Fight for Equestria 2: Friendship is Firepower
by Lord Michael Blackburn
Summary: the 2nd story in the epic trilogy, reposted after FF trolled me, brings you back up to speed with the plights of marcus waters and mendez...and bring the most random soon-to-be-memes out of the shadows, and mix that with parody, and this is a strange, strange tale. rated M for everything and even then, more.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I'M BACK BITCHES! Naw, just kiddin', you aren't bitches, after all…like who, the 5 people who LIKED my first story, you guys are a big help to me, just because it lets me know I don't fail at writing, and you also helped me understand I can't write a serious story worth a crap! It gotta have the jokes, this isn't just my next book, it's my ascension to derpland! Yes, in the month it took me to prep up a story, that was to an extent, a suggestion from one of my readers (robbytherouge) and, after you get past the first 1-2 chapters, the randomness will begin. And, while this is a halo-MLP crossover, it has many references to other games, books, and movies, and it doesn't follow the canon of any of the halos, other than use of UNSC tools, so don't come crying that "the chief" isn't in this story, because it's up to 343 to ruin him. Also, my first book had the tag "halo" in it, so I henceforth am using it again.

Prepare for the heat derp

-Michael Blackburn

Fight for Equestria-friendship is firepower (book2)

By: Michael Blackburn

_it is 2572, one year after the Equestria incident, and OPERATION: TROLLING THUNDER, Marcus waters is now the ambassador to the pony race for humanity, and things are looking good for him, Mendez, and everypony in Equestria. Twilight figures that if she can make peaceful relations (and keep it) with humans, she must learn about them by their media…so she attempts to acquire it, and…things go a tad bit out-of-whack. It makes sense, trust me…now, let the madness begin_

CAST-

Marcus waters- now that he is the only link of command around, he can do whatever he wants because he is an ambassador, and so he orders whiskey and ammo for most of his time, he has changed very little in the time he has lived there

Mendez-STILL loving it as a pony, he is a very important person, as he is a lead diplomat to earth, and he and dash still love each other, and has slept with most of the ponies in town. (he hasn't changed one bit)

Rainbow dash- "friend" of Mendez, friend of Marcus.

Twilight sparkle- unicorn that knows lots of magic, and wants to know more and more, to a fatal extend.

Princess Celestia (AKA, trollestia, and molestia…incestia?)- Leader of Equestria, and is not the one you remember from the show, non-cameo, she is…eccentric to say the least. And she has one epic trollface.

Victor ridinoff- (authors pet OC) if victor reznov was ever a pony, this is who he would be. AJ likes him, and he is now a royal guard for the princess. Now he speaks Russian as well.

Chapter 1- prelude/ introduction chapter

As Marcus stepped out of the UNSC ambassador building, he frowned with disapproval at its condition, its guard's were sleeping, the building hadn't been painted, and the power wasn't even running.

He knew the ponies of Equestria were all nice, but how could they respect people who didn't care about themselves? He then looked up I terror as an angry mob of ponies ran to the building, carrying torches, he tried to run, but a sleeping guard was in the way so he tripped and fell, and he pulled his sidearm out as the ponies got closer…

"dude, Marcus…what's wrong, you haven't been joining the chug contests!" Marcus shook his head and looked around, he was in his bar, and had a massive headache…_it was just a nightmare_ he thought as he wobbled over to his ODST MP's who were setting up for another chug contest

As he sat down, the MP on the other side of the table smiled at Marcus "so, judging from your screaming, were you having the "everyone wants' us dead unless we are the best" nightmares again?" Marcus nodded as he poured some whiskey into a glass "boys, you guys just got here, I've been here longer than all of you have…this ain't like earth, in a good and bad way!" Marcus said as he chugged the beverage

Marcus laid his head on the table "it's, just sometimes things get too peaceful around here, and I'm a man of war, always ready to fight…I haven't killed in 5 days, it's not like my home on earth, where someone always broke in, so I had to shoot them, and hide the bodies, I—"Marcus stopped as he saw a familiar pony walk into the bar

"Well, well, Marcus can you do anything other than drink here? I thought you were supposed to do some reports to command!" Mendez said. Marcus stood up "hey, at least I got thumbs! Just kiddin', pull up a chair!" Mendez smiled as he tried to pour himself some whiskey "no, sir...I may be KIA because you shot me way back when, but I could never be mad at you!"

They laughed as more drinks were poured.

"So…" Marcus started "there has to be a reason you would come here all the way from manehatten to see me, besides this being to only bar in Equestria, what's on your mind?" Mendez put his glass down "well, about 1 week ago, I was having a little eat-out, err, cook-out with dash nearby everfree outskirts, an' I saw something really weird running around there… I was kinda like a human, but it was sparkly and very pale…and that's just the beginning!"

Marcus put his glass down, and went and got some coffee "I think you and I may have drank a bit too much…" he sheepishly replied as he started pouring coffee into his cup. Mendez looked at him with a concerned look "Marcus, maybe I should explain into more depth…this thing was human, but it did not act like one, and I am not drunk, I had only one shot of whiskey."

Marcus put his cup down "did it attack you or dash?" Mendez nodded and said "it tried to grab dash's cutie mark." Marcus had a wicked smile on his face as he turned to his ODST's "get the BR's, its huntin' season, boys. We just need to fit that in our schedule."

(Meanwhile, in the library) "This is so AMAZING!" twilight said to herself as she flipped through a book about advanced flight technology "humans are years, if not centuries ahead of ponies…we need to improve ourselves big-time!" she didn't know if the spell to transport human media to Equestria would work, but since she was reading their stuff now, it really worked!

She closed the book and walked over to the stack of stuff that was there, and something caught her eye: _the orange box_

She picked up the "book" and opened it, only to see a strange donut-shaped device fell out. _Odd _she thought as she put the thing back in its holder. She sighed and looked at the clock "well, I guess I can ask Marcus what some of this stuff is tomorrow" she mumbled as she marched to her room and plopped down on the bed. As she closed her eyes she thought to herself _huh, I think I forgot something…naw, I don't think I did…_

(The next day)

"Hey, twi? Are you down here—WHAT IS ALL THIS SHIT!"

Twilight swung up from her bed and thought:

_oh, that's right, I forgot to tell spike about this._

(later that day, at Marcus's bar) "Oh, hey ms. Sparkl- I mean, Twilight" Marcus said as he wiped the wooden top of the bar clean "what can I do for you? Do you want a pot shake, I got a fresh supply!" twilight smiled "no, I'm not thirsty right now, but I was wondering if you could help explain some stuff to me." Marcus nodded "what do you need me to explain? Your wish is my command!"

Twilight simply replied "follow me to the library, the stuff is there." Marcus nodded and followed her.

(about 15 minutes later)

"So…" Marcus began "you used a magic spell to transport various human media to your library, and some of it you don't understand, and you think I can help you?" twilight nodded as she opened the library door.

"this couldn't be that bad—HOLY SHIT THAT'S A LOT OF STUFF!" Marcus yelled as he saw the stacks of books, DVD's and games littering the floor. Twilight smiled "I KNOW! But there is so much to learn about humans, and your books are amazing! But...what are these" she said as she picked up a video game

Marcus took a look at it, and couldn't believe it: it was a copy of one of his favorite "retro games", the orange box! He looked at twilight and said "this is a video game, it's for entertainment, and it needs a compatible system, I need to look around in this pile and see if I can find an Xbox 360, it's what this version of the game needs to work on. What other games are there?" Marcus then started digging through the pile, looking for the system.

(5 minutes later) "Yes, yes, YES!" Marcus screamed "OVER 50 VIDEO GAMES, 200+ MOVIES…oh, and 4,000 books…you hit the jackpot twilight." Twilight giggled at his melodramatics as he plugged in the Xbox to a portable TV, and started playing the orange box. Marcus then explained the controls to twilight as he handed her the controller.

(4 hours later) twilight was raging "WTF, HOW COME THERE'S NO AMMO IN RAVENHOLM!" as she kept raging, Marcus tried to get her attention away from it "uhh, do you want to see the movies now?" he feebly said as she kept on going crazy. She turned to him "fine, I'll beat this stupid game later"

(4 more hours later) "OK, Marcus…I want to see a movie that isn't lone wolf mcquade! You've made me watch it 4 times!" twilight protested. Marcus sighed and got up "well, I guess I gotta go get my posse ready anyway…"

Twilight looked at him funny "posse? What for?" Marcus looked at her and said "in a nutshell, Mendez tells me there Is a human-like creature that is very pale and sparkles, and we are going to shoot it."

Twilight nodded "you must be talking about that creep, Edward Cullen, he was in the book _twilight, _it pisses me off that a shitty book shares the same name as me—"

Marcus looked at her with a panicked look "um, how long ago did you teleport these books here?" twilight looked up and after a while said "about a week ago, why?"

Marcus gulped and thought to himself _we are now in a worse situation than before_.

Authors note: yeah, nothing to special happened in this chapter, but it gets better, and, I agree with twilight, WHY IS THERE NO AMMO IN RAVENHOLM! C'mon valve, use your brain!

Well, I will attempt to post a chapter a day, like I did with my first story but I make no promises, I am trying to be a better writer than I was.

Well, read and review, and stay thirsty, my friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: you know, this story puts a lot of pressure on my shoulders, I have my duty of making this as good, if not better than my first story…I am going to be brain-dead by the time this lil' slice of heaven is complete

Chapter 2-escalation

Marcus now had his hand on twilight's shoulders, or he THOUGHT was shoulders "ok, so where did you place these when you teleported them here?" twilight looked for a second "I think it was near everfree outskirts, in the field."

Marcus ran out the door "THANKS, I'll help you with the rest of the stuff later! I got important work to do!" Twilight nodded as she picked up the Xbox controller _I'm going to kill those fast zombies _she thought as she loaded her last save.

(back at Marcus's bar)

Marcus ran in as fast as he could, he knew there was very little time, as he ran in he screamed his orders "DUTCH! OPEN THE ARMORY, WE ARE AT RE-COM 1!" the ODST nodded and hit a code into a hidden key-pad

After a few seconds, a rumbling happened, and a wall slid away to reveal a blast door labeled "armory".

Marcus turned back to the ODST and ordered "go get the men, we have a major problem…characters from books have came to life, and with over 4,000 books, there are bound to be problems. Move out!" the ODST nodded, confused about what he was just told as he went to re-group the men

Marcus then went into his armory and started loading himself up for combat, he picked up a BR-55HB/SOPMOD(A) as then strapped an M41 SPNKR on his back. Before he got his pistol, he then decided to unveil his superweapon.

He walked over to the mechanics bay, and pulled the sheet off of a large object in the back of the room, as the sheet hit the ground, he laid his eyes on his new toy: the grizzly tank, a M808V that had dual 120-MM cannons, and heavy MG's. it also had the motor of a golf cart, which was yet another beautiful design flaw brought to you by the UNSC.

Marcus leaned into its cockpit and ran his hand over its controls _where have you been all my life?_ He thought as he slid out and went back upstairs to see if his men were ready for war.

As he walked upstairs, he looked at the photos on the wall, showing his battalion during the final hours of the siege of stalliongrad, and he felt a pang of regret as he saw the faces of the men he lost that day…he then thought to himself _well, the past is the past, I need to take care of my current men_

As he looked out the door, he saw all 5 of his ODST's standing in line, saluting as he walked in. Marcus closed the blinds of the building as he started talking "OK, we have a major problem on our hands, in more than 1 way..it's more like 3 ways!"

The ODST's just listened, as they saw him whip around to the table "OK, so here are our current issues, 1 twilight sparkle somehow got a bunch of humans media of all types to Equestria, the bad news is some of it is classified material, 2 is that some of the books have labels from the library of congress, and the Smithsonian, so they are gonna get pissed once they notice the disappearance of their shit"

The ODST's eyes went wide as Marcus loaded his sidearm "…and somehow, when twilight teleported the books here, some of the characters came to life, and we gotta put them down, so load up for combat, men!" the ODST'S nodded as they ran into the armory

Marcus then got his other family heirloom, his IPod that used to be his dad's, and started playing _fortunate son _as he checked over his weapons again.

(Elsewhere in Equestria) "CHERNOV!" ridinoff yelled as the patrolled the forest "CHERNOV, did you find any sign of the missing ponies?" about 20 yards away, he yelled back "no, but I found some bodies, you should check this out!" Chernov yelled as they kept searching the forest

Ridinoff ran up to the gruesome scene, as 4 dead ponies, filleted and skinned, lay on the ground.

_Chyort _he thought as he looked up at Chernov "do you think these are the missing ponies?"He asked. Chernov nodded solemnly. "DAMN IT!" Ridinoff screamed as he walked to the command tent.

As ridinoff started to type his report to Celestia, he went over in his head the briefing he was given by her: "_4 ponies from my staff went hunting near everfree forest to get a mantacore, and they haven't come back in days…we need you to send a rescue team to find them, good luck." _As ridinoff finished his report (dear princess celestia: FUBAR, love victor ridinoff) he started back to town to see what the post-mortem of the 4 were, but he had a funny feeling, like as he was walking back, someone was watching him…

(100 yards away from him, in the tree line) "God damn it, I think they know we had lunch" a raspy, chain smoker-ish voice said. "Batman, why do you talk like that?" a squeaky-ass voice said

"I don't know, robin…it makes me sound more...badass" batman said as he started walking deeper into the forest "anyway, come on robin we need to find some shelter before dark, and then find out how the fuck we got here!"

(Hours later) "HOW FUCKING LONG IS THIS FOREST!" batman yelled as he finished building a house out of cigarette packages "eh, it doesn't matter, I made a house anyway…time to smoke a doobie" (back to the story)

(meanwhile, back to Marcus) "ok, so what books/movies did you get?" he asked as he pulled out his notebook. Twilight looked up as she started naming "uhhh….twilight, the dark knight, alien, black hawk down, battle L.A…"

Marcus gulped as he heard the list go on; he now had to worry about chain-smoking anti-hero's, gut busting monsters, and terrorists…to name a few. "Uh, ok…thank you for telling me this" Marcus began as he looked out a window "..Just do me a favor, don't touch anything thing else until I get back, for your own safety"

Twilight gave him a slow nod as he walked out and after he left the visual range of the library, she pulled out a new game and put it in the Xbox, the title was _call of duty: world at war_.

After she loaded it up, she noticed a choice on the menu: ZOMBIES. She clicked on it, and then started a game in "shi no numa". Little did twilight know, she made a horrible mistake.

(1 mile out of town) "OK, you 4, load up on the warthog APC, and go on this patrol route…report in every 30 minutes" Marcus ordered as he handed them extra ammo "...and remember, DO NOT open the hatches on the APC when you enter the hot-spot where these things roam" the ODST strike team members nodded as they started sealing all the hatches, and rolled off to the new AO in the APC.

Marcus then walked back to the library, as it was time to explain to twilight about the horrors that she had inadvertently released. What he had figured was that somehow, using magic, she brought these books over, and ether by reading them or touching them, their characters would come to life.

As Marcus opened the door of the library, he was bricked in the face by a flying disc case, as well as hearing a torrent of cussing from twilight. As he looked at the case, he got hot with anger, she had looked at more stuff, despite his warning.

As twilight started playing another game, she managed to notice a pissed off Marcus standing up, trembling with fear, as well as rage. "I told you not to touch stuff until I returned…" Marcus began "but, now that you did it anyway, I can't hide my suspicions any longer, twilight…your magic you used to bring those books here has somehow caused there characters to come to life, and you chose some of the worst things to read."

Twilight got a disbelieving look on her face "well, how would you know about his, what gave you a "lead" to making this guess?" Marcus hesitated, he didn't want to bring up everything…this was sort of for security, but he then said "Edward Cullen attacked Mendez and dash…5 miles from where he was sighted, 4+ ponies went missing, and about one week later, there corpses were found, cooked and eaten…that is my lead for my theory"

Twilights jaw dropped "they didn't tell us that in the news!" Marcus smirked and said "they never do, and they don't want mass hysteria, but because you read more books, and played more games, we now have Nazi zombies and gay vampires."

(5 minutes later) after twilight apologized, and knew why she should not read the books, he walked to his bar, and see if his men reported in on the radio. As he grabbed the door handle, and started to open it, something in the sky caught his attention.

He pulled out his binoculars, and focused in on the object, and a lump formed in his throat…a huge asteroid was flying down into the everfree forest. Marcus stopped, and racked his brains to think of substances that came from asteroids in stories.

As he walked in the bar, he first thought _phazon, maybe that's it, I fucked up that one planet in metroid…_ when he got to the radio op center, he put those thoughts away as he saw the answering machine for the radio was blinking, so he pressed the playback button:

_You have: 3 unheard messages…first unheard message sent today at, 30 minutes ago:_ uhh, yeah…hey captain, uhhh we are nearing our patrol zone, so when you get your happy ass back, give us a call, uhhh, later man _end message next message, sent 15 minutes ago: _ok, we have patrolled the out zones, and they are clear, but, sir some weird shit is going on outside, we just entered the hot zone, and the APC's motion tracker is going wild, but we don't see anything! Hang on, we got a visual…wh—what the hell is that! Look, there's more of them, OPEN FIRE! I'll message you again in a minute captain, bye' _end message_

_Last message, sent 5 minutes ago:_ godohgodohgo—THANK GOD, sir, I have been trying to get a link to you ever since we lost the APC, these….things just attacked us, and one managed to pry a hatch open, And it bit Jonas, we bailed and tried to run, but the driver got pinned, and eaten! Sanders hurt his leg, and said he would hold them as long as he could….I think I'm all that's left, but point is, don't send SARS, just use some napalm rockets, and burn this hellhole to the ground….oh god, THEIR HERE, damnit, ….LOOK, SIR JUST DESTROY THIS PLACE BEFORE IT'S—ARRRGGGHH!-KZzzzzzz _end messages _

Marcus gulped, he knew he couldn't ignore this…he replayed the last message to see if he could hear anything that would give him a clue about what he was facing

(several hours later, someone started knocking on his door) "Who is it?" Marcus flatly asked as he finished breaking down the audio file. the door opened and the mayor walked in "Marcus, I have to ask you a number of questions, do you have time?" Marcus turned around "yes ma'am, I do what do you need?" the mayor opened up a letter from the princess, and started reading:

_Dear mayor of ponyville, we would like to inform you to keep all ponies away from everfree forest, as a number of grisly murders have happened there, but we request you send Marcus waters to manehatten immediately, and we also want rainbow dash and pvt. Mendez to cum, err, come as well._

_We request them to be here by tomorrow, and tell them to be armed and ready._

_Sincerely, princess celestia_

The mayor looked up at Marcus "do you know what any of this is about?" Marcus shook his head as he loaded up his TACPAD and MA5 into a rucksack "no ma'am, I know nothing, but as the princess said, I gotta go, and I better find dash and Mendez, see you later" he said as he sprinted out the door to his warthog

Authors note: yes, that is my parody of batman, a chain-smoking anti-hero…he does play a remotely major part, so it wasn't just of randomness! R&R comrades.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: ok, here is the chapter when it starts the trip to insanity. Also, twilight is a fucking pervert.

Chapter 3: bitching and briefing

As Marcus sped down the road leading toward manehatten, he heard a strange beeping from his TAC-PAD. He reached down and looked at the tab labeled ALERT, and pressed it, and was then shown the location of a IFF-V tag labeled WRTHOG(APC)

Marcus's eyes went wide as he vectored in on its location, and turned to the direction of the signal as he drove to the location. _Dear god, here I am _Marcus thought as he sped into the everfree outskirts _I lost my men, the princess got a code red going on, and here I go to a unknown area to see the mangled corpses of my men…what a lovely day this'll be_.

He hit the brakes as the smoking shape of a flipped APC appeared in front of the light cast from his headlights, as he dismounted to check the wreckage. The door on the passenger's side was pried open, and blood was caked on the inside, but there were no bodies in sight.

As he checked the APC and surrounding area, he noted that the entire ammo stock was expended, and that there were more than 100 sets of scuffed footprints leading all over the place near the APC, as well as no bodies, ether assailant or ODST

As he got back in the warthog, he swore something moved in the trees as he u-turned and drove out of the forest.

(in the trees)As the warthog got out of sight, robin looked at batman and said "uhh, do you think we should have asked for a ride?" batman slapped robin "SHUT UP! That isn't how we did it back in nam'" he said as he started smoking another doobie.

(back to the story)

After about an hour, Marcus arrived at the location that the princess requested them to meet (random warehouse) he saw Mendez and ridinoff nervously chatting in the corner. Marcus then walked up and asked "where's the princess? And Mendez, where is dash…she was supposed to be here too!"

Mendez was about to reply as the princess and her guards walked into the room, and they all stood and bowed. The princess immediately said "forget the pleasantries gentleponies, but we have major problems that threaten ALL of Equestria!"

After they all settled down, the princess pulled out a map, and placed it on a table and then said "I suppose you wonder why I called you, but I had very little time before this threat would spread pandemonium around Equestria!"

Mendez stood up wide-eyed and said "HITLER IS ALIVE!" the princess gave him a Fluttershy stare that stopped his heart, and truthfully, if it weren't for Marcus's defibulator, Mendez would have been fucked.

"NOW" the princess began again "before you interrupted me, I was explaining about a threat to us all…In recent weeks, ponies have been disappearing, only to be found 1 week-3 weeks later, dead in different fashions, but mostly: A) cut up into little bits, horribly mutatiled, gunshot wounds as well B) beaten to death, slightly gnawed on C) smelling like doobies, and filleted "

The guys were shocked, if not horrified as the princess went on "…and there are a large number of monster sighting in this region, and they are spreading, we must contain and destroy them for MOTHER EQUESTRIA!" ridinoff then screamed "URA!" and passed out from yelling too long.

As the princess got ready to leave she finally said "the reason I called you boys is because I need you to stop them" she didn't wait for their reply, she just left them to ponder upon there current situation .

(Elsewhere)

Pinkie smiled as she hopped along the path, thinking of the party she was planning tonight, her only problem was that she needed a special reason to throw one, but her thoughts were interrupted as she heard enraged screaming "_Don't be afraid of death, be afraid of ZE DOCTOR!_" As well as the chatter of gunfire.

Pinkie picked up her pace, curious at what was going on, and in a mix of horror and awe, she saw the source of the noise. A human was standing on a rock shooting at crowds of shrieking monsters, while he laughed manically as he leveled the masses

(About 1 minute later) as the human sat down to rest from holding of the monsters, and pinkie walked up and asked "HI! My names pinkie, what's yours?" the human looked at the pony with a strange look on his face and said "did you talk, or did I drink too much of Nickolai's vodka?"

Pinkie looked at him and replied "ohhh, silly all ponies talk here! Were in Equestria, the most bestest place in the universe!" the human looked at her with first a confused look, but then a sly one as he said "very well then, my name is dr. Edward Rictofen of group 935…what is your name, pony?"

(about 5 minutes of small talk later) "REALLY, you love parties too? I loved doing those back in Berlin, when I used to stalk Hitler and send him love letters- I MEAN, we hung out a few times" Rictofen said as they walked down the road. Pinkie excitedly asked "WELL, I was planning a party tonight, do you want to come?" Rictofen nodded as they kept walking down the road, as he thought to himself _good, my plan to control magic, and by extension, element 115 and zombies, domination will be mine….BUT I still really do enjoy partys…_

(Elsewhere again) "Ok, twilight…we all have bad news to tell you" Marcus began as he checked his 870 combat shotgun's tubing "your books may cause the fall of Equestria, STOP FUCKING READING" twilight looked at them as she closed a thick book and said "WHY? What, did the princess call you and tell you we are all doomed if I keep on reading?" Marcus nodded and slung his shotgun over his back as he said "well, anyway…we are going into everfree forest to take them on, we may not come back, so stop reading stuff so we don't HAVE MORE PROBLEMS."

(5 minutes later) "ok, OK…fine, I will stop reading the human books Marcus, but Mendez better make me scream, or I am not stopping!" ridinoff hoofpalmed himself as Marcus nodded slowly, only a little bit shaken that twilight had a book on this subject .

As ridinoff and Marcus left Mendez and twilight in the library, they slowly walked down the street, only mildly concerned about some of twilights…fantasies..to say the least. They had just gotten to the bar as a happy pinkie pie hopped up and said "OHOHOHOHOHOBURRITO…..I am having the bestest party ever tonight to my new bestest friend Edward! You guys need to come, too!" Marcus couldn't get a reply up as pinkie hopped away to ear rape some other poor sap

Ridinoff leaned over his shoulder and said "that pony has problems, we should go though, to see this "Edward" what's-his-face…that's a very human name" Marcus shrugged as he start the grizzly tanks engines. "I guess we can go, but don't invite Mendez, he probably will have scars from the whip twilight has. Ridinoff looked at him and said "that's fucking sick!"

Authors note: yes, she goes for the rough shit, its nasty, I know. BUT, things get so much crazier, and batman still talks like a chain-smoker! I hope you guys like how this is going so far… R&R as always!


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: this chapter is most likely the start of a trend in my story, extreme crazy shit, and also, the world's greatest fight….XD you will lol, rest assured

Chapter 4: I see you bitches enjoyin' my sparkling wine! (Unrelated title)

As Marcus walked up to the place pinky was having her party at, he could smell beer, pot, and burning latex rubber, as well as he could hear the song pinkie called "her jam"…the song SHE PLAYED ALL THE FUCKING TIME.

As Marcus walked in the door, a stoned-out pinkie hopping in a strange fashion came up "HI PINK COTTON CANDY GUY! WELCOME TO THE PARTY FOR MY BESTEST FRIEND DICKTOFEN!" and she then passed out mumbling about the munchies.

Marcus looked at where she was pointing, and his heart stopped as he recognized him: dr. Edward "the butcher" Rictofen, a crazy-ass Nazi from call of duty, his mind flashed back to a few days earlier when twilight was playing Nazi zombies AS Rictofen.

As he slowly moved to the door, he was blocked by a drunken big Mac, who was trying to screw a lamp post. As Marcus backed up to find a way out, pinkie came to, and grabbed him by the arm "aw, don't be a party-pooper, Mr. cotton candy guy, you need to meet the doc!" Marcus stuttered "b-b-but, I gotta go, like now!" pinkie ignored him as he got his happy ass pulled up right next to the horrifying Nazi nutcase.

Pinkie tapped on Rictofen's shoulder and said "lookie, here's one of the other humans who lives here! The doctor looked at pinkie and said "uh, if you don't mind, go have fun dancing, I just need a word with this man, could you kindly GTFO?" pinkie nodded, and hopped off to get stoned again

The doctor pulled out his P38 and put it to Marcus's waist and said "you, will make a perfect specimen for my mind control tests, you really must come, my gun insists upon it!" Marcus gulped as he then said "so…it's nice to meet you?"

the Nazi smiled as he handcuffed him "you, you are an American, are you not?" Marcus just shrugged, as he whacked the dr. in his face with the cuffs, and as he did that, 2 ponies rushed up and restrained him. "Hey, WHAT FUCKING GIVES!" Marcus screamed at the 2 ponies who were trying to pin him to the ground. The doctor stood up laughing "ah, to pot they are smoking somehow allows me to control them, and my word is law to them…until they get un-stoned the next day. In the mean time, they listen to me, and you will be in bits in 24 hours!"

Marcus looked at him with rage and said "DAMMIT, I GOT FUCKING RIGHTS YOU NAZI BASTARD!" as Rictofen locked the doors and pulled out a hacksaw, he stopped as he heard someone say

"go to plan B."

Beep.

(Insert fucking badass explosion sounds, random flaming MiG fighter)

Marcus got hit in the head by a flying condom that blurred his vision, and in his daze, he saw 2 shadowy figures run in and drag him out on the street as well as the spamming of the word "Muppets", and he then blacked out.

(Undetermined time later)

_Get up! Mendez, more salts, we can't lose him!_

_GET UP!_

Marcus cracked his eyes open to see Ridinoff and Mendez hovering above him, with dash handing Mendez UNSC medical kits. Marcus pushed Mendez's hand away as he stood up and said "we gotta find him, Rictofen, and we gotta kill him, he threatens the human society as much as the equestrian one…how long have I been out?" Mendez shrugged and said "I don't know, I mean, I lost track of time when ridinoff tried to revive you with war poems, and I forgot where I was when dash..ummm, tried mouth to mouth with your…"shotgun"…you know what I mean…then I suggested we use real medicine."

Marcus quickly zipped his pants up, glared at a smiling dash, and before he could say anything, gunfire broke out, and everyone hit the deck as bullets whizzed overhead. A pony from the 3rd. shock yelled "shit, THERE BACK, OPEN FIRE!" and the air was filled with the tinny sounds of CCSH-41 SMG's, and the chatter of P.A.R rifles.

Ridinoff opened up on the aggressors, and kicked Marcus his shotgun, which he checked to see if it was loaded as he moved from cover. As he stood up to shoot, he saw something no solider had seen since 1971: NVA regulars, and upon seeing him, one yelled "nhìn, mở lửa!". Marcus then splattered him with a shotgun blast to the chest, as he went behind cover to avoid the NVA AK's

As the fight progressed, the Vietnamese were forced into a final stand in the courtyard, when all of a sudden, a rumbling caught their attention, and a few seconds later, a T-54 rolled into the square, mowing down Ridinoff's men. A solder screamed "GET A PALAMINOCHECK ON THAT BITCH!"

Within about a minute, Ridinoff pulled out a MPG-7 AT and tossed it to a support gunner, but before he was able to use it, he was mowed down by the tank's MG. Marcus stood up and said "keep that thing looking away from here, I'm gonna sneak up and toss a grenade in that thing" ridinoff nodded as he tossed a grenade at the metal beast.

Marcus then quickly jumped from cover-to-cover, until he was right behind the rumbling tank. Things would have normally gone well from there, but a pony, wanting revenge on the tank, picked up the MPG and hit the tank with it, badly crippling it. Normally, this would have been great news for Marcus…except the tank started backing out of the square, right over Marcus.

He tried to run, but the tank's anti-mine plow hit him, forcing him to the ground, but fortunately, he rolled out of the treads way as it kept moving. At that point he heard screams, ranging from "FUCK! THEY GOT MARCUS!" To "STOP THAT TANK, DON'T LET IT ESCAPE!"

As the tank backed over him, he noticed a hatch on the bottom, which, for some odd reason, THEY LEFT OPEN. Marcus decided to teach them a lesson about locking car doors as he pulled the pin on the grenade and tossed it inside the tank, as he watched it back away, he heard a muffled explosion, and a column of fire rose from where the tank once was.

As Marcus stood up, Mendez and Ridinoff sprinted over, concerned about how a tank ran him over. Marcus walked over to them, grabbed his 870 and said "look, I'm fine…I've been ran over several times before, just load up, we gotta end this because at the rate we are going, the scrin are going to invade!"

(later) as Marcus loaded the grizzly tank up with extra supplies, he explained Rictofen's plans in depth "..and he is using some form of pot to control ponies minds, and if I remember from playing _Call of duty,_ I think he wants to control the minds of the Nazi zombies, and take over the world…I also suspect he wants to control the magic on this planet, as well…that also proves we need to go to the forest and stop him, before he destroys everything!"

Mendez then said something he would later heavily regret: "hey, it won't be that hard! Just kill some crazy Nazi, then go home!"

Marcus rolled his eyes as he locked the storage units on the tank "OK, mount up, Mendez you get on the 50., ridinoff, in this break-away seat…dash, sit on the treads, I don't know if ponies are housebroken, and this is new leather upholstery!" dash glared at him as he got into the cockpit and said "hey, at least I GET LAID." Marcus plugged his iPod gen 30000 in and tuned her out as he started the tank's engines and drove out of ponyville.

(ELSEWHERE…)

"Move faster, ponies!" Rictofen angrily said as the progressed down the trail, deep inside of the everfree forest. Pinkie hopped up next to him and asked "where are we going that is so important?" Rictofen pulled out a small folder labeled "THE GIANT" and pulled out some pictures, and said "we are going to group 935's secret project area, I came out of there not to long before you found me, and we will need some of the "tools" there to make it to site-115A, and we have very little time, the one you call "Marcus" may be following us right now, and I thought he had me-I mean, us when those 2 assassins freed him, and I think the one who kept calling us "Muppets" and screaming "soap" every twelve seconds…I think he was retarded, and it was a good thing I wasn't some crazy Russian terrorist, or they would have killed me! But I was lucky to get his other friend so there is only one of them now."

Pinkie's eyes crossed for a second as she said "I can't believe...he tried to hurt you, I mean, he is my friend! That broke his promise!" Rictofen paused for a second as he saw the happiness go away from her eyes, and her hair straightened out, flat and limp, he noted that for a later use, as he kept walking down the trail, however…what he didn't hear was pinkie whispering to herself: _to break a friends trust…and you can lose them…FOREVER._ Pinkie looked back up, slightly disturbed…_did I just think of doing something mean?_ She thought as she sped back up to Rictofen's side.

(about five minutes later) as they continued down the trail, Rictofen stopped, and sniffed the air and said "is someone lighting doobies in the area?" he then heard a deep, chain-smoker voice yelling at someone, and a squeaky voice yelling about "..you need to smoke less, like one time when you were smoking, you crashed the batchopper, and remember that time you "accidently" bombed that orphanage while you were high!" the chain smoker replied "fuck off robin, your balls haven't even dropped yet!"

Rictofen then walked into the small clearing, and he pointed his gun at the pair of guys dressed in colored underwear and yelled "freeze, American scum!" Rictofen then felt a tapping on his shoulder as a person wearing armor labeled "metro-cop" looked at him and said "no, citizen, PICK…UP…THAT….CAN!"" and then hit Rictofen in the head with a bloody mountain dew can. Rictofen promptly shot the "metro-cop" in the head as he then swung his gun at the 2 guys sitting on packs of pot. Rictofen then yelled "WHO SENT YOU! DEMPESY? NIKOLAI?" the one in red stood up and said "look, we don't want any trouble, we-AGGH!" he never finished his sentence, as a shot from a sniper rifle broke the silence. Rictofen looked in fear at the direction the shot came from, and from the darkness a silence of the forest he, the ponies, and the stranger heard several words uttered:

"_Muppets" _

"_I DON'T KNOW THE DAMN COUNTER SIGN"_

"_MUPPETS!"_

"_DON'T SHOOT—ARGGHH!"_

_(Insert gunshot)_

"…_Muppets….SOAP!"_

Rictofen then saw movement, just beyond the darkness, and he then leaned slowly to pinkie pie and said as a red dot moved across the ground, to his forehead:

"Run."

Before pinkie could respond, a figure hold a sniper rifle jumped from the trees screaming "MUPPETS!" and decapitated one of the random ponies that Rictofen had under mind control. Pinkie didn't wait for a explanation as she and some of the other ponies, ran for dear life as a rabid spec-ops started killing everything in sight by quick-scoping them with his gun. Pinkie didn't look back as she heard the sound of an MP40 rattling, and the crazed laughing of Rictofen as he shot at the crazed monster.

As he was reloading, the beast knocked his gun out of his hands, and pinned him to the ground, preparing to stab him, as he babbled on about "Muppets". Rictofen looked over to see the guy clad in black had passed out, as well as pissed himself, and he then looked at the blade of the knife as the madman was about to stab him. He closed his eyes as he felt the blade near, but the silence was broken by someone yelling:

"_RAMIREZ! TAKE DOWN THAT S.O.B!"_

Rictofen caught a glance of a black American sergeant pointing at the guy pinning him down, and seconds later, a US trooper flew out of nowhere and linebacker tackled him to the ground, and started spraying his gun at him as the beast tried to quick-scope him. After about 3 minutes, the trooper ran out of ammo, and the sergeant, who was protected by a shield of internet memes yelled "RAMIREZ, LAST MAG…MAKE IT COUNT!" and tossed him a clip.

In what seemed like years, but took only seconds "Ramirez" did some matrix bullshit and grabbed the clip out of the air, loaded it, and unloaded it into the head of the monster, who was at this point, foaming at the mouth cursing "hippies, Muppets, and soap" and the monster then collapsed in a bloody heap, foam dribbling on the ground.

"Ramirez" then stood up, and _flew_ to his sergeant, who promptly said "nice work Ramirez, here is a cookie, and some milk." And then said "oh, and make that reject from treyarch go to sleep" before Rictofen could comprehend it, a box of condoms hit him in his face, and he passed out.

Before the darkness closed in, he heard:

_Nice work Ramirez_

Authors note: metro cops, caped crusaders, rabid captain price, trust me, it's all right here…I had tons of fun making this chapter, as I have the basic plot of the story down, and now comes the fun part….

Oh, on another note: 1 I may have trouble trying to post for the next few days, I got a full schedule next week.

AND, this next statement is imperative: I need your help, readers. I have a villain with a endgame set up, and (fuck me, this is a spoiler) she is a mare that is the pure essence of evil, and has to do something with tiberiuem, CAN someone think of a good name for her, because if you haven't noticed with my OC's their names involve beverages (I:E Jackson beers (first book), Marcus waters….) and, because I have such a bad time with names, one of my friends jokes sayin: _hey, is timothy kool-aid in this story? _

ANYWAY, can one of you people suggest a good name for this villain? (FYI, she ain't nightmare moon)

Well, after my extra long authors note, easy readin' R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: I have a way to explain how the storyline will flow: imagine the everfree forest to be shaped like a circle, and layered like an onion, each layer is different: layer one, forest/ zombies. layer 2, Vietnam. Layer 3 (TBA) etc. etc. etc. it goes to layer six, the red zone.

Chapter 5 hey, it takes time to think of chapter names! Gimme a god damn break!

As the tank rolled into the everfree forest, Marcus knew something wasn't right about it, there was the sound of helicopters, screaming, and alien roars…it also smelled heavily of doobies. As they got deeper into the forest, he hit the brakes as a flaming husk of a tank lay in the road, and a dead human clad in olive drab curled up, lying near the husk.

Marcus stopped the tank to investigate; he had never seen a tank like that before, and the trooper's uniform was also something he had no knowledge of. As he walked up to the tank, he froze with a look of surprise; scrawled in paint on the side of the tank, it read: COMMIE KILLER, 202 ARMOR BATTLION, US ARMY

He looked at the dead solider, who had a stab wound in his chest, and his shoulder a US flag was seen. Marcus looked up and at the road in front of the tank and gasped, smoldering tanks and dead bodies lined the road up ahead, and in the distance, there was heavy fighting going on. Marcus started back to his tank, when he heard a strange noise, like the cross between a growl and scream of a human, and there was lots of noise coming out off the jungle now.

Mendez cocked the tanks MG as he heard a loud scream, and movement in the trees. Marcus looked at dash and said "get in ridinoff's compartment, and seal the hatch, we may have a—" before he could finish his sentence, and horribly disfigured human ran out of the tree line, and straight toward Marcus, screaming.

Before Marcus could react, the creature had him pinned against the tank, and was trying to bite him. Mendez then held nothing back as he started shooting the creature in its head, (despite the fact he was shooting only inches away from his BOSS's head) and Marcus was rewarded with brains and brass covering his face as the now limp body of the thing hit the ground.

"What the hell was that!" ridinoff yelled as he jumped out of the tank, and rushed toward Marcus. As they all gathered around the "thing" they finally saw what it was a rotting corpse of a Nazi SS trooper, but with its head blown off, they didn't have much hope of learning anything else. Before they could even poke the body with a stick, the growls and roaring that were distant not too long ago, were getting closer, so close their feet hitting the ground could be heard.

Marcus barked "EVERYONE, in the tank NOW!" they all clambered in as all hell came out of the forest, Wave after wave of those horrid monsters gushed from the darkness, heading straight for the tank. Mendez opened up with the , shredding them into bloody confetti as the tank started to move out of there, and As Marcus aimed the tank's gun at the charging masses, he swore he saw a few of them wearing ODST uniforms.

(Elsewhere at that moment)

_Come on, wake up silly!_

Rictofen groaned as another voice started talking

_Wake up, you faggot…that bastard killed robin!_

Rictofen opened his eyes, only to see the stranger and pinkie pie leaning over him. Rictofen looked at pinkie and said "why didn't you leave me to die, and what the hell is pissy-pants Mcgay doing here?" pinkie gave him a hug and happily said "because I never leave my friends behind, and because all the other ponies got killed by the zombies, and after batman woke up from his nap and smoked a doobie, he kicked them back into their graves!"

Rictofen looked over at this so-called "batman" and said "you, why didn't you attack me? I mean, I did hold you and you…friend in the red underwear up at gunpoint, and how did you not get killed after the zombies killed everything else, if pinkie is correct…I say this because I saw you passed out and then pissed your panties!"

Batman looked at him and angrily said "it's not piss, I just sweat from my dick…and you stalk Hitler, so you can't talk….and, that thing that quick-scoped everyone, and killed robin, he is still alive, and I need someone to help me find that bastard, plus, you had some grade-A pot on you."

Rictofen facepalmed as he picked up his MP40 and his maps, and started down the trail, noting all the dead zombies and ponies littering the ground He turned and looked at batman and pinkie then said "well, I don't want to die alone, come on!" batman chuckled in a scary chain-smoker voice and started walking down the trail, but Rictofen was…concerned as he saw pinkie staring at the dead bodies on the ground, then looking very evilly at him and batman.

He just ignored her as he kept walking down the trail

(Back to Marcus)

After the tank got stuck on a log, they managed to get into a small house and hold out for about an hour, because that's when it stopped, as in nothing even moved outside their holdout. Marcus looked out the door and said "ok, I think we are clear, dash…fly above this crap and see if there is a way out of here, because the tank probably is never going to work again" dash nodded as she flew up about 50 feet and started circling, looking for a route to escape.

Marcus ran up to the tank, and started looking at the engine, while Ridinoff and Mendez kept an eye out for more enemies. As Marcus worked on the tank, and got it to start, he noticed something…it was quiet, too quiet for a forest…every now and then he heard heavy breathing, but dismissed it as ridinoff or Mendez breathing

After about 10 minutes, Marcus noticed clouds gathering in the sky, and even lightning off in the distance, and the wind started to pick up, and it got so bad, dash had to land because she couldn't fly straight. Marcus swore he heard laughing as he managed to get the tank on the road, and once he got off to check the chassis, he heard a voice boom across the sky as the lightning picked up:

_FETCH ME THERE SOULS!_

At that point, just beyond the tree line, several strikes of lightning hit the ground, and the growling of dogs could be heard, and the tree line now glowed red. Marcus racked his shotgun, and took a defensive stance behind a smoking log. Ridinoff looked over at the right side of the trees and yelled "look! We got flaming hell dogs!" and then opened up with his CCSH, because at that point "hell hounds" ran at them from all directions, and the air was then filled with the sound of gunfire

As Mendez used his P.A.R, laughing as the dogs exploded from the hail of gunfire he was making, almost froze as he heard the scream of dash ringing in his ears, and turned in horror as a hound dragged her off into the forest, and before he could even think, he was running after her, not even caring that a hound just bit a chuck out of his side. Marcus, who was now using his pistol, looked over and yelled "MENDEZ, WTF ARE YOU DOING, WE CAN'T HOLD OUT BY OURSELFS!"

As he ran through the jungle, Mendez had a flashback, of when he was tortured by the covvies, nearly one year ago and the voices were at the back of his head, nagging for him to complete his mission. He ignored them as he kept running down the trail; he was surprised when he saw the hound in a small clearing up ahead, as it was sitting on the ground, as if comforted by its master's presence, with dash lying on the ground, her eyes shut, and a bite mark on her hind quarter.

Mendez didn't hesitate as he shot the dog in the head, and then ran up to dash, and checked her wounds. Mendez then heard a noise behind him, and as he turned around, he saw the sparkly human hit him in the face with a copy of "twilight" and he then passed out. The creature laughed and said "the master will be pleased…now I will sparkle in victory!"

Authors note: Edward Cullen will die. Very painfully, rest assured.

ALSO, thanks to the 2 people who commented and replied on suggested name for my OC villain.

R&R, good sirs.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: the story for the next few chapters are of batman's wish: THIS IS NAM' BABY! Also, I have a question: does everyone hate my chapter 5's? in my first book, almost nobody looked at chapter 5, same for this story…maybe it's just me.

Chapter 6 fuck it, NO MORE CHAPTER NAMES.

As Marcus shot the last dog, the clouds that were covering the area rolled away, but maybe as final retribution, a strike of lighting hit the tanks ammo supply, and caused the tank to detonate in a ball of fire, and a distant voice laughed at the trouble it had done.

Marcus turned to ridinoff and glumly said "ok, tell me you had the radios, and that they weren't in the tank." Ridinoff pulled 1 small radio set out of his bag, and turned it on…however, instead of hearing "white noise" (AKA lady gaga) they heard panicked yelling: "_repeat, is there ANY American troops in the area, we are pinned down by zombies, shadow creatures, and an asteroid hit our main LZ, we need fire support, at location ZZ-C254, if we don't receive help in the next 15 minutes, I request broken arrow, on my command!_

Ridinoff looked at Marcus and said "hey, maybe if we head to that area, we can get there help! Marcus shrugged "I don't know, victor…I mean these area American soldiers from Vietnam, and I don't know how they will react to the fact they are in a world filled with talking ponies, which, that concept alone sounds like a really bad fanfiction, hell my whole life involving this place is like a bad fanfiction…"before he could finish, a portal opened and a remotely familiar figure walked out, with chuck Norris and the most interesting man in the world standing on either side of him.

The figure simply said "do you know who I am?" Marcus shook his head. The figure smiled "very well, I am Michael Blackburn…and I write fanfiction, and…I SURE AS HELL KNOW YOU AIN'T DISREPCETIN' IT!" the most interesting man in the world looked at Marcus and spoke: _I don't normally kick people's asses, but when I do, I also do the victory teabagging_. Before Marcus could respond, he was dropkicked, and then teabagged. Before he blacked out, he heard Blackburn say "don't be dissin' my hobby, and just to prove my point, I'm teleporting you to the center of the fighting here!"

(about 5 minutes later) Marcus opened his eyes, wondering if he just had a nightmare, but judging from the fact he and ridinoff were lying in a trench with bullets whizzing overhead told him. Ridinoff was awake, and scrambling to unjam his gun. Marcus looked over the trench and saw 2 things: on one side, American troops were shooting at zombies, who were on the other side.

Marcus looked on the ground, and picked up his shotgun, he then jumped out of the trench and charged at the zombies, head on. He killed the first few with his shotgun, but after the first 20, he ran out of rounds, so he loaded (somehow) condoms and 3 oz. soda cans into the barrel and started popping of headshots and shanking them with a sharpened plastic spoon he found on the ground. After about five minutes of holding them off, one of them grabbed his legs, as others poured out of the forest.

Marcus squeaked in terror as the horde approached him, and he closed his eyes, hoping it wouldn't hurt much. His cracked his eyes open as he heard a huge smashing sound behind him, and turned to see a M60 Patton tank rolling at the horde, firing a MG at the masses. He saw the tank stop about 100 feet from them, and heard the driver scream "HELL SUCKS, YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT?" before Marcus could get what he meant, a stream of jellied napalm fire flew from the turret, and instantly fried all the approaching zombies

As the fires died down, Marcus heard a crowd of running toward where he was lying, and felt a set of hands grab him and drag him on a stretcher, and a voice asked "you still in one piece, trooper?" Marcus painfully replied "god…my balls, I can't feel my balls!" he felt a slap on his shoulder and heard someone say "hey, don't worry, you have more balls than you even need, charging those bloody mongrels with your shotgun!" Marcus felt a needle go into his arm, and the pain go away.

Marcus stood up, and turned around to see his saviors, a ragtag group of US marines, bloody and dirty from what looked like non-stop fighting. One of the marines looked at Marcus and said "hey, I ain't ever seen a uniform like that before, and what the fuck is UNSC?" Ridinoff trotted up and replied "the UNSC is the current human fighting force since the early 2500's, and he is a helljumper, that's what his armor type is."

All the marines jaws hit the ground and one of them said "…and why the fuck can that horse talk? What next? a unicorn-thing that is leader of this place, huh, hell, and the leader wants to always get in this "helljumpers" pants! Oh, and maybe, humans can go into space now!" Marcus looked at him and replied "dude, did you know that all of that, with some slight errors, is all true?" the marine said "YOU FUCKED A HORSE!" Marcus angrily replied "SHE IS A SEX FIEND! SHE SLIPPED ME A MICKEY!"

One of the marines pointed a gun at ridinoff and yelled "HEY, guys! This pony is a fuckin' commie! He speaks Russian!" Marcus turned and said "guys, he is not a commie, he is a Russian stallion! Major difference." One of the marines yelled "SO, YOU FUCK HORSES! C'mon guys, let's teach this asswipe a lesson!" as they swarmed Marcus, a voice rang out:

"HALT, ATTENTION!"

The marines dropped him and went to attention as a gruff looking marine officer walked up and offered a hand to Marcus and said "don't mind the boys, they are just jumpy, you and the pony are welcome here anytime, you guys saved our asses"! Marcus nodded and said "it's cool, and it is great to see some marines again, I haven't seen a marine in weeks" the officer laughed and said "well, my name is captain. Sheppard…Hershel von Sheppard, of the 202 battalion, US MARINES!" Marcus shook his hand and said "well, captain, I am captain Marcus waters, of the 5th inter-galactic UNSC battalion, at your service!"

Sheppard nodded as he checked his 44., and then asked "so, how did you get to Vietnam, captain?" Marcus gave him a look and said "we…better sit down, this is a long story."

(elsewhere) Rictofen tried to ignore batman, as he was getting FUCKING ANNOYING at this point, and a wave of dread and relief rushed over him as he saw shi no numa, knowing that he could kill, and batman could possibly die. Rictofen looked at pinkie, who was happily hopping next to him…he wondered if he was getting attached to pinkie, she was good company, and she was fun to be around, and he didn't have this much fun since he was a torturer for the Reich.

As they stepped into the swamp, Rictofen knew something was different…Russian AK's littered the place, and t-54's were parked in a row just outside the main hut, and lastly an NVA flag flew over the main building. Rictofen was stunned, but it soon became fear: the NVA had German technology, and he couldn't stand for it. He cocked his MP40 and turned to batman and said "ok, do you have a gun, and do you want to kill some Vietnamese?" batman grinned and said "oh, hell yeah, just like I did back in nam" he then pulled an M-60 out and charged toward the main building.

Rictofen slapped his head as the turned the safety off on his gun and ran closely behind batman, shooting anything that didn't get mowed down by the caped crusader, Rictofen was stunned at the carnage that batman was causing, as he held nothing back as he rambled on about nam'. As they neared the main building, batman ran up to a NVA officer, and ripped his organs out with a batarang, and he then sat down to smoke a doobie, as if he was satisfied by killing of an entire base.

Rictofen ignored him as he ran to the teleporter, the only way to quickly get to "the giant" . he ran into the teleporter room, and was horrified, it was destroyed by the NVA. He fell to his knees and started crying, as pinkie walked into the room and said "what's the problem, did you injure yourself?" Rictofen shook his head and explained to pinkie about what happened, and pinkie nodded with sadness.

"well, I KNOW! I know what will make you feel better! I saw dash and Mendez do this in a tree once, and another time in the front of city hall! Rictofen didn't understand what pinkie was talking about, until she jumped on and started touching and kissing him, but Rictofen wasn't really excepting this as he screamed "AHH! I FORGOT MY RAPE WHISTLE! HELP BATMAN, I-ohhh, that feel's good…does this make me a zoophile?"

(3 hours later) "ohhh, ok pinkie…that was…interesting, we should do that again, just never tell anyone..the guys thought I raped the monkey bomb as it was!" Rictofen said, almost dreamily as he stumbled out of the room. Pinkie hopped out and said "I always did that during my wild parties, sometimes to dash, other times to vinyl scratch…and sometimes to random hobos outside!" Rictofen smiled and said "well, mother never wanted me to fuck animals, or play with myself, but I don't always do what mother wants!" pinkie smiled as they went off to find batman

(elsewhere, deeper in everfree forest, red zone)

Mendez woke up, covered in blood and vomit, stunned at the pain all over his body. He got up and looked around, only to find out he was In a cage, somewhere underground…in the cage next to him, he saw rainbow dash lying in a pool of blood.

"DASH!" he yelled as the ran to bars of her cage. She mumbled something he didn't understand as a evil voice spoke: _ah, the hero awakes! Tell me, did you like your sleep?_ Mendez screamed "WHO ARE YOU, WHAT DO YOU WANT! A mare walked from the shadows, she was large, black and had strange blue crystals hanging off of her back, with a wicked blue glow in her eyes. She laughed and said "you really never have heard of me? Well, I'm not surprised…you see, evil never had a face, many say nightmare moon, but..no, she is not, I was always waiting, waiting for a time to strike, I just needed a medium to use to create my form…"

Mendez looked with anger as she lifted her wing, and the wall behind her lit up with green and blue crystals and kept on talking "…and THIS is my medium, the source…my soul mate: tiberiuem!" Mendez was now wondering what those had to do with anything, and the mare, as if sensing his curiosity, answered his question "...but, you doubt how these have the power…it has power that is the power of the gods, it gave me what took all of Equestria a eternity to gain: the pure essence of chuck Norris! MWAHAHAAHAAH!"

Mendez had a WTH? Going on as she turned around and lastly said "however…you want to know my name, I shall tell you…uhhh, fuck…you know what? I truly never had time to name myself…I was too busy planning domination, uhh forgive me, I'll get back to that subject later." Mendez hoofpalmed as she looked at him and said "however, as I have learned reading your mind…you are quite the nasty one…show me." She smiled as he said "well, did I ever tell you I was once a plumber?"

Mendez knew he was fucking up by doing this, but he could now say he was _inside _enemy territory. Bow-chicka-wow-wow.

Authors note: ok, I made this chapter about one day before I asked for an OC name, and I just don't want to re-write it.

Well, R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: ok, this chapter will….fuck it, I'm too busy to give a explanation to what you are reading. Back to my morphine! (inserts IV) yeeeeeaaaaahh….

Chapter 7 back in nam', we chain-smoked.

Sheppard's jaws had hit the ground by the time Marcus finished telling his tale "and, after we fought off the second wave of Nazi zombies, we were here. Capschi?" Sheppard shook his head and said "so, I don't exist, I'm a book character?" Marcus nodded and said "however, you are now a real person, because of magic." Sheppard sniffed twice and then looked at Marcus and said "well, I still have my mission, character or not, I will help you get deeper in this forest, but only if you help me and my men."

Marcus looked at a large map he put on the table and said "so, what am I looking at?" Sheppard pointed to a city labeled on the map and said "THIS, is hue city, our objective…we must take this city to complete our mission, and then box the NVA in from a strike from the BUFF's….and this is our staging area, but when we were about to leave for battle, those damn zombies attacked! "

Marcus picked up a M16 off of a gun rack and said "well, then let's get ready to go, shock and awe style…you got anything that can blow shit up?" Sheppard nodded and led Marcus to a Quonset hut labeled "boom-boom" and opened the doors on it, revealing 25 heavily modified M-60 Patton tanks, all fueled and ready. Marcus turned to Sheppard and yelled "IT CAN BE DONE!"

(5 minutes later)

As Sheppard confirmed the attack orders, he got on the radio and said "bravo 2-6, this is lima 4-9, do you copy?" a voice crackled a response "yes sir, this is bravo 2-6, the f-4's are ready with the napalm, and the gunships are on the way, just say when, boss" Sheppard walked to his tank, commanded by Marcus and said "on my mark…MARK!"

At that point, Marcus heard the air rumble as almost 100 F-4's flew over, heading for hue city. Before he knew it, he saw Sheppard get in the tank's driver seat, and start driving down the road.

Rictofen looked in every building in the center, but couldn't find batman, he then started that batman ditched him and left, but after he heard a raspy "SQUUEEEE-" he knew he was still around. Rictofen walked into a clearing to see batman whacking it on a dead NVA pilot, as well as leaning against a unmanned HIND gunship.

Batman quickly zipped up his batfly up as Rictofen walked up to him and looked at the dead NVA, then at him. Batman said "I think he died of a heart attack….fuck it, I just was doing hand teabagging." Rictofen facepalmed as batman tried nervously to continue "…and, and...WAIT! I saw you were sad about how you didn't have your teleporter thing anymore, so…I killed this helicopter pilot, then proved my superiority over him, and then I was gonna fly you and pinkie to "the giant"

Before Rictofen could even respond, a happy pinkie ran into the gunner seat of the helicopter, and started pressing all the buttons on the control panel. Pinkie looked at Rictofen and said "get in right here, we can make some new friends from the air". Rictofen started to tear up, she was almost as crazy as him. Batman stuck a whole pack of cigarettes in his mouth, and lit them all on fire as he sat in the pilot seat of the gunship, and started the engine. Rictofen clambered in the gunner seat with pinkie, and closed the canopy as the helicopter took off the ground.

"so" batman began "where is your "giant?" Rictofen pointed to a section deep inside the forest, near the ground zero of the zone, the area filled with "115". Little did Rictofen know, that they would be passing through hue city.

(meanwhile, in the red zone)

Mendez smiled as he woke up, he got laid again, making it 356 for this week…he looked over to see where he was, because light was filtering in now. He was in some sort of building made out of "tiberiuem". He looked over to dash's cage, and was surprised, her wounds were gone, she was awake, and she (from the looks of it) met there captor as well (bow-chick-wow-wow).

He heard a familiar voice behind him say "ok, I think I can tell you my name I made…satin ether". He turned to see her, and he was stunned, she looked badass in the dark, and on her back, but so much more…badass in the light. She looked at Mendez and smiled "well, you and your friend both know me, it is time for you to meet my employees. She pointed her head behind her and said "I know you have met my friend Edward, but I also have: Hitler, the penguin, Ray William Johnson, and these random squeakers from Xbox live."

Mendez looked to see the penguin on a computer, looking up furries on Google; Hitler was playing an indie game called "kill the Jews", and the squeakers were camping on "wasteland" with riot shields and snipers in MW2. One of the squeakers started trolling Edward, who put his gay lifestyles magazine down, and started sparkling himself with a knife.

Just as the squeakers got the loudest, Mendez heard something move in the shadows, and a voice utter "fake….and…..GAAAAAAY!" at that point, RWJ pulled out a katana and decapitated the squeakers, then said "YEAH! JUST TRY TO LEAVE THE A COMMENT BELOW!...or on facebook and twitter". As he sat down, a portal opened, and chuck Norris stepped out and said "YOU, good sir, have earned the right to join the badasses, here is our card: I bag of ruffles, with only one chip eaten (so badass. They can only eat just ONE chip.) RWJ said "….ok, that sounds good, but before the comic question of the day, here is a cute video of a kitty cat!"

(TV appears, video plays)

Hitler and penguin stop and look, and they both say "dude, that shit is gay." At that point, they burst into flames, and melt due to the excessive cuteness the kittehs are producing. RWJ walks into the portal with chuck Norris, and the room goes quiet. Satin looks back at Mendez and says "fuck…what just happened?" Mendez looked and said "…I pity you, you now have just a faggot as your henchman."

Satin then said "well…guess what, you 2…I am going to infest you with tiberiuem, and you will be my henchmen, and recreation devices! How do you feel about that!" rainbow jumped up and said "WHAT? NO! NOT TO US!" Mendez nodded as he stood up. Satin smiled and said "well, I guess you will have to sit through the process that got started when we have fun last night."

Mendez and dash then said "dude…what?" she smiled as she started to explain "you see, Mendez is being infected through this stallionhood, and you dash, are being infected in most of your orifices, but that's because you are, as Hitler once said, a cum-guzzling slut." Dash blushed and said "that's what twilight said…and the mayor…and ridinoff…Marcus too…my high school teacher….Fluttershy…everypony in cloudsdale…" Mendez hoofpalmed at her response, but as he was looking down, he noticed something weird, his stallionhood had some small traces of green tiberiuem, and it wasn't there a day ago…

Mendez ignored it as he noticed dash's wing were erect now.

(Elsewhere, in batman's gunship)

The cockpit was filled with smoke as batman started lighting up more pot, Rictofen finally opened the side window on the cockpit as they flew over the jungle, and pinkie went into the troop bay to sleep for a bit. In general, it was quiet. Rictofen was looking at maps as he noticed some movement on the radar, as well as transmission on the radio.

He saw a formation of fast-movers, and he prepped the redeye SAM units. Over the radio he heard someone gay say "-don't worry, slippy's here!" another voice said "shut the fuck up slippy, you're a faggot and we all hate you, so DO A BARREL ROLL!" Rictofen spun up the chin gun as he heard "hey, one of andross's fighters is on our scope, let's rock and roll!" batman hit the radio and started playing _ride of the valkyries_ as he moved to attack speed.

Batman start rambling about "back in nam' we ate this shit for breakfast" as he dodged a red missile launched by one on the fighters as they flew past him. Batman turned the gunship around as Rictofen fired the MG at one of the tailing fighters, and he yelled "taste the rainbow mothafukas!" as it caught on fire and crashed. Over the radio, they heard the one called "slippy" scream "NOOOOO! FUCKME!" as he slammed into the ground, and fell out of the cockpit, only to get killed by starfox fanboys, then lit on fire.

The 3 other pilots in that squadron said on the radio "thanks, you saved me a missile by doing that!"

As the fight progressed, the one who screamed about barrel rolls flew next the gunship and screamed "IM GUNNA RAM YOU, AND WATCH YOU BARREL ROLL INTO THE GROUND! AHAHAHA-what? AGGGHH-" Rictofen never heard him finish, as a explosion rocked the enemy fighter, and Rictofen heard pinkie say "leave my friends alone, or my friend rocky will kick your ass." Rictofen looked at the bay to see her leaning out the door with a heavy MG and SAM launcher in hoof, as well as a crazed look in her eye, and her hair limp.

Rictofen saw the flaming corpse of the enemy pilot barrel roll all the way to the ground. _Ironic_ Rictofen though as he targeted the next fighter. One of the pilots said "great fox, come in! We lost peppy and slippy, we need fire support, as well as we need to land from fuel and smart bombs!" a robotic voice replied "roger, great fox will cover you."

Rictofen picked up a huge target on radar as the ship "great fox" appeared. He had very little time to think about it as he felt the helicopter jink hard to the left, and watched as glowing yellow beams came from the 2 guns on the great fox's hull. One pilot said "ok, keep em' busy while we land" as they flew into a bay on the front of the ship.

Batman gunned it and flew straight at the great fox. Rictofen screamed "what are you doing, you'll get us killed!" batman said "well, ima fly us into that bay, and destroy those fuckers while they are not moving, you game? Because we did this shit back in nam'!" Rictofen fired on the fox's main guns, and to his surprise, destroyed them. Batman flew into the bay, and Rictofen let them have it, and bullets from the helicopter chain-gun shredded the fighters, pilots and dotted the bay with bullet holes.

Pinkie almost screamed over the headset "TARGET THERE ENGINES, THEY ALL MUST DIE!" Rictofen looked at a disturbed batman who prompt flew out of the bay, and behind the fox. As he opened fire, a pained voice said "so…andross's men…finally beat starfox….not if I got anything to say about it….my name is fox mccloud, and THIS IS FOR MY FATHER! ALLAH HU ACKBAR!

Rictofen saw the great fox turn around, and head at full speed to them, however, batman jinked as the fox was about to hit, and he laughed as it hit the ground, and exploded into flames. Rictofen then simply said "continue course to the giant, we mustn' be hindered"

Pinkie then said "oh, that was fun…I am going to throw a success party!"

Rictofen nodded tensely as he saw pinkie sharpen a knife, and draw a kill tally on the HiND's door.

Authors note: WTF was I smoking when I wrote this? The word may never know. R&R so I know im not typing for nobody.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Vietnam happens. Just look at the title.

Chapter 8: liberation of hue city

Marcus looked into the tank's telescopic sights, and looked at the nearing city, and he gulped, he had only a basic idea on this tank's abilities, and had no idea on defenses of the city, but because they were almost there, it didn't matter now. Marcus turned to the captain and said "hey, Sheppard…if they got defenses, how are we gonna get past them?" Sheppard pointed up and smiled.

Marcus didn't understand, and went back to the gunner seat. A few seconds later, he heard F-4 radio chatter "granddaddy ballsack, this is big papa penis, white death inbound, over" Marcus then saw the bunkers defending the town explode in white flames as the napalm hit its mark. Sheppard got on the radio and yelled "OK! CITY IS OPEN, CHARGE THEM DOWN!"

As the rushed down the road to hue city, they (at first) met little resistance, but about 5 minutes after the bombing, the met FUCKLOADS of t-54's. Sheppard turned to Marcus and said "arm the AT rounds, it's open season!"as the tanks charged into the town, they eliminated all who stood in their way, ridinoff was told to operate the gun of a huey, so he covered them from above.

Marcus had destroyed several tanks, but before he knew it, hailstorms of RPG-7 AT's flew into the side of his tank. "BAIL OUT!" Sheppard screamed as the fire began to rise inside the tank's hull. Marcus felt something hit him in his head, and he felt the flames surround him, it looked like the end.

(some time later)

_-ok, come on, wake up…_

Marcus stirred, and before he knew it, he felt something good inside his veins. He opened his eyes, only to see a sergeant dressed in a mud and bloodstained uniform, who promptly said "hey, were you in the tank that the captain was driving?" Marcus nodded, but before he could say anything, the soldier said "well, he and the crew were killed, and you must have some idea about our plan to retake the city?"

Marcus stared blankly back at him. The soldier then said "oh, wait….sgt john marsh, reporting for duty!" Marcus stood up, and picked up a M-16 off the ground and said "did you see any gunships get hit?" the sgt Shook his head and said "nope, they all went back to base, they went dry on fuel and ammo."

Marcus wondered where ridinoff was at that time.

(meanwhile, at ridinoff's location) ridinoff got in a jeep and said to the pilots "thank you, I haven't blown shit up like that since the taking of barklin!" the pilots laughed as he drove off. Ridinoff had bad news, Marcus was killed in his tank, and he had his duty to report that the team went KIA, and now a Pegasus strike team would have to attack from the air.

(Back to Marcus)

He looked at the map and frowned…almost 90% of their armor was lost, they had no air support, and they didn't have a radio for artillery. It was, as the troops often said, FUBAR. Marcus turned to the men and said "we…are in deep shit, with no paddle…but, we are troopers, and we are god on the ground…we don't need tanks, we got the rockets, air can't hurt us, and infantry…the NVA are a bunch of pussies! We can take em' and hue city will be ours in 12 hours! The troopers screamed "hooah!" as Marcus loaded his rifle and said "let's get this done."

(elsewhere) Rictofen saw the fire and explosions before he even saw the city, and he knew whoever was attacking would most likely fail at their current rate. However, if he could, perhaps…turn the tables, that would slow the NVA down, and let him get to the giant faster. He spun up his guns as they flew into the combat zone.

(back to Marcus) as the fighting progressed, Marcus saw the men fight like the devil, he was impressed with them, and he knew what they were feeling. As he walked into a building, he heard sgt. Marsh scream "LOOK OUT!" and felt him tackle him as a gun went off. He got up to see a NVA lying on the ground, with his pistol out. Marcus fired a burst of M-16 into him, and turned to marsh, who was holding his arm in agony.

"fuck…he got me…but, at least you are still alive…." Marsh uttered as a medic picked him up. Marcus ran to him and said "why did you do that?" marsh smiled and muttered "hey, I never would let a man get hurt, gotta keep em' safe…hell, I would take that bullet for you, the cap'n, private Nile…yeah…Nile, he's just like my brother..Huh..yeah id' go nuts if he died…." He went limp as the medic injected him with morphine, as he fell into a sleep, relived of his pain.

Marcus tipped his cap to the trooper, he was one of the bravest men he ever met, and he sincerely hoped he would recover, he was like…like the soldier that Mendez was, when they first met. Marcus now had a reason to fight, to make these bastards pay, from john's wound, to the thousands KIA, all the NVA would pay, person by person, blood drop by blood drop.

(hours later)

Marcus was pleased as they cleared out the last building, and prepping up to do the final push to the NVA depot, it was gonna be tough, but if they did it right…they would have hue city, and he could get deeper into the everfree, as well as maybe find Mendez and dash…

As the men prepped for the final push, a radio-op ran into the room and said "SIR! WE GOT A HIND GUNSHIP INBOUND!" Marcus looked out to see an ugly helicopter flying toward them, and he pulled out a LAW and started aiming at it. But, to his surprise the helicopter flew to the enemy base, and started hovering around it. Before he could contemplate what it was doing, it opened fire on the NVA base, and utterly destroyed it, as it's rockets hit some fuel tanks and HE ammo the NVA stored.

Marcus heard a trooper scream "WE TOOK HUE CITY! MARCUS DID IT!" Marcus didn't remember the night after that moment, he was too busy thinking of his men who had died, and knowing that he had just saved these men.

Author's note: oh, if you are wondering, sgt John marsh is a reference to a story called "out of the jungle" parts of my reference kinda explain some of the stuff that happens to him (I:E how he got a bullet in the arm) it was written by a great guy named mamoo…you should totally read that story, I liked it. It's on my favorite story list.

well, Vietnam is out of the way, now Marcus goes deeper into the everfree…let's just say "Jurassic park" meets "half-life 2" give me a few days to prep up things.

R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: dudes, It may be a VERY long time between chapters, school is about to re-start…and I don't think I can continue a chapter a day! Also, I have been celebrating my birthday (whoo me) so I had little time to type, well keep a weather eye for the next chapters

Chapter 9: the fallen world that also is lost.

Marcus got in a jeep, as he loaded the guns the troopers gave him, as he drove off, going deeper into the everfree forest. After the miles past…something weird was happening, it was a city he was driving into, but one that was overran with trees, and other things.

He stopped his jeep for a second, and listened…he felt a rumbling in the ground, and heard trees being knocked over. He turned around to see a dinosaur smash through the tree's, and look at him. Marcus just managed to utter "you shittn' me?" as the monster roared and charged at him.

(minutes later)

Marcus hit the pedal and floored it as the monster sped after him. After about 2 miles, he drove into a dense urban area, and he stopped, to see if he lost it. He was looking down at his pants, noting that he pissed himself several times over. He looked back to see the creature walking slowly, a few blocks back…looking for movement.

As the creature neared his position, he tried to hide under a slab of concrete, hoping it wouldn't find him. As the creature started to look under the slab, a rumble and sirens were heard in the distance, and over a loudspeaker, a female voice blurted "_warning, creature intrusion of city 17, all units report to grid 4-79, orders are terminate."_ Marcus then saw a strange gray armored car stop, and open fire on the creature, which roared in pain as glowing shots hit it.

As the creature started to back away, the APC opened up, and about 10 strange looking troopers stepped out of it, and proceeded to open fire as well. Marcus watched in awe as the rounds the shot went straight through the large lizard, until the creature let off one last, defiant roar as is hit the ground in a bloody heap.

Marcus stood up from where he was and yelled "hey, THANKS! You guys saved my li-" before he could finish, one of them said "FREEZE! You're under arrest, citizen! You come with us." They pointed their guns at him menacingly as he slowly walked toward him. One of the troopers started searching him, and produced all his weapons and said "where did you get these?" Marcus said "the solders, they gave-" he never finished his sentence as he was punched in the stomach , as he passed out, he heard one say "I wonder if they'll kill him, or make him a stalker in nova prospekt…"

(Elsewhere)

Batman yelled to Rictofen "hey, isn't that "the giant"? he pointed at a factory with smoke coming out of it. Rictofen looked into his binoculars and nodded "yes, that is it….land us in the courtyard." He was trying to avoid jumping with joy, he finally got there! Now he could try to take over the universe! He accidently let out a ecstatic SQUEEEE-! That prompted batman to give him a strange look.

As they touched down, Rictofen knew something was wrong, yes the corpses of the zombies were still there, but there were energy fences and a guard tower set up, and as the touched down, he could hear a siren going off and a loudspeaker reporting: _intruders in "the giant", combine elite report for combat._

He walked up to an energy fence and looked at the panel….it was open, and waiting to be hacked offline, he just needed time, so he turned to pinkie and batman, then said "ok, cover me while I try to re-open the weapons lab so I can get some of the tools". Batman nodded and pulled a death machine out of nowhere, and started laughing as he spun it up. Pinkie had (somehow) a prison shank made out of a donut…_no help there_ Rictofen thought as he started pulling wires out of the panel.

Batman yelled "HERE THEY COME!" as combine elites ran into the yard. Batman started hosing them down with lead, turning them into red mist, batman looked to see what pinkie was doing. Pinkie ran up to a combine elite, jumped on his face, and started shanking him in his eye sockets, all the while the combine soldier was yelling "AAHH! GET IT OFF ME, GET…IT…OFF..ME!"

Rictofen ignored his screams as he kept on working.

(elsewhere)

Mendez was feeling…weird. Those crystals were spreading across his body….and it wasn't painless. He looked at his stomach, now covered with a sheen of green crystals, and he winced at the sight of them. Mendez looked up, only to see dash looking at him, and he quickly flipped over and said "uhh, it's nothing, just checking my fat levels!" dash was tearing up as see said "so…it is happening? You, you are becoming one of them?" Mendez looked away and nodded.

Dash said "well, then why am I not showing any signs….it doesn't make sense!" Mendez thought about it and said "well, maybe it only affects earth ponies….look, just try to leave this place; this is going to make the second time I've died in 2 years, and duke Nukem isn't around to help me!" dash flew up to him and said "if I leave, you are coming too, maybe the princess could help you!"

Just as Mendez opened his mouth, a large crashing noise happened outside the structure, and a hole got blown into the wall. Edward started shooting a AK-74u at the opening, only to get hit by a streak of blue light, and was then splattered on the wall behind him. Mendez put dash's head down as about 10 armor-clad humans walked in, pointing their guns at all angles. One of them started talking "man…GDI command will flip when they see all this tib…smith, call command, and see if ZOCOM can loan us a MARV.

Mendez lifted his head slightly, and got a look at these men: they were clad in yellow-ish armor, with strange looking cannon's in their hands, they had a canopy over their heads, as well as small searchlights on them as well. The one named "smith" started to talk into a radio: "GDI HIGHCOM, this is zone trooper squad delta-bravo, we have found a major tib zone, and we request a MARV, and some sonic emitters, over."

Before Mendez could hear anything else, a green flash of light filled the room, and before them stood a angry satin ether. "How DARE you come to my lair!" the troopers pointed their weapons at her, and yelled "WEAPONS FREE!"

to Mendez, what happened next was all a blur, the troopers fired their railguns, satin gored several of them with her tiberiuem horn, and one of the gored troopers got stuck on her horn, so she swung her head to the left, and the body flew off of her horn at such as fast speed, it smashed the bars on the cells that held Mendez and dash prisoners.

Dash picked up Mendez and took off for the hole in the wall the troopers made, not looking back until she couldn't hear the sound of them firing. She set Mendez down, and checked out his tiberiuem infection. A rumble caught her attention, and she took off the ground and looked around, and she saw something horrifying.

About 2 miles away, was a huge base with "zone troopers", and tiberiuem for miles in every direction.

(meanwhile, in ponyville)

Ridinoff was driving his jeep as fast as he could, he had to report this to twilight, so the princess could find out. As he crashed into the library, he jumped out and ran inside, only to find twilight reading a book called "Jurassic park". She flung the book out of sight and then said "o—oh, ridinoff! What a surprise, I thought you guys weren't going to be back soon…" ridinoff then said "cut the crap, we have major problems! I saw Marcus's tank get hit, and I don't think he made it, Dash and Mendez went missing, and things are getting hotter in the forest, we have full-on WARS happening in there! But, the point is: I want you to message the princess, and ask her if I can have control of S.U.N battalion, and also thunderstreak air battalion, we gotta get to the center of the everfree, the UNIVERSE depends on it!"

Twilight pulled out a sheet of paper and started writing:

_Dear princess celestia:_

_Victor ridinoff has returned from the everfree with bad news, Marcus, Mendez, and dash have disappeared, and we fear the worst. Ridinoff requests that you deploy all of our military under his command, so he can do a spearhead into the everfree, and end the crisis. We request a response as fast as possible (please)_

_Your faithful student, twilight sparkle_

…_and your bestest friend, victor ridinoff._

Twilight handed it to spike, and slammed her head on a table, this mission wasn't going as planned.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note: ok, this chapter follows like 4 different points of view, so I had to do extreme multi-tasking for this, and this chapter kinda will give you some ideas of what is now taking place. Also, I was loafing the past few days, the reason? I got minecraft and GMOD a few days ago, and 14 gigabytes of mods, do the math.

Ah, well chapter 10 is here anyways, so here we go…

Chapter 10: crossed realities

Marcus opened his eyes…his head was throbbing…he looked around, and was inside some sort of truck, being transported to a location unknown. The guard in his truck saw he had awoken and yelled "DON'T MOVE, SCUM" and hit him with a stun stick. Marcus hit the truck floor, and curled up as the guard started beating him.

The guard stopped to say something "ha, you think you can stop the combine? You cower from just one of us…how you think you can— AGGGH!" he was cut short by an explosion that knocked the truck on its side.

He heard someone yell "OPEN FIRE!"and then the sound of gunfire filled the air. Marcus looked out of the APC to see what was going on. About 40 people clad in dark blue were attacking the convoy he was being transported in, and they were raiding each vehicle, taking supplies and guns out of them.

On jumped into the APC he was in, and pointed his gun at Marcus and said "if you are a rebel, what is the password." Marcus replied "dude, fuck off! What is going on?" the rebel smiled "oh, you are one of us…that's today's password!" Marcus facepalmed as the rebel said "HEY, GUYS! WE GOT A FRIENDLY!"

(several hours later) Marcus had been filled in on what was going on in this area: humanity had fallen to aliens, and dinosaurs were everywhere. And some dude named "Gordon freeguy" or something like is going to save us all. Either way, the rebels needed help, and if he wanted to delve deeper into the everfree, he needed to stop the aliens in this city…and not get eaten by a dinosaur.

One rebel named Leroy said "so…if we aren't real, how do things go for earth?" Marcus simply said "shit happens, but one guy saves us all because our normal army is retarded." The rebels nodded and said "kinda like what Gordon does for us….we all get wet dreams about him, you know." Marcus slowly nodded, and then almost hurled. The rebel driver turned and said "ok, white forest is just ahead, so don't get too horny back there!" Marcus tried to ignore the fact these rebels were bigger sex addicts than rainbow dash. He thought to himself _just ignore them, maybe they will go away…how long until we get to their base?_

(Back at ponyville…)

Spike came waddling into the room holding a message and said "as you can see, I got a reply from the princess, she may be mad, because the message just flew out of my ass, do you have ANY icy-hot? Because it feels like I got back from prison "

Twilight ignored him as she used her magic to open the letter, and it said:

_To my dearest pupil twilight,_

_Due to the fact the strike team was lost, I am deploying shadow company P.S.U (Pegasus strike unit) , and am also deploying our 3__RD__ shock herd, with ridinoff being supreme commander of all assets. Your orders are to love and kill the shit out of everything in that forest, friend, foe or neutral…we must hid this mess! Also, we are listing Mendez, dash..and that sexy beast—I mean, Marcus KIA/MIA, BUT a SAR team will be dispatched._

_To pay for this, I am going to test you on subjects that dash and Mendez have taught you. _

_p.s invite Fluttershy, I hear dash taught her well._

_Your epic ruler:_

_Princess Celestia _

Twilight and ridinoff looked up with a shocked expression, but for different reasons; twilight was stunned that the princess knew of the lessons dash and Mendez taught, ridinoff was horrified that Shadow Company was being deployed, they were ex-cons and psychopaths that were deemed to never see a normal life, and they were the princess's hit squad.

Rumor was that pinkie was the cook for their battalion for a few years, but it also was rumored she got into a fight that led to a pony being diced with a butcher knife…

_But, that wasn't like pinkie_…ridinoff thought as he prepped the maps of the everfree forest, as he listed the combat zones he knew of. Ridinoff knew the princess wanted to level the forest, to prevent any more problems…but ridinoff knew that Mendez, dash and Marcus were in trouble, not dead…he needed to find them. He looked at the spot were hue city was and thought _I got a place to start looking._

(meanwhile, in satin's lair…) she breathed angrily as she applied tiberiuem to her wounds…things weren't going as planned, Mendez hadn't been turned yet…he would be a slave of her's in 48 hours, but he had time to warn somebody, and that Pegasus, dash, had not been infested….it was almost like she was immune….

A noise caused her to spin around, as a figure walked up and said "so, you don't like losing, ether I presume?" satin simply said "who are you?" the figure smiled and said "that's not important…do you want to rule this world? Because I got the tools and connections…I just need a reason"

Satin looked at him and said "I got betrayed plenty…for this you will suffer!" she splashed him with liquid tiberiuem and expected to see him wither in pain, but he then looked at her, and she saw his eyes; they glowed a strange green. She said in shock "you…you are an enlightened?" he smiled and nodded "well, I died once…my body then got exposed…I saw the truth….not for me, but the future of a tiberiuem world…we are one." Satin smiled because she now had the arm to strike back.

(meanwhile, at "the giant")

Rictofen was stunned, the guards were stupider than the zombies ever were! The just ran in a straight line, right into batman and pinkie's field of fire, and the almost always did fatal friendly fire! Rictofen ignored everything else as he opened the secret weapons lab: in the center of the room, there was a map of the "115a" site, and 3 devices lying on the table, a pair of Ray guns and a WunderWaffe DG-2X1.

Rictofen was surprised as he picked up the DG-2, as it had a bigger clip, and hummed with power. He didn't pay any attention as he picked up the map on the table, and ran to the courtyard where batman and pinkie were. He stepped out to see batman and pinkie pinned by maybe 40 "combine". Rictofen unholstered the DG-2 and fired, and he got a slight boner as he saw all 40 combine troopers heads explode. He looked down at the gun he was holding and uttered out "I don't remember designing this!"

Batman stood up and said "did you get your shit?" Rictofen looked at him and said "yes, I got the maps and tools, we must get to the hind, the site "115a" is closer than you could imagine!"

(35 seconds later)

Batman was sprinting to the hind to start the engine; this was going to be a hot take-off, because the gunship was being pelted with energy fire. As the almost got into the cockpit, the gunship burst into flames, and a large black shadow covered the sky. Batman felt a burning pain in his shoulder as he hit the wreckage. He looked up to see a large aircraft that looked like a high-tech fish, and almost screamed "RICTOFEN! HELP ME NOW!"

Just as the combine gunship hovered to take a shot a batman, several green energy beams hit the side of the gunship, making it roar in pain. Batman turned to see Rictofen firing 2 red handguns at the gunship. He ducked as the gunship fired at his position, and as it swooped over, a bolt of lightning was fired from one of Rictofen's gun, and the gunship span out of control, crashing in a ball of fire.

Pinkie ran up to batman, and pulled out a canister out of her saddle bag, and injected it into his wounds. Batman's eyes went wide for a second, then he coughed and said "this feels like PCP…will I be ok?" pinkie simply said "oh, silly you will live! I got this stuff from Marcus's medical cabinet, so it must be helpful!" Rictofen walked up and slung batman over his shoulder and said "well, I am not leaving you here, underwear man…we must find another way out."

(at that moment in Marcus's location…)

From what he could tell after 3 different re-telling of the same story, back in 2009, a company called black mesa fucked up and opened portals to another dimension…and the government thought they could hide the incident by killing all involved, and to an extend KILLIING THERE OWN TROOPS to hide all of this, then straight up nuking the place… and, frankly the story was very wild and unbelievable….then Gordon freeman comes into the picture: a scientist who has no military training, eye issues, and no experience with weapons (human and alien)…somehow THIS GUY kills highly trained US troops, aliens, and closes the portal gap (for a while) and he lives to tell the tale….Marcus was tempted to call bullshit on this one.

The truck came to a halt as the driver said "ok, we are at white forest, get this guy to dr. fag- I mean, Magnusson..he may want to know about this…" the other rebels chuckled and said to Marcus "ok, come with us…and mind the dog." Marcus didn't understand until he saw a giant robot run up to one of the rebels and "bark", which the rebel than said "aw…who's a good boy who won't become a blender? That's right, you!"

Marcus tried to ignore them.

Authors note: school starts for me in a few days, so I gotta somehow find time to write, but I must not stop, because in the next few chapters, I am adding GDI incursion in the red zone, zombies on the moon, betrayal by an old ally, and a villain helping fight another villain! It's time for me to get busy, see you guys later!

Oh, also R&R, stay thirsty, my friends,


	11. Chapter 11

Authors note: (shudder) tomorrow, I go back to school, time to piss off the rest of the year! Well, I still got my fingers, let's get this writing started!

Chapter 11 dr. Magnusson is an asshole.

The rebels led Marcus through a winding series of underground tunnels, until they walked up to a room filled with computers, in the center of the room was a table covered in a black cloth, and several photos; a banner on the table read:

R.I.P ELI VANCE

WE WILL MISS YOU

One of the rebels walked up to Marcus and said "are you the VIP that doctor Magnusson wants to see?" Marcus opened his mouth, but before he could say anything he heard someone yell "WHERE IS THAT VIP? I HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY!"

The rebel soldiers cringed and hid as a angry looking man walked into the room. He looked around, and upon seeing Marcus in his ODST armor he said "so, you are the "important person" who I have been having to wait hand and foot on!" Marcus almost stuttered as he simply said "well, I mean—your guys saved me from those combine guys, and they brought me here, no questions asked…I just wanted to talk to their leader, get my bearings, you know?"

The doctor looked at him and said "fine, come with me; since freeman is gone, maybe I can find a use for you." Marcus nodded and followed him down a long corridor. The dr. opened the door of a old war room, and turned the light on, shutting the door as Marcus walked in. as the dr. pulled out several large maps and laid them down on a table, Marcus asked "who was "Eli Vance"? And how did he die?

The doctor stopped what he was doing and said "..Dr. Vance was an old friend and colleague of mine, we worked in black mesa, and we were there the day the cascade that caused this whole mess to happen…he was killed by a combine advisor several days ago, and after that I sent his daughter and Gordon freeman to find a aperture science vessel…it may help us win…" Marcus almost uttered "your company caused all these problems? How can you live with that?" Magnusson almost yelled "IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! OUR FOOLISH ADVISOR ORDERED THE TEST!" the dr. laid his head on the table as he then said "look, I think you should just try to help, and then I can assist you."

Marcus grabbed the maps he was holding and tried to compare them to his maps he got from the US troopers, as well as the map he made, and he saw something weird….. they were from different era's, but the landscape was all the same….hue city was marked on this map, and listed uncharted on this one; but one thing was certain, the deepest part of the everfree was uncharted in all 3 maps. Marcus tapped on the doctor's shoulder and said "do you have any way I could get to this uncharted zone?"

Magnusson looked at him and said "do you see the zone between here and the place you want to go?" Marcus nodded as Magnusson said "...well, that's where all the remaining combine are holed up, between us and the uncharted zone, so I can get a commando team to support you, then insert you in the center of their camp, you have no say in the matter, have fun." Marcus just stared as the dr. did a perfect troll face and went back to work.

(elsewhere….)

Rictofen wished he had a diary, because somehow he, a pony, and batman took down an entire combine base, and stole a hunter chopper, and also found a computer with some back episodes of "freeman's mind"…. It was a good day.

Batman was getting used to the controls still, but he had a idea on how to use the chopper; it was much different from the hind because its flight stick was a spray painted wii mote. Batman leaned down to Rictofen and asked "so, where do we go now?"

Rictofen punched the coordinates into a terminal, and the GPS pointed out a spot on the map, Rictofen then said "just go here as fast as you can, we don't attack anyone…we are running out of time!" batman nodded as he hit the throttle.

Rictofen and batman soon got preoccupied, so pinkie went back into the tiny troop bay and pulled out here logbook and started writing an entry:

_Mission report 45:_

_Rictofen is slowing his speed down, the group head of div. 935 will not allow this, and next stopping point, I shall attempt to find my way to the illuminati moon base, and usher the control of the world to the leader. _

Pinkie put away the log book, then collapsed and fell asleep, waking 5 minutes later with no knowledge of what happened.

(in canterlot)

The princess was enraged, almost all of her advisors had been killed by these monsters from the everfree, and not even Marcus could stop them! She needed help badly, and she was running out of options. Her thoughts were interrupted by a guard who walked in and reported "your majesty, we have an unknown human who requests to see you; he claims to have a solution to your problems.

The princess nodded and said "lead him in, then leave me alone…do not barge in on me again, or I will have you enjoying bananas on the moon!" the guard nodded and a human wearing a olive drab outfit walked into the room and said "hello, your majesty…I am captain Hershel von Sheppard, and I have an answer for your problem." The princess smiled and simply said "your hired."

(1 hour earlier, in the tib. Red zone)

Dash had stabilized Mendez's wounds, and right now they were sitting in a cave, watching strange military vehicles drive around collecting tiberiuem. Dash looked over at her lover, and her eyes started to tear as she saw him lying there, covered in crystals. She reached into his rucksack to see what he was carrying, and pulled out a 2-way radio, his CZZS sidearm, tons of MRE'S, and 10 green bricks and a cord with a trigger.

Dash didn't have time to inspect it as she heard footsteps outside the cave she was in. she heard several raspy, garbled voices say "these GDI dogs scramble to protect 'blue zones' but leave the victims alone to suffer for the rest of their life, and we must not be forgotten!" dash peaked out of the cave to see 6 huge humans wielding miniguns and plates of armor strapped to their body standing on a hunk of tiberiuem looking at the GDI units

One of the humans started sniffing the air and said "I smell something…LOOK! What is that, it's GDI! Get'em!" before dash knew what was happening, the humans had here pinned against a wall, and were growling angrily. One of them said "his ain't GDI…it's a pony! I wonder if we can make a meal outta this…" the other humans nodded, but a voice then yelled "LEAVE HER ALONE! YOU WANT HER, YOU GO THROUGH ME!" the humans turned to see Mendez standing at the lip of the cave, his body shimmering with tiberiuem. One of the humans said "..he..he is a forgotten! That's not possible for an animal to…" Mendez then said "..to become a tiberiuem creature? Buddy, I was a human, but I died and got re-deployed as a pony, deal with it, and leave my girl alone, or I will wipe your ugly ass over the pavement!"

The humans gathered in a circle for a second and started talking to each other, and after about 1 minute, then turned back to Mendez and said "we are sorry….we did not mean to offend you or your mate…we only hate the GDI for ignoring us, and anyone who is not a mutant like us." Mendez nodded, he understood what it was like to never be listened to, he served the UNSC for more than 10 years.

One of the mutants said "it grows dark, we should head back to the tin city hovels" the others nodded and said "you and your mate are welcome, just follow us." Mendez nodded and signaled dash to follow. Mendez was surprised that these were even human; they had practically leather for skin! And they were also much bigger than any human he had ever seen. Mendez sprinted up to their leader and asked "so…what are your names?" their leader stopped for a moment and said "we have no names; we shed them after we became mutants." Mendez then asked "well, I need to have a way to identify you guys!"

The leader stopped for a moment and then said "fine, I shall make our names: I am one, he is two, he is three, and on down the line." Mendez looked at one and said "you aren't very creative, are you?" the mutant simply said "nope" as they continued down the trail.

(back in ponyville)

Ridinoff looked out of the library window at the camp the "shadow company" set up outside, and frowned; if it weren't for the fact they were the princess's special forces, I would have had them hung! Because when they arrived, reports of robbery, rape, and off-beat techno (vinyl scratch reported it, no less) had been becoming extremely frequent.

He had just finished the orders he was going to tell them, and they were: go into the forest, kill all who stand in the way, he posted these orders because he knew they didn't stand a chance, the U.S troops, or the zombies would quickly kill them off. As the prepared to give the orders, spike came in and said "message from the princess for you, vic." Ridinoff said "read it, I kinda got my hands full."

Spike un-rolled it and began:

_To my dearest commander, victor ridinoff,_

_After you give your move out orders for shadow company, I request you in canterlot so we may plan the strategy, because my dearest pupil has discovered the way to build advanced radio and command systems via the human tech manuals, so we can order the shadows to attack and move at a moment's notice,_

_This is an order, you must comply_

_Your badass leader-for-life, princess celestia _

Spike rolled the letter back up and said "well, pack your bags, I guess I take you to canterlot, no questions asked." Ridinoff cringed; he couldn't kill the shadow company by sending them to death anymore, the princess would be watching him. He walked outside to the podium that overlooked the S.C camp and said "shadows, ATTENTION!" the troops lazily got up and formed up in lines as ridinoff began their orders "today, you stallions are being sent on a search and destroy mission in the everfree, and you must get to the center at all costs, I shall be with the princess in canterlot, and I will give you Intel and orders from the new CAC system that was recently developed, do you guys copy?"

One of the shadows said "do we take no prisoners?" ridinoff said "at your discretion…" the shadows then yelled "TAKE NO PRISONERS! YEAH, RAPE THE FILLIES, KILL THE COLTS, WE GOIN' HUNTIN!" ridinoff personally wanted to unholster his CZ and shoot the colt who said that, but it wouldn't look good on his record.

As he turned around to prepare to head to canterlot later that day, he had a thought that never went into his mind before _if this is celestia's best, I am going to say Luna help us all._

Authors note: BEFORE anyone rages about pinkie, she is brainwashed, but she doesn't know it! (SPOILER: Rictofen is building a super weapon, and the best way I can describe it is: remember liberty prime in fallout 3? I'm thinking liberty pie. COMMUNIST THREAT DETECTED.)

Ok, Mendez is becoming a tiberiuem mutant now, and he is associating with mutant marauders from C&C 3, dash is however, (using ways not mentioned to keep other parts of plot secret ) keeping Mendez from becoming a mindless killer, because his tib. Infestation is worse than most forgotten get.

YES, general Sheppard from MW2 appears, and he isn't a good guy, I assure you. Note his older incarnate captain Sheppard was killed, so think about that.

LASTLY shadow company, they are the cream of the murderous crop, so they will kill lots of things, and victor ridinoff has (inavertly) became there CO. ridinoff, if you noticed, is getting some doubt about the princess, and shadow company, and Sheppard now works with celestia; in MW2, Sheppard betrayed his men, so that gives you an idea what is taking place.

WELL, R&R, and I hope you look forward to a multi-sided plot full of twists, action and references to current culture!

-M.B


	12. Chapter 12

Authors note: one of the things that plagued my first story was how short it was, but in my latest writing, I think I found a way to fix that…..

Chapter 12: cold steel

Marcus was trying his hardest to keep his team under a low profile, this area was swarming with combine armor, and the rebels wouldn't STFU, they just kept rambling on about "dreams of cheese", and they would accidently friendly fire ALL THE TIME.

As they kept going, one rebel stuck his head up and said "LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THERE BAS-AGGGH!" he never finished his sentence because a sniper took his head off. Marcus then heard one of the rebels yell "GUNSHIP! THEY KNOW WE ARE HERE!" before Marcus knew what was happening, a giant fish with a laser gun flew above them and opened fire, killing half the rebels in his squad.

One of the rebels pushed him under a log and said "GET DOWN, do you want your head to get taken off?" he was about to reply when he saw the rebel go limp, and he hit the ground, smoldering hole in his back. He was now the only one left, and a combine helo was dropping some combine troops off to hunt down the rest, Marcus knew this was the end, he shut his eyes and thought about what heaven was like, and if Chuck Norris was the greeter there. He then saw the gunship that was orbiting the area explode, and a steel voice say "I love parties, BUT NOT THE COMMUNIST ONES! ANCHORAGE WILL BE AMERICAN AGAIN!" Marcus leaned out, and his jaw dropped at the sight of it.

(Rewind time, 3 hours earlier at "site 115a")

Batman looked out the window of the combine chopper, and he was stunned at the location he was at, as far as he could see, building and mine entrances , and small patches of green crystals. Batman said "Rictofen, is this the place?' and kicked the back of his chair. Rictofen jumped awake as batman yelled, he lazily leaned to the window and looked out, and he then said "it…it is so beautiful, the 115 here….soon, this universe WILL BE MINE AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Er, I mean, set us down on that flat area over there, Herr Batman.

Batman ignored his evil laughs and landed in a small area near the main building, and before he even had the skids on the ground, Rictofen and pinkie were out of the chopper, and running for the main bunker.

Rictofen opened the door, and started rooting through everything in the room, looking at charts, designs, and production tables, pinkie was hopping about preparing for a "victory party" for how they got there, and batman was getting high over in the corner, so Rictofen knew it would be a good time to see what the group 935 had secretly been working on.

He saw a strange device against the wall; it looked like a television, but with several large boxes next to it. He saw a button on it, and pressed it, causing the screen to turn on, and several files appear on the screen, amongst them a message to one of the staff:

GROUP 935 (SECTOR 115 S-A1)

-TOP SECRET-

Subject: captured robotic exoframe

General, I am informing you that the recent discovery of the US army exoframe "liberty prime"….we removed it's existing weapons to study them, and we have given the robot a complete re-fit, it is now armed with: 2 high-power MK2 "ray guns", a extra-large prototype of the new WunderWaffe DG-3X (which gives prime the power to destroy multiple vehicles at once) we also mounted a number of conventional weapons on it, including : 6 arm mounted MG-42 APR's, a 120-mm siege mortar SB, a flamethrower, and a MKX 67mm automatic shotgun….it is a force to be reckoned with!

Well, in other news, I have given orders to remove my old assistant, dr. Rictofen…he is concerning me, and I think he has gone insane, that is the reason I am not going to inform him of the moon base that command has made, or the fact that we linked a teleporter there…or the fact we traveled in the future to do this, it will make sense in due time,

Signed: dr. maxis

end file

Rictofen stopped for a second and though _moon base?_

He looked through the rest of the files and looked into this "liberty prime" robot they talked about, and he was stunned when he found the files, it was more or less a rusty heap when the group got it, but know it appeared to be a robot that could have a copy of a mind to run it. Rictofen though for a moment _where can I get a person who would willingly have me make a copy of their brain and also be a person I could trust…._

Rictofen turned his head and saw pinkie, who was playing with a rubber chicken, he thought back to when he first met her, and remembered that "crazy" mode she went into every now and then. He smiled as he walked to her and said "pinkie, I need you to help me do something, I have reason to believe you could really help me." Pinkie nodded and hopped after him, as batman pulled out some "hippy grenade" pot, and lit up.

(Several minutes later)

Pinkie blankly smiled as Rictofen hooked up a headset to her head, and turned in on, bringing down a visor to her face. Rictofen looked at the instructions and said "FUCK! Oh, R&D has NOT finished brain copying! Huh, well it can be operated by that headset from here….uh, well let's try this anyway. Turning on vision sensors…done, arming weapons systems…done, all weapons hot….preparing servos, activating: liberty pie!

Pinkie smiled and said "time to make some new friends!" her voice was amplified through prime's speaker system, and the sound rocked the room. The huge robot then stood up, and walked out the door, as pinkie said "this is fun, where do I go?" Rictofen said "go north, and "make friends with everyone you meet!"

(Several hours of ass-kicking later)

Pinkie said "hey, Rictofen! I see a large base up ahead, and it is in the way to the teleport zone that we are going to, what do you want me to do?" Rictofen said "invite them to a party." Pinkie then yelled into the headset "I love parties, BUT NOT THE COMMUNIST ONES! ANCHORAGE WILL BE AMERICAN AGAIN!"

She then started to level all who stood in her way

(back to marcus)

Marcus stared in awe at this huge robot, which sounded vaguely like pinkie pie as it tore through combine striders, APC'S and hunter-choppers. Marcus stood up and started walking down the path the robot's huge feet had made, absolutely sure that he could just simply walk to the center of everfree at this rate.

(Meanwhile, in the red zone)

They had been following the mutants for hours, but the soon smelled "civilization"..cooking food, garbage and the smell that comes with massive numbers of people, and after they got over the hill, they laid eyes on it: the mutant hovel. Six said "man, it is good to be home, I may even get to show these 2 new ones the joy of fresh-cooked viseroid!"

Mendez simply said "that sounds good, but I could really go for some sack-time, I have had a rough day like you couldn't believe!" the mutants growled with approval as they started to enter the hovel's market, where dash and Mendez got to see what the mutants ate: small mutated creatures, that were severed with a side of oil.

Dash almost convulsed at the sight of it, but Mendez started drooling uncontrollably, he knew he was going to like this place. One walked up to a bunk room and said "you and your mate can stay here for the night, in the morning you will meet our leader, Norman." Mendez nodded as he stepped inside with dash and said "ok, thanks…I will see you guys tomorrow, in the meantime, I must "relieve myself"

One smirked and nodded as Mendez shut the door.

(the next day)

Mendez opened his eyes, and winced in pain as he thought "_I know dash likes it rough, but not that rough!"_ he looked at his body, and almost wanted to scream in terror, his body was covered in green crystals, and he now had a horn and wings made of tiberiuem.

His eyes went wide as he thought _I am now one of them…_

Authors note: ok, a few things to point out, 1) pinkie pie is controlling liberty prime 2) Mendez is a tiberiuem alicorn now and 3) Marcus is now on his own, and on foot…expect trouble.

R&R my friends


	13. Chapter 13

Authors note: school makes this a hard time to write, I gotta wake up early, get my homework done, play some Xbox, but then, I just write, it clams me, and I have discovered my true love: being a unique person, by doing what I please! My writing reflects it.

Chapter 13: power eventually finds a place to rest it's head…

As ridinoff entered the princess's chamber, he noticed several changes, like the MG nest lining the windows, and a map overlooking the everfree on a table, the princess was talking to a human he had never seen before.

He walked up to the princess and said "victor ridinoff, reporting for admin duties, what are your orders?" the princess smiled and said "at ease, now, I would first like you to meet my new advisor general Hershel von Sheppard, of the U.S army. Ridinoff suspiciously nodded at him as the princess continued "...and we can order shadow company around via this map and radio, which you will start doing so tomorrow, do you understand?" ridinoff nodded as he was dismissed

As he walked out, he muttered "I thought Sheppard was dead..."

(Meanwhile, near hue city, at that time)

The radar ops' Guys were getting very jumpy, a large blip in the radar was coming from the south, and it was closing fast, and they were losing contact with their southern bases, and they didn't know what to do.

(In the medical bay)

Ok marsh, you didn't take any direct hits, so you're in the clear, try not to kill yourself." The medic said as he put away his syringes. Marsh shook his head as he groggily said "ok…yes doc, I can try…but I won't make any promises…

As marsh walked out of the building, he went to the command center, to see if they had gotten any responds from command on extraction. As he walked in the building, he saw the ops guy' drinking beer as they continued to go through the radio channels, they were sweating like a guy about to be tossed to the lions. Marsh was about to ask them what was going on as he heard on the radio

"_F-4 flight copperhead 1-1, I don't know how much longer I can transmit, but our airstrip was overran…by..by FUCKING PONIES! They started slaughtering us by the numbers, they didn't listen to reason, we managed to get off the runway before they could tear us apart, but we will be out of fuel soon, point is as US troops, go north following the path Marcus paved for his guys, just leave hue city, the NVA can have it if they fuckin' want!..wait, WHAT? Oh, shit I got 3 bandits to my six, fuck, GO FASTER! I DON'T CARE IF WE WILL BURN UP, AT LEAST THEY WOUN'T GET US—KZzzzzzz"_

Marsh's face had utter terror all over it as he heard muffled screaming as the f-4 went down, and he saw the radio op's turn to him and say "well, get the men, we are getting' out of here with the huey's we got left, if they aren't at the DZ, they hoof it deeper in the forest!

Marsh never got time to answer, because as the op finished talking, several explosions erupted in the compound, and the sound of M-16'S and M-60's filled the air. Marsh ran outside the tent, and he saw that all hell had broken loose.

He looked up into the sky to see flying ponies duking it out with the huey gunships as the dust-off choppers were trying to take off. He heard someone behind him scream "GET TO DA CHOPPA!" marsh turned and saw a soldier who looked like he abused steroids run to one of the hueys and rip the miniguns mounted on the door off, and open up on the Pegasus.

He started running to one of the last huey's still on the ground, and he grabbed on to its skid as it took off, and as it flew to a "safe zone", marsh watched in terror as a unbelievable battle was taking place.

(at that time, in the red zone)

Dash had actually had a good rest last night, she knew Mendez would be safe, they had friends now, nothing could happen, just wait for mar-" her thoughts were interrupted by Mendez's panicked screams of "HOLY SHIT! HELP ME CHUCK NORRIS!""

Dash jumped up and ran to his room, and she saw his door had already been opened by on the other mutants. She ran into the room, expecting the mutants to be clustered around him, trying to help, but to her surprise, "One" was the only one in the room, looking at Mendez's direction, his eyes filled with fear.

Dash looked up, expecting him to have his skin peeled of, and his face deformed, but she was stunned as she caught a glimpse of his glowing green crystal horn, and a set of wings to back it up, and his back was covered in green shards of tiberiuem as well. His eyes, however, did not show the least bit of interest in that fact, they were filled with terror.

Mendez said "mygodmygod…..I'M A MONSTER NOW! ONE OF SATIN'S HENCHMEN! This can't be happening!" Mendez looked at the ground, his horn glowing dimly as he said it. One was mumbling to himself "..huh, that mutation, the shards on his back….the horn…" he suddenly went quiet and drew his sidearm, and pointed it at Mendez's side.

Dash saw him draw and she screamed "NO! DON'T DO IT!" she sprinted to try to tackle, but was held back by one of the other mutants as one pulled the trigger. Dash squeezed her eyes shut as she saw the flash, but instead of hearing Mendez scream in pain, all she heard was a muted sound of a ricochet.

She opened her eyes to see one smiling, and a smashed-in bullet lying on the ground, and a shocked look on Mendez's face. One started talking as soon as Mendez even opened his mouth and said "yes, I shot you, but as you see, you are fine…I think the green shards of tiberiuem has formed as a natural shield on you, and I shot you with stolen GDI magnum ammo, the best kind there riflemen get. I think we can help you rid yourself of your infestation, but we must see if you have the power to get it done, prepare for a long walk, Mendez.

(Several minutes later, about one mile south of a ZOCOM GDI outpost)

One ran up to the ridge, and waved Mendez up alongside him and said "ok, you see those troopers down there? Those guys are GDI, lemme walk you through what they use; those troopers in the yellow armor, those are zone troopers, tiberiuem has no effect on them, and they got railguns…those little pukes with the rifles, those are GDI infantry, don't pay attention to them, they suck dick in battle. A rumbling made one look up and point as he said "ok, THOSE things down there…that one is a mammoth tank, they use them to re-enforce ground battles, the others are predator tanks, you don't need to fear those, BUT do you see that turret over there? Mendez nodded as he continued "those are sonic cannons, those will shatter tiberiuem, and since you are made of lots of the stuff, be extra careful around them."

Mendez nodded as he then said 'well…why did you bring me here?" one looked at him and said "I need you to destroy those GDI, leave nothing standing, and then the forgotten will start their war against those bastardly GDI cattle!"

Mendez didn't hesitate, he checked to see if his radio was on, his CZ loaded, and C4 armed, he jumped into the crater surrounding the back half of the base, and he started sneaking towards it. He was half-way across the field when he heard the sound of crunching boots on the tiberiuem crystals on the ground. He burrowed the bottom half of his body underground as he heard the footstep's getting closer.

He heard the footsteps stop not too far away from him and a voice say "didn't the shatter's remove big formations like this a few days ago?" another voice said "yeah, but it does grow bock you know. HEY! Wanna sit on it so I can take a picture? I can upload it to zonebook!" the other voice said excitedly "YEAH! Ok, sanders…hold my gun." Mendez felt the cold steel boots go up his side, and then felt the trooper sit down on his neck, holding his horn in his hands. This enraged Mendez, who despite his urge to break stealth AND their necks, waited until the finished the picture, after one of the troopers said "ok, it's on zonebook now, let's go" Mendez burst from his hiding spot and gored the trooper sitting on him through his armor's exhaust port.

One of the troopers screamed "FUCK! OPEN FIRE!" Mendez almost laughed as the streak of light fired from that trooper's gun hit him, and flew straight back at the trooper, instantly dissolving him. The troopers had little time to react as he took them down with his CZ before they could get another shot off at him.

Before Mendez knew it, 4 crumpled bodies of "zone troopers" were lying in a bloody heap at his feet. He then thought _I can do his? I think I like where this is going…_

Behind him he heard some movement, and he swung around to see a fifth zone trooper who had a large bullet hole in his armor, he pulled out a large cannon from his back and said "you mutie freaks think you can stop GDI? I will relish seeing you dissolve from a sonic blast, too bad you can't understand what I am sayin'…"

Mendez couldn't take it any longer, and he imagined crushing the trooper, watching him scream as he got smashed to a pulp, he yelled "I DIDN'T CHOOSE TO BE A MUTANT, I BECAME A MUTANT, AND YOU NEED TO SUFFER AS A MUTANT TO UNDER STAND!" Mendez didn't notice the trooper float off the ground, and start clutching his side, nor that his horn was glowing a wicked green.

He DID notice as the trooper started screaming, and his armor started buckling, blood pouring out of each new hole in his suit, and within a few seconds of his final scream, he was just bloody chunks lying on the ground. Mendez then walked up to the body and thought _I DID that!_

He looked at the outpost 100 yards away from him and thought to himself evilly:

_Let's get this party started!_

Authors note: well, ridinoff is now starting a grudge against the "new Sheppard", Mendez is a god now, and the segment about marsh just shows that Shadow Company takes no prisoners, and just likes to kill

OH, I almost forgot: I have been practicing art for a few months now, and I think that in a few weeks, my deviant art account that I made a while back should be put to use, and I can post concept art of my OC'S, weapons, and concept areas and some scenes from the story I wanted to illustrate, but that will have to be much later, maybe next month…

ANYWAY, r&r comrades!


	14. Chapter 14

Authors note: ok, sorry Mendez kills GDI guys, but it will make sense in a few chapters. Also, some major enemies return in this chapter, and this is also the red-letter day chapter: it is the first chapter that does not have Marcus in it, but he is still walking to the red zone (I open window of RV driving slightly faster than Marcus can run) "HEY! MARCUS, PICK UP THE PACE, OR YOU'LL NEVER GET THERE!" (he flips me off) ok, anyway, here we go!

Chapter 14 Mendez almighty

As he started to slink toward the GDI outpost, Mendez started thinking _I just used my horn, so that means I must have magic…let's see what I can do…OH, it would be fucking cool if I could control minds…or shoot lasers and stuff…_

Mendez saw a squad of riflemen running toward the place where he killed the zone troopers, and he thought to himself _well, let's see if mind control is an option_. He focused all his thoughts on one of the riflemen, who after a few seconds stopped, scratched his head and said "I got a headache; it feels like some threw a rock into my brain!" Mendez cursed and then freaked out as a bolt of green lightning flew from his horn and melted the GDI trooper. Mendez said out loud "FUCK! That sure ain't mind control, its god-damn BIRTH control!" the surprised rifle squad then opened fire on Mendez, unaware that their bullets would not do anything. Mendez smiled as he lowered his horn and charged

(several minutes later)

After Mendez finished his victory teabag, he finally turned his attention to the GDI outpost, and he knew he could at least blast it with a laser, or give everyone inside a splitting head-ache. He soon heard on his radio reports of "an enemy commando has been detected" he soon heard someone yell "THERE IT IS, OPEN FIRE!" he knew he was spotted as soon and whizzing railgun rounds started to pass over his head, and he saw tanks rolling after him.

He used his magic and laughed as he saw a beam fly from his horn and obliterate the squad of tanks, as he turned his fury on to the GDI base, literally pelting its surface with tiberiuem energy. Before he knew it, a smoking remain of a building laid in front of him, and GDI was converging on his position. He looked at the spikes on his back and thought _too bad I don't have a gun like an MA5, I wish I could shoot these spikes at them…_

(about 300 yards away, at one's location)

One picked up his radio and said "GUYS! You are not going to believe this..Mendez just single handily took down a outpost, and I just scanned him with a 'zapper' and you'll never guess what the levels of power are….

A voice on the radio said "try me, today's been a slow day…" One then screamed "IT'S OVER 69000!" the voice on the radio gasped and said "THAT MANY SEX POSITIONS? Or is that Mendez's power level?" One simply said "both."

(back to Mendez)

Mendez had just launched a tiberiuem shard up the rectum of a retreating rifleman, and he had come to a conclusion: if he could think of it, he could do it; he would keep that in mind when showing the true meaning of "10 seconds flat" to dash later that night….

As he was sniping the retreating GDI, he thought of a way to use the shard-launching: he could fire them rapidly like a needler and super-combine his targets! His thoughts were interrupted by a voice on the radio, it proclaimed:

_Mammoth tank ready, what'll yah have?_

_Mammoth 1-2, engage the unknown commando; use lethal force, commander out._

_Roger, mammoth moving in now._

Mendez heard a loud rumbling sound, and before he knew it, a HUGE tank smashed a barrier of tiberiuem, and it was heading right for him! Mendez jumped out of the way, but still got his left hoof ran over, he winced at the sight of it, but smacked it back in place with a rock.

He turned to see the tank turning, and its gun's tracking him, prepping to fire. Mendez fired his laser into the turret, expecting it to blow up (judging from the 'durability' of their other units) but was surprised it just made a hole into the tank's cabin. He then heard one word said over the radio:

_Fire._

(meanwhile, in site 115a with the others…)

Rictofen was watching over a view screen, and was stunned at the destruction that pinkie was bringing, the "combine" base that was 40 miles across had been destroyed by liberty pie in the time it took him to microwave a burrito (7 minutes on "high")

He watched as pinkie kept going deeper into the forest, and he started wondering about what those green crystals were, they were FILLING the horizon, and he saw them in all directions in front of the robot, he watched intently as the robot kept going.

(back to Mendez)

He closed his eyes as the shell impacted him, and shattered him into a million pieces. The tank crew got on the radio and said "ok, we got the tango , we'll hang around—AGGH! GET THIS THING…OFF…ME—AAHH-kzzz…" before the crew knew it, Mendez's shards had gotten into the tank, where he re-formed and took control of it, which Mendez then discovered that he couldn't die, only take a new form while he hunts for a place to go and recover.

He grabbed the levers in the driver's seat, and was practicing how to operate the guns with his magic, and in the process, backed his tank over the commanders staff APC.

(several minutes of collateral damage driving lessons later…)

Mendez looked as the levers and said "oh, I didn't know it was in reverse." And drove off, now shooting at patrolling GDI tanks. He easily mowed through them, barely glancing up as he ground some troopers up with the tank treads as he drove back to the hovel.

(meanwhile back to Rictofen)

He watched intently as he pointed out a red structure to pinkie, and he wondered what she would do. He saw he looking at the building, almost unsure of what to say as several troopers clad in red ran out and fired rockets at liberty pie, and Rictofen sipped his tea as he saw pinkie light them on fire and grind them into the dust

Rictofen normally didn't interrupt, but he saw something up in the very corner of the screen, turning a corner, and after a few seconds, Rictofen's stomach hit the ground

He thought to himself _that's the biggest tank I ever saw._

(back to Mendez)

He really wasn't paying attention to anything in his way, he just ran over anyone or anything that he didn't like, but he heard some rumbling and looked up and gasped: standing over a smoking base was a HUGE walker/robot thing, and it was now looking at him.

He hit the brakes, and hoped it didn't fire on him, but before he could even think of breaking, a blast of lighting flew from the robot, and blew huge chunks of steel off of its frame, and Mendez didn't hesitate, he opened fire, busting 2 huge holes in the chest of the walker

(back to Rictofen)

He watched in horror as the mammoth tank opened fire, pushing the walker back almost 50 feet, he heard pinkie mumble "party pooper…" as the walker stood back up and let all of its weapons fire, bombarding the tank with different deadly weapons, as the dust settled, he expected the tank to be a flaming husk, but before the dust went away, he saw 2 shots fly from the dust, one hitting the leg, the other hitting the head module, making the camera go dead, and the words appear on the screen "WARNING: connection lost to "liberty prime" MIA/KIA? Recovery needed as per group 935 protocols"

Rictofen stood up and screamed "FUUUUUUUUU-"

(back to Mendez)

Mendez was surprised at 2 things: 1) being that the tank actually took that much punishment, and 2) that he actually had a chance to return fire. He climbed out of the hatch and looked at his borrowed tank, it was on fire in more than one place, a gaping hole was on the turret, and one of the treads wasn't even on the tank anymore. Mendez jumped out of the tank and started walking, he didn't wanna be hear when the owners of all this stuff came back.

What Mendez DIDN'T hear on the radio was: _warning, NOD nuclear catalyst missile inbound_.

He looked up and started running as fast as he could, a huge missile was flying toward the tiberiuem sites that surrounded the area he was fighting in. as the missile impacted, Mendez remembered being lifted off the ground and thrown as a HUGE explosion rocked the earth. He swore he heard someone on the radio yell "TATICAL NUKE, INBOUND…IT'S OVER!" things went black as a piece of rock hit him in his head, and the last thing he saw a green mushroom cloud in the distance

(however, at a undisclosed location)

She had been…observing what had been happening for the past 2 years, and she wanted to make her return, but nothing was so violently powerful as what she had seen, a green explosion had started a chain reaction, and the moon was being bathed in radiation…now she was ready…she was back to full power and more, and now…Equestria would be dark, FOREVER….

Nightmare moon stepped out of the abandoned moon base and smiled, it was now time to return to the place she once belonged.

(even DEEPER in space)

The sound of rushing air awoke the foreman, he had been in statis for a very long time, waiting for the ichor radiation levels to be sufficient….and according to their computer, and it was ready to be harvested.

He would have smiled if he could, because now the fun part was coming. He pressed some buttons labeled _traveler-69_ and _reaper-21_, and he saw his list of units appear on the screen….since the invasion of earth had failed, all other scrin forces were much bigger now, and he was hoping that there was going to be a fight.

He typed in the coordinates: planet-9722, and hit send.

The scrin invasion was a go.

Authors note: yes, I am doing what everyone else is doing with MLP stories and adding nightmare moon, but if my readers can remember that this is a parody, and that I give "special" personalities to my characters, and combine that with Mendez is now a alicorn and sex addict, and NM is a girl alicorn, GUESS HOW THIS SHIT GONNA GO?

Oh, and the scrin are invading ALL of Equestria, not just the red zone. GDI, the U.S army from what's left of hue city, even NOD and canterlot's army units, even the old 3rd shock herd is going to make a stand, it isn't a quiet operation to stop this issues in the everfree, no, not anymore…it is flat-out TOTAL WAR.

Well, R&R guys


	15. Chapter 15

Authors note: ah, the joy of posting a new chapter, it feels so good!

Well, let's just say people get reunited, there are a few betrayals, the usual bag of cats

Chapter 15 the plot thickens…..

(in canterlot, in the war room)

Ridinoff's anger was rising, he had just seen Sheppard order an attack on his own men, and he could care less, despite his protests…and the bastard didn't even tell the princess those WERE his men. He watched with disgust as Shadow Company slowly eliminated the U.S troops in hue city, he knew from that moment, that he would be the one to kill Sheppard, he just needed the right time.

The princess closed her eyes for a minute, then said "...I have felt a surge of power, an explosion, of a magnitude that not even magic could do…call shadow company back, we must have them defend the major cities, I fear something bad will happen soon"

Sheppard looked at her and said "normally, I would deem that a brilliant maneuver, but..." Sheppard's hand started reaching behind his back as he continued "...that would slow down the process of getting to the center of the forest, henceforth your are tactically inept, and I am ORDERING you to give up your command" he then pulled out his revolver and pointed it at the princess. Upon seeing that, her guards ran at Sheppard, whom he simply slaughtered them with barely a glance. Ridinoff pulled his CZ out and tried to aim it at Sheppard, who promptly shot him in the chest.

Ridinoff hit the ground, gasping in pain as Sheppard smiled and said "I am doing this for the better part of this nation, I hope you understand…" he then kicked ridinoff in the face, and things went black.

(unknown time later)

Ridinoff felt life slowly leaving him as he laid there, and after a while, he heard the clopping of ponies running into the chamber, and voices starting to talk

_What has happened here? Where is the princess and Sheppard…_

_LOOK! It's ridinoff, get him a medic, he's been shot!_

Ridinoff felt himself get loaded in a stretcher and injected with a painkiller, ridinoff soon slipped into the tendrils of sleep, his mind filled with anger and vengeance, for he would kill Sheppard.

(meanwhile, at Marcus's location red zone entrance)

He slogged along at a incredibly slow pace, he had been walking for what seemed like years, and his monotony of walking was broke when a flash of light filled the sky, and he got knocked flat on his back by a shockwave, he looked up and saw the tell-tale nuclear mushroom cloud, and bit his lip, this was a MAJOR war zone!

He got back up and made his way to a stretch of hills not far away, and put his ODST helmet on, it was a radiation filled environment now.

(at Mendez's location)

He opened his eyes, and removed the bits of rock from his back…he just SURVIVED a nuclear attack, and that was more than even he would have expected from being a tiberiuem-based life form. As he stood up, he noticed something that stuck out on the horizon, it was human, he had no doubt, but there was one thing that made him take note and head toward the human: the user had a familiar set of ODST armor on.

(100 yards away, where Marcus is)

He was trying not to trip over the strange green crystal formations that were everywhere, and his suit told him that contact would give him more irradiation than you got from a can of fourloko. His heart almost stopped when he looked up and saw a pony, but not just any pony, one that was covered with menacing spikes and a huge horn, and it was charging right at him, Marcus decided not to check it out, but run like hell.

As he kept running, he felt an impact in his back, and he braced himself for whatever this creature would do to him, and he was surprised when a voice said "hey, Marcus…is that you? I'm sorry I freaked out and ran in the forest way back!" he felt the hooves get off his back and he rolled over and said "Mendez?...what the fuck happened to you while you were gone, I mean your covered in…" Mendez interjected "tiberiuem? Yeah, I know…I became a alicorn somehow this way, and I have been fighting a war of my own.."

Marcus said "uhhh…yeah, well were is dash? Is she ok?" Mendez nodded and said "yeah, I'll bring you to her, and so you can meet some of my new friends."

Marcus thought to himself "friends? I don't like the sound of this…."

(Elsewhere)

A squad of zone troopers were traversing the patrol area, keeping an eye out for mutant marauders; they had been attacking ever since that commando took out one of the outposts. They wondered if NOD was having similar problems, because they had launched a nuke at one of their outposts about 30 minutes ago.

One of the troopers pointed at the sky and yelled "dude, look at that meteor, it's coming down over-" he got knocked off of his feet, and stood back up saying "-over there, but I guess you guys can see that."

The squad leader frowned, there was only a few reasons for an asteroid to hit the planet, and he remembered the scrin invasion that happened a few years earlier. He turned to his men and said "let's go check it out, move trooper squad!"

(About 5 minutes later)

When they crossed the ridge, they expected to see a space rock, but that wasn't what they found at all. It was a space capsule, and the words engraved on it said "Apollo 21 lunar base return unit" before the troopers could even recognize the name; a loud sound caught their attention. Something was trying to break out of the capsule.

The troopers dug in on top of the ridge, their weapons trained on the door of the capsule, and after several slams, the door busted of the capsule, the troopers fearing what was in it. A mare with a horn, wings and black coat stepped out of the capsule saying "ah Equestria, how beautiful it will be when it gets dark….what the hell is all this green shit?" the troopers watched as the mare just looked around, jaw down, and I said something else "WHY is celestia NOT DOING ANYTHING ABOUT THIS? I mean, I want eternal night, but I at least wanna keep the place clean! I mean, damn!"

The troopers didn't hesitate as they opened fire, startling the mare into screaming "WHAT THE FUCK! CAN'T I DO MONOLOGUE AROUND HERE?" she then killed them with several shots of lighting as she took flight, heading straight for canterlot, muttering "bitches…."

(meanwhile, in ponyville's medical center)

Twilight was very concerned, Marcus, Mendez, and Dash disappeared, the princess was abducted, and ridinoff was shot in the chest. Fluttershy was applying medical bio-foam that Marcus had in his bar, and even Chuck Norris dropped by and was making some tears to apply to the wound. She had gotten ridinoff to a stable point every now and then, but he still hadn't woken up, and his body was suffering from massive shock from the large-sized bullet in him, but the strange thing was the bullet matched nothing the ODST's or equestrian army used.

Fluttershy wasn't even disturbed at the fact ridinoff insides were all over the table; she was going to take him apart and put him back together, it would have been easier if he was still passed out, because of chuck's reviving tears, he now knew what was going on, and he didn't like it. Fluttershy threaten to cut out his spleen if he didn't shut up, and then gave him the stare, causing him to pass out again.

Twilight hoofpalmed as Fluttershy continued her work.

(back to Mendez and Marcus)

Marcus was stunned as Mendez finished his story "..and after I destroyed the big-ass robot, I was blown by the nuke all the way over here, then I found you, Capschi?" Marcus slowly nodded as Mendez then said "well, we are here…don't take your helmet off, though, they don't take kindly to non-mutants…unless I know them."

Marcus gave him a strange look as they entered the hovel.

Before Mendez even got half-way through the door, dash jumped on him, hugging his neck rambling "ohmygoshohmygosh…the mutants thought you were killed in the that bomb, but I told them you never die, you just get incapacitated for a while! I WAS RIGHT!" Mendez tried to loosen here grip before she suffocated him as he said "uh, thanks…I think."

One walked into the room and said "Mendez, you did the best job I have ever seen, with you we shall remove the GDI presence from here!" Marcus frowned and said "why don't you just tell 'GDI' to go fuck themselves?"

One stopped for a minute and said "a normal, non-mutant would have to do that, they hate us!" one quickly said "…you don't smell like one of us, however…take off your helmet…" Marcus gulped as he de-pressurized his suit's helmet, and took it off.

(meanwhile….)

Rictofen and pinkie had been raging for quite some time after the robot got destroyed, and the only other option was to decipher the codes and find the true location of the "115" deposit, and place where he could also find the source of equestria's magic. What made Rictofen even angrier is that batman (while he was stoned) deciphered some of group 935's most advanced codes, AND activated the charging sequence for the teleporter….it made no sense.

Pinkie was now sitting in the corner, playing with a rubber chicken as batman declared "I KNOW WHERE THE SECERT SITE IS!" Rictofen jumped up and said "where is it, I must get there NOW!"

Batman looked at him and said "well, you gotta try and find a way there, it's on the moon!"

Rictofen looked at the floor, fell on his knees, and screamed "FUUUUUUUUUUU-"

(ok, you get the drill, this means I am talking about somewhere else, mkay?)

Nightmare moon was still going over her plans to take celestia down as she neared canterlot, because on her way there, she had been attacked by steel birds, zombies, and a scientist from a glue factory…things were not going her way today.

As she landed outside the princess's throne room, she recited how to shoot the biggest ball of lighting anyone would see, and then busted into the throne room, screaming "AHAHAAH! I HAVE RETURNED, YOU WILL SEE THE DAR-where the fuck is everyone?"

She looked around the room, and all she saw was some tables with maps on it, blood on the table, and the outline of a pony on the ground…things went to all hell earlier from the looks of it. She then yelled "HELLOOOO! C'mon, isn't the janitor even here?" a voice behind her replied "…things change, but some things say the same, new players step up to power, and power will then rests it's head…."

Nightmare swung around to see a "human" (one of those creatures that built the base on the moon) before she could say anything, he continued "…YOU, are here to replace the princess, well, not if ether can help it, SHE rules Equestria now, and you can HELP rule, but you will never rule…DO you understand?" nightmare smiled and said "ok, so your saying that SOMEONE was able to capture the princess, then took over? NOT ON MY WATCH! You say she is so good, BRING HER TO ME!"

The human smiled, then a cloud of green energy enveloped them, and as the cloud dissipated, they were in a cave coated with green crystals, with a blue alicorn sitting on a throne. The human turned to the one on the throne and said "we have another, she claims she will rule, show her why she is wrong…." The blue alicorn said "SHEPPARD! We have guests…mind your manners, we must see what this carbon-based fool can do…" she then turned to nightmare moon and said " I am satin ether, ruler of Equestria and all of the tiberiuem on the planet! I have indeed heard of you, however…your "sister" screamed about you when I banished her….."

Nightmare's blood pressure went up, this bitch was taking her job in retrospect. Satin continued "and, she spoke of this "nightmare moon"…one of the most powerful of alicorns, a true rival, indeed…the pure essence of evil…who was beaten by a group of ponies using a rainbow…..that's really pathetic, you know that, right?"

Nightmare yelled "oh yeah? I was going to plunge the world in darkness, so ponies would appreciate my work!" satin lifted her brow and said "I was going to cover the planet in tiberiuem, then absorb it and destroy the planet, looks like you aren't all the shit in that section, either." Nightmare couldn't believe her ears , what pony would want to DESTROY the planet? Even she, the queen of darkness didn't want that! She would make this intruder pay dearly for her threats to Equestria…

She then said "you claim to destroy the world, but not if I destroy YOU!" she then summoned several strikes of lighting, expecting to see a smoking crater where ether once stood, but instead, she shook of the hits like a kitten slapped her. Ether growled "my turn." And before nightmare could understand, she was thrown clear out of the room by a blast of burning green energy, and as she hit the ground, she turned into a could so the burning would stop. She slinked off into the shadows, pondering what her next move would be.

(Now, here is the explanation of why the scrin aren't here yet)

(somewhere, just beyond an asteroid belt, 10 light-years away from equestria….)

The foreman was getting pissed, that douchebag in the imperial shuttle was flying like a 100 year old man, he honked his horn, hoping that would make him fly faster

(In the imperial shuttle)

A stormtrooper stepped into the emperors' cabin and said "my lord, we got some jackass in a 66' scrin drone ship behind us, and they won't stop honking…AND before you say "kill them" , remember that Vader said for PR to avoid doing that until the next death star is completed.

The emperor smiled in a old, pruner pedo face and said "I have just the idea, fly slower, I will take care of the rest." The stormtrooper nodded and walked back into the pilot cockpit, then the emperors used his force powers, and made a giant sign behind the shuttle.

(back to the foreman)

"Keep honking…AW WHAT THE FUCK!" the foreman then saw the shuttle start to fly slower, and a giant glowing middle finger appear behind the shuttle. The foreman looked at his watch and grumbled "great, I'm going to be late…AGAIN."

Authors note: ok, Rictofen is getting closer to his grand scheme, nightmare moon just got her ass kicked, and she won't live with that (unexpected alliance: inbound), Marcus and Mendez reunite, all that and a bag of chips!

Oh, and I recently have been working on 4 stories other than this, but 2 that will be released very soon are a series called "stories from Equestria" it takes place in the same universe, and they mostly talk about OC's (the 2 stories: the legend of victor ridinoff, and the life and times of private Mendez) they both are going to be released in a few days, I gotta get time to finish other things first, however.

Well, R&R


	16. Chapter 16

Authors note: ok, this chapter made me dumb today, and I brained my stab. This was a little confusing to develop, for a few reasons: 10 different factions, 4+ points of view, and a high schooler (me) who has an attention span of about 10 seconds flat. It was glorious. Also, as noted by one of my commenter's (turdy) I kinda am like lord mandolre, and I had no idea who he was until about 2 weeks ago, but see I started this stuff way back when I was turned for the glory of the herd (URAAA! (fires AK randomly in the air) FOR MOTHER EQUESTRIA!) and, yes I have bad grammar, but as pink Floyd once said "we ain't need no eddymaction"

But, I will try to do that grammar stuff, and I will try to get a feeling of who is who' enemy in this story, before my planning gives me a hemorrhage (CONFOUND THIS WRITING, IT DRIVES ME TO DERP)

Well, I should shut up now and work on the next chapter while you guys are reading this, and BTW happy early labor day.

Chapter 16: the prophet lives

One watched thoughtfully as Marcus took his helmet off, and exposed him as a normal human, and to everyone's surprise, one didn't care, as he said "ok, then YOU are going to be the ambassador for us to GDI. Have fun." Marcus swore as one started writing demands.

Mendez turned to dash and said "oh, I wanna show you some new powers my horn gives me, the "enlargement one I KNOW you will like, and I am going to teach you the true meaning of "10 seconds flat!" dash got a trollish smile on her face as they walked off to Mendez's room, and after they left, One said "you got any brain bleach?"

(elsewhere, in some epic-ass anti-chamber)

Kane opened his eyes, he knew it was time, tiberiuem was spreading, the ruler of tiberiuem lived, and the scrin were almost here….his ascension would soon be complete….now it was time to kick ass and take names.

He walked down to the tactus, and looked inside it, and as he was about to get the final set of plans for the NOD secret weapon, he saw an error message pop up, it read:

ERROR, MICROSOFT HAS FOUND A PROBLEM IN ONE OF THE SCRIPTS, PLEASE TRY LATER.

Kane looked up and screamed "FUUUUUUUUU-"

(several rage-filled minutes later)

Kane prepped up his plan B: find this "satin ether" and make an alliance with her, so he could have her control some of NOD's troops while he tried to finish the super-weapon. He went to the teleporter and looked for the strongest source of tiberiuem, her lair.

He opened his eyes, and saw that he was in a cave, and on a throne not too far away was the queen of tiberiuem. She jumped down and almost growled "who are YOU?" Kane smiled with his kick-ass goatee and said "I am a…..believer of tiberiuem, and more-or-less a god…nice to meet you" satin gulped, she knew who he was, as she had several visions of him in recent days.

Kane then said "I come to warn you, and help you: no. 1 is that GDI, mutants, and an alien race that LIVES on tiberiuem are all coming here, and you must prepare you men, and 2 is, you don't have any armed forces, hence forth, I give you command of the marked of Kane, and most of NOD'S assets. I hope you enjoy it, and use it well, as he finished talking, a console appeared in the center of the chamber, and Kane was gone.

Satin sat down and started reading the instruction manual of the control unit as Sheppard hid in the spot he had been sitting, trying to figure out what had happened.

(meanwhile, in ponyville…)

Twilight was very proud of herself, she had gotten ridinoff back into good shape, and he would awake in a few minutes. She had assembled all her friends, and was trying to get in contact with ANY pony in charge of the military, or knew where the princess was, but nobody could find her.

She started heading back to the medic's tent as she noticed a creeping cloud of black mist sliding across the ground. Her eyes went wide as she then saw nightmare moon materialize in the center of the square; however, the evil mare looked like she had just gotten back from a losing fight, and was even BLEEDING in a few spots.

Nightmare opened her mouth and said "before you use that elements of harmony bullshit and send me to the moon, I gotta tell you something; Equestria is being attacked by something that even dwarfs me at full power, she kidnapped the princess, is nearly unstoppable, and kicked my ass. I come here to say, join forces with me, I may want to plunge Equestria into permant darkness, but not destroy it like that bitch wants to!"

Twilight looked at the mare, and saw a look of fear, and even a look of genuine nervousness, something that never was attributed to nightmare moon.

She turned for a moment, trying to gage about what to do.

(inside of the medical tent, maybe 300 yards from twilight…)

Ridinoff opened his eyes and crawled off of his bed, he had to warn somepony about what Sheppard had done, and he needed someone with firepower….

He reached for his saddlebag, and pulled out an American radio, and started transmitting a signal:

_Attention to any and all American troops, this is victor ridinoff, friend of Marcus waters; I am asking you for help, and also warning you, a black op's unit of the rogue equestrian military, being controlled by the enemy is heading for you, I request that you head to the location of this message as fast as humanly possible, that is all._

(meanwhile, at the American AO…)

They managed to somehow get out of hue city before those fuckin' black ponies killed them all, and they couldn't reach command, it looked like a one way trip from here. Flynn sat in the seat of his huey, surfing the radio to see if he could find ANY radio broadcasts from command, and as he crossed the "emergency" channel, he heard a voice blare out "_Attention to any and all American troops, this is victor ridinoff, friend of Marcus waters…"_

Flynn pulled out a piece of paper and started jotting down the message, the sarge would want to know about this.

(several minutes later…)

"SARGE! CHECK THIS OUT!" a trooper wearing red-stained BDU'S turned and said "dammit Flynn! What is so important that you gotta interrupt while I am working on this tank's radio!" Flynn handed him the message from the radio on a crumpled sheet of paper, which he then started to look at.

Sarge finished reading it and said "I don't think we should go here, it looks like a trap set up by those dirty blues-I mean, NVA!" Flynn simply said "that's what Grif said too, HEY! You guys agreed on something!"

Sarge's eyes went wide and he then said on the loudspeaker "EVERYONE! Form up; we are moving out to a new location! That means double for you , grif!" sarge put the loudspeaker down and said "ok, you fly me in that fancy heli-mah-chopper thingy, and don't take off without me, I gotta find my shotgun."

Flynn smiled as he pulled out some smokes, and lit up as he started his chopper's engines.

(back to ponyville)

Twilight turned to nightmare moon and said "ok, but if you try ANYTHING, you will dearly regret it; I don't like teaming up with you, but this is a threat that nopony must overlook!" nightmare nodded and said "ok, can I got and dope up on painkiller's now? My ass feels like someone shoved a spike up it." Twilight rolled her eyes as she walked into the medical tent.

She was stunned to see ridinoff on a chair, talking on the radio to someone, and she took time to listen. "all right, Chernov, I am fine; I want to get our recruits for the new 3rd shock herd, and come to ponyville, with the WH-34 tanks, we are going to join forces with the Americans, crush Sheppard, and free Equestria, do you understand?" ridinoff turned and smiled as he saw twilight, and he then commented "oh, don't mind me, just getting ready to ride of the biggest storm you will ever see. Bring me Fluttershy." Twilight was stunned to see ridinoff awake so soon, and re-uniting his old unit with new people, and why did he want Fluttershy?" she pushed all those thoughts out of her head as she ran out of the door.

(in the red zone)

Marcus was stunned at how much military equipment that the mutants had, it was mostly de-com'ed "GDI" equipment, and some of it was jury-rigged civilian units. Marcus knew that if GDI didn't find peace with the mutants, they would be up to their ears in attacks. One knew Marcus was impressed, and said "when you go to the GDI command post 5 miles from here, I shall bring the juggernauts and mammoths with us in case if things go sour, do you understand?" Marcus nodded as he boarded a transport, and shut the hatches as he headed for his first meeting with GDI.

One watched as the elite Forgotten units rolled out behind him, and he wondered if they would come back, with GDI on their side…or on the other side of their guns.

(elsewhere, in one of the "115" sites)

Rictofen was hoping the teleporter would bring them to the moon, and he hoped there were no zombies there. He closed his eyes as they started the teleport, and when he opened them, he saw he was in a airlock somewhere, he grabbed a suit off the wall, and sealed his helmet up, he turned and saw batman put a similar suit on, but he was dumb-founded as pinkie found a suit DESIGNED for ponies.

Rictofen opened the airlock door, and he squealed with joy as he saw that he now was on the moon. He stepped out, and was surprised to see that the place had been trashed, and he didn't expect to see dead bodies lying about. He saw a figure with a rotting form running at him, and as he pointed his ray gun at it, he thought to himself _oh well, I guess I am on the moon, anyway. Soon, these zombies will be nothing more than an extension of my body…._

His thoughts were interrupted as batman screamed "I AM GONNA MAKE YOU TAKE ECTASY VIA YOUR EYE SOCKETS, ZOMBIE FLESH BAGS!" pinkie soon joined in yelling "you are bad friends, we haven't even been introduced yet!" Rictofen felt a raging boner as he watched the slaughter unfold.

(Meanwhile, in satin's lair…)

Sheppard smiled, he had the princess captured, the shadow company was under his command, and ridinoff was dead, so all he had to do was order the shadows to kill of everypony in every city, then find a way to launch a world-altering missile and turn the world into a feeding ground for satin's powers. Sheppard poked a vial of PCP and mountain dew in his arm; he knew he wouldn't be sleeping for weeks.

He got on the radio, and said "shadow company, this is general Sheppard, do not reply, we may be having a leak in com's…everyone in the town of ponyville is plotting against the princess, kill them all, no questions asked. Call me if the mission succeeds or fails. Sheppard out."

He stood up and walked into the throne room, and slammed his head into a wall, the mountain dew in his veins were burning now.

(back to ridinoff..)

He was now outside, overlooking the fortifying of the town; the 3rd shock had arrived, and the battalion of tanks were ready, shadow company was using captured versions of the "Kiger mustang" a tank that the covvies built to equip their pony-regiments, it was about the same as a WH-34, or an American Sherman/Sheridan tank.

Ridinoff knew that he was doing what he thought was right, and this was going to look like treason to others, he was about to order his men to attack the princess's special forces!

His thoughts were interrupted by a nervous twilight, who said "um…ridinoff, this may be a bad time to bring this up, but….we need you to meet a new…friend of ours." Ridinoff turned and said "uhh, I don't see what the problem is, bring em' out—HOLY SHIT!" ridinoff saw nightmare moon standing behind twilight, he ran to a ammo crate and pulled out an MPG-7 and screamed "STAY BACK! YOUR NOT TURNING ME INTO ONE OF THOSE THINGS!"

Twilight said "ummm, yeah I was hoping you wouldn't do this. Nightmare moon has come to an uneasy alliance with us, don't ruin it by firing rockets everywhere!" ridinoff slowly but the launcher away, and then asked nightmare moon "you really are going to help us?" nightmare moon said "yes….. Look, you don't like me, and I want to kill you, so we are even!" ridinoff noted that he should sleep with a pistol under his pillow at night.

Authors note: yes, yes, I really added nightmare moon to my story; I know that she is one of the most overrated and overused plot devices in most MLP stories (except stasis, that story rocks!) but, knowing that I am a jackwagon means that she will end up just as messed up as the others.

Ok, in video game lore, Flynn from BF2: BC is basically if rainbow dash was a hippie liberal pinko who was also a pacifist and flew a helicopter. He was only shot down because he was not looking in that direction. Well, in my story he is a UH-1 gunship pilot, but never has fired any of his weapons, well, he will.

Ok, sarge (in my story) is not the sarge from the battlefield series, and if you go on rooster teeth, you will know that this is sarge from red team (R.V.B) and I have also included grif so he can yell at someone, and Flynn will kinda fill in Simmons's place in my story (upon the author saying that, somewhere else in the galaxy, Simmons just called me a cockbite.)

Ok, if you guys have any questions, leave a comment, so I can address it ether by PM or next chapters author's note. (I need comments so I know I didn't blow you logic centers of your brains)

Well, R&R!


	17. Chapter 17

Authors note: sorry this chapter took like a week in a half, it only was a fever of 103 keeping me bed-ridden for a few days. So, word to the wise, get a flu shot.

ALSO, in this chapter, the scrin finally arrive. (throws confetti)

Chapter 17: poundage to go

As Marcus became sober, he looked out of the APC's port and saw a really bad thing: the GDI was squaring off against a force of red tanks, but the part that made this bad was his APC was parked in the middle of the fight.

He gunned the engines and started speeding to the forgotten units that were backing him up, because helping defend against NOD would maybe make them be more willing to help us, but his thought were interrupted but a lady's voice on the radio saying "an enemy commando has been detected." He looked out of the front viewport and saw a chick in red with lasers running at him, so he turned the radio on and gunned it, only stopping after he heard a scream and a thump on the hull. In his opinion, that was the most fun he'd have for quite some time.

As he drove up to the location the forgotten were hanging out at, most wondered why a NOD commando was splattered against the fender. He jumped out and yelled "ok, GDI is cool with us for now, but to make them trust us, we gotta stop the NOD attack on their base, load up, gentlemutants!

Marcus turned his APC around, and gunned it back to the GDI base, mutant forces following at attack speeds.

(at GDI base, 200 feet ahead)

The first-line defenses of predators and zone troopers were holding, but NOD just kept coming in massive spam attacks, the watch towers went down first, and the sonic cannons fell under heavy fire, they weren't going to hold out long.

"this is trooper squad bravo-1, is anyone around? We are under heavy fire, copy!" the trooper hit the ground as a rocket whizzed overhead and slammed into a sonic cannon, and he gulped as it slammed into the ground, they were running low on reinforcements, and his squad was running out of railgun ammo, they had a gut feeling that it was the final hour.

He turned to his men and said "ok, stand up in 3, and let em' have it! 1….2….3!" they stood up and fired, watching the enemy ranks fall in huge numbers, but more just came over the horizon. They saw their ammo counters start blinking red, and just as the thought they would die, a voice on the radio said

"Attention GDI troops, as per the fact the forgotten have came to agreement with your command, we will help…just hold for a few more seconds….." the broadcast stopped, and seconds later a tank charge lead by an APC sped over the hill and engaged the NOD troops; the forces were made of forgotten mammoth tanks, juggernauts, and some jury-rigged support units, but at that time, the GDI troops thought that was the most beautiful sight ever.

(Elsewhere, in another dimension…)

Chuck Norris was getting very nervous, normally, there were few circumstances where any of the badasses were needed to be deployed, the last major one involving fighting off Adolf Hitler and Led zeppelin in Korea, but now things were going sour in Equestria…harmony was being postponed by aliens, zombies, and even a new threat altogether.

Chuck wouldn't stand for it, and he focused his view-screen on the moon, where a losing battle was taking place, he watched thoughtfully as he saw batman and pinkie fighting off hordes of zombies; he knew they wouldn't hold long at that rate, so he sent out a order for a badass to be deployed on the moon, he turned and yelled "YO, TANK! Get a spacesuit on! Your gonna need it."

(In ponyville, at that time…)

Ridinoff was proud to see the Americans again; they were great guys, and they sure knew how to fight, that would be important as they got re-equipped to break through to the center of the everfree, and save the princess, as well as stop Sheppard.

Ridinoff stepped outside to see what they had brought, because they first came in on foot, with tanks and helicopters following them in. he was inspecting one of the helicopters as he noticed something in the atmosphere, kinda like a meteor, but much bigger and faster.

He couldn't guess what was about to happen.

(50,000 feet up, GDI firehawk patrol "alter")

"uh, GDI command, this is firehawk "alter" actual, we are moving in patrol formation gg-890, no sign of NOD activity at this time, please advise." A voice on the radio replied "ok, lead, we have reports from some of the early warning radars that large meteors are heading down in your area, investigate it, command out." The firehawks didn't even reply, they knew what to do.

(several minutes later…)

"ok, command, we have a visual of the target, scanning it now….oh, shit, command, we have a problem, the preliminary scans show this as a scrin-type ship, do we have permission to engage?" a voice replied "yes, weapons free, destroy them before they land! Command out."

The firehawks hit the after-burners and sped in, fangs-out.

(meanwhile, in the scrin ship….)

"dude, foreman, like, I think we are being attacked mon!" the foreman rolled up another doobie and said "meh, who give a fuck we the badman, y'no mon? Just turn on the defenses, or some crap like that, meanwhile, let's finish the ichorjauna up." The scrin nodded and started lighting up.

(back to the firehawks)

"FIRE ALL MISSILES! FOX-2, FOX-2!" the pilots watched as the missiles fell from there pylons, and sped toward their target, impacting in a huge fireball. The pilots whooped in triumph as the scrin shi span out of control, heading away from the red zone.

(in the scrin ship….)

"HOLY SHIT! THIS AIN'T GOOD FOREMAN!" the foreman was trying to keep stable, but those missiles must have had something special in them, because his thrusters were out, he had only retro rockets and gravity manipulation left; nether could really help at that point.

He fought the controls as he manually gilded the ship past a primitive settlement, and crashed in what appeared to be a "farm"…there were 0% traces of ichor in the area, but the foreman needed to change that quickly.

He typed in some codes, and deployed some harvesters, they needed to get on their feet and attack GDI before they got wiped out.

(Back in ponyville)

Ridinoff was thrown on the ground by the force of the meteor impact, and as he clambered up, he saw a green cloud going up from the impact crater, he called his men into formation, and the Americans got in there helicopters; it was time to see what new "surprise" awaited them.

(on the moon…)

Pinkie and batman were running low on ammo after slaughtering wave after wave of zombies, batman started sweating as he heard the click on his M-60, and the cardboard box on its side sag from the last round got yanked into the gun

He shut his eyes as hugged pinkie pie, and hoped the zombies wouldn't torture him.

But, he and pinkie heard a sound of a gersh device go off, and then someone grabbed them, and threw them into a portal, batman opened his eyes, and saw Tank Dempsey, in the flesh, holding into his arm as he one-hand fired a M2 at the zombies. As tank jumped into the portal, they tumbled through space and time.

Authors note: well, chuck Norris, US army, scrin landing near ponyville, NOD units controlled by satin, tank Dempsey saving batman and pinkie, now being teleported to places unknown, and finally: Rictofen betrays them and takes control of all the zombies, so GUESS WHERE THE ZOMBIES R HEADING (zombie trollzor mode: off) well, ok, ponyville is going to have their hands full of scrin and zombies real soon.


	18. Chapter 18

Authors note: all hell broke loose during the development of this chapter, one of my readers (turdy1) in one of his stories put: I run on "valve time" and seem to release on Saturdays instead of Fridays. I counter with this: this chapter was going on "duke Nukem forever" time; I was supposed to have this chapter out 2 weeks ago! Speaking of turdy1, he gave me a way to overcome a minor plot hole that was coming up, and he allowed me to use his OC "Airman 1st class Dave Jordan"…he plays only a mention in this chapter, but bigger things happen in chapter 21 and up.

Lastly, you can tell I am not a fan of discord.

Chapter 18: I think I finally got this under control, fuck quantum physics.

Ridinoff and the mixed troupe of soldiers ran to the lip of a hill, and saw that in the center of sweet apple acres, there was a huge spaceship in a impact crater, and weird looking bugs were crawling around the area, digging holes and filling it with green liquids.

As ridinoff and the troopers descended the hill, a flash of light brought their attention elsewhere; standing in a small clearing, stood a dragon-pony-fucked up zoo mix-creature. The creature looked at ridinoff and said "you don't know who I am, and I was never mentioned before, BUT I RULED EQUESTRIA LONG AGO, NOTHING STOPPED ME! I AM DISCORD TROLLOLOLOLOLOL!"

Ridinoff looked at him and said "FUCK YOU! YOU ARE JUST OPENING YOUR ASS TO FANFICTION! Get your ass back to 4chan." Discord looked down at the ground, and sniffled, prompting a small ghost/cloud thing wearing a gasmask to say "don't worry, solid snake didn't like me ether."

Before anything else could be said, sarge blew their faces off with his shotgun, and they continued down toward the alien ship, determined to discover who they were.

(meanwhile, in the mutant hovel)

One walked up to dash's room, and knocked on the door, for the past 16 hours, just slamming and screaming was echoing from the room; One still believed in "benefit of the doubt" and hoped they were just playing tackle football in there….for 16 hours.

The door opened, the dash walked out, her hair out of line, and grab marks adorning her body, she simply said "monster energy…kept me…going for quite some time…." She then passed out and hit the ground. Mendez then crawled out, the shards on his back glowing a deep green.

Mendez looked around and said "where is Marcus, and the tanks?" One said "fighting off NOD to protect a GDI base, I think you should maybe go an-" before he could finish his sentence, Mendez got engulfed by a flash of green lighting, and was gone.

One walked over to dash, picked her up, and tucked her in her bed; Mendez took her through the wringer. As he walked outside to the radio structure, he wrote down on a checklist about what Mendez could do

(2 minutes later)

He closed his list and walked into the op room, it flooded with combat radio chatter from his men. He put on a headset, and listened as the battle went on.

(in the combat zone…)

Marcus was surprised his APC lasted as long as it did, he had been holed 3 times by some enemy tanks, and the hold flooded with green shit, he would'a been drowned if it weren't for his ODST armor.

His men were getting tired, however; NOD was STILL spamming tanks, and slowly, one by one, there forces were getting destroyed, and it seemed as if NOD would win this, and force them out of the red zone.

Marcus was listening to the radio as reports of massive damage, or lack of ammo flooded in, he hoped GDI pulled a huge force out of there ass in the next 60 seconds.

Marcus however, did not expect what happened next.

A blinding flash of light covered the battlefield, and reports of a possible nuke even came in; standing in the center where the flash was stood a huge green alicorn. The alicorn's back started glowing a blinding green as he shouted "ALL RIGHT, LETS DO THIS SHIT…..LEROYYYY JENKINS!"

It took a second for Marcus to sink in the fact that this was Mendez, who was now 2X larger than he was a day ago, and much bigger than even a Cyclops mech now! He was even more stunned as Mendez was summoning laser blasts out of thin air, and slowly marching forward, destroying all who stood in his way. Marcus had a déjà' vu, remembering the first day Mendez was on Equestria, curled up in a trough, whimpering about talking ponies…Marcus could help but smile as the yelled over the radio "WE GOT OUR SUPPORT, GIVE NOD AN ASS-KICKIN!"

At that point, if things weren't going any better as-is, a voice on the radio crackled "this is firehawk flight "granddaddy 1-1", we are on station, this is Airman 1st class Dave Jordan, on station and ready to rock!"

Marcus acknowledged "roger that, 1-1, bring us the rain, it's dry down here." He watched as the firehawks plastered the fields of green with globs of napalm death, and a evil smile crossed his face as he saw NOD troops stumbling out of the fires and withering in agony.

Mendez charged straight through the fire, and kept going, however; Marcus just smiled as he started the charge

(back in ponyville outskirts)

Ridinoff ducked behind some rocks as plasma sped overhead, sarge jumped behind the rock a few seconds later, and between breaths said "do you think it was a bad Idea that I rickrolled them?" ridinoff just glared and said "if I got rickrolled, I would cut their intestines out!"

Sarge ignored him as he stood up and blasted one of the aliens with his shotgun, and he loaded some red rounds in the 870 as he yelled "all right men, CHARGE! WE CAN DO THIS, FOR LEROY JENKINS!"

One of the troopers teared up as he said "your right…Leroy would want this…LETS GO MEN!" ridinoff watched in awe as the Americans ran straight into enemy fire, killing all who stood in their way.

Ridinoff heard on the radio "ok, never fear sarge, ghost rider is here!" and saw the sky fill with hueys as the Americans charged past the alien defenses. He knew victory was near as he saw the alien ship shudder under the rain of 1000 rockets.

(inside the scrin ship)

The foreman was drinking as much coffee as possible, he crashed his ship, was nowhere near ichor, and locals were attacking, he hoped command wasn't watching.

He knew they would be destroyed if they didn't move, so he did something he dreaded on ever doing, he had REAPER-21 head to sector D-77, so the ichor in there bodies could be used to power the ship to a deposit 240 miles north. He pressed the engine start button, and felt the screams of thousands of scrin as they slowly lifted off. He hoped their lives would not be used in vain.

(back to the outside)

Flynn was unloading all the ordinance this huey had, and everyone in his squadron was following suit, they had enough of getting chased out and killed by the NVA, ponies, and they weren't going to be some aliens bitch! Karma told him they were also communist troops, so karma was cool about him killing…

Flynn stopped and blinked for a moment, because he swore he saw the alien ship move. And he stopped to rub his eyes. When he looked back, the alien ship was gone. He started hearing reports "of retreating, or reposition" he shrugged as he turned his minigun primers off, and turned back for ponyville.

(on the ground.)

Sarge stood in the crater where the alien ship once sat, screaming at the ship, and wildly firing his shotgun at it, and blaming grif for the aliens retreating. Ridinoff ran up to one of the jeeps, and got on the radio to the equestrian F.A.B in the area.

In panic, he barked "this is ridinoff, we need full alert, and every asset in the skies, we got aliens and rogue combat units loose!" a voice on the radio replied "Rodger, we got a large target, vectored to everfree forest; we are scrambling to intercept, FAB out."

Ridinoff then went to help sarge out, he was nearing a heart attack with his yelling.

(meanwhile, at an unknown location)

A portal opened 3 feet above the ground, ejecting a screaming batman, a cussing tank Dempsey, and a laughing pinkie pie, they all landed in a pile, 20 feet away from the gates of a launch facility. Batman stood up slowly holding his stomach, teleportation really sucked on the organs.

Pinkie started hopping around, babbling about "group 935 failure, illuminati, and that was fun, can we do that again!" batman was about to light up as he felt a hand on his shoulder, and tank say "so, lemme give you the skinny, chuck knows bad shit is going down, and I was sent to help you stop the zombies and Rictofen's grand scheme, so don't get high until we get to that rocket in the center of this faculty!"

Batman turned his head to where he was pointing, and saw a soviet cosmodrome, and a rocket being slowly brought to the launch pad. Batman passed out, and pissed himself, he hadn't slept in 48 hours, and this didn't help.

(In satin's lair…)

Her jaw had hit the floor, not only was Mendez not her slave now, he was almost as strong as her, and even NOD avatars couldn't stop him. She went to one of the anti-chambers in the belly of her base, where in a cage, lay her "bargain tool": the princess.

Sheppard had somehow managed to find a way to capture her, and was now also using her special forces to fight off the pony forces until her endgame weapon, the world altering-bomb, was ready.

Before Kane disappeared, he left plans to build a bomb that would convert the entire planet to a red zone, and would give her the power to conquer the galaxy. She needed to lure GDI in so they could detonate the bomb, and cause the world to cease all carbon-based life.

She had an idea that the factions she transported in would keep the humans and equestrians busy until the device was assembled, and at this point, she knew nothing could stop her, not the princess, not Mendez, not nightmare moon.

(IN THE 5TH DIMENSION...)

Chuck Norris heard satin say nothing could stop her, and he sent a little gift that would change that. He smiled in a trollface as pvt. James Ramirez teleported to the red zone.

(back in the red zone…)

Satin had sat back down in the command room, and was about to release a cataclysm missile at Mendez, and hopefully destroy him, but just as she was about to fire, she froze as the EVA said:

AN ENEMY RAMIREZ HAS BEEN DETECTED.

Satin looked at the panel and screamed "FUUUUUUUUUU-"

Authors note: this chapter, I think I got my eggs in the basket, and I have stopped the excessive spam of factions. For now.

Someone, anyone, please comment, I need to see if your patience has been lost with me, or if the story is going fine (in the readers eyes) R&R, just do it, it won't bite!


	19. Chapter 19

Authors note: I am not going to focus on the red zone for a bit, GDI can hold their own for now, so guess what time it is? CHARACTER DEVLOPEMENT TIME YAY!, no, wait: it's yay.

Well, the OC Dave is going to play a major role in my story's later chapters, and he will (true to the series he is from) end up fighting Nazi zombies.

And, fuck it, I need to flesh out who I got already. The scrin? FUCK THEM, in the story, Im just gonna FUCKING NUKE THEM. Leroy Jenkins all the way!

Let's do this shit!

Chapter 19: just an average day at the airport…

(the red zone…)

Marcus and his men had gotten orders to head back to their hovel, NOD had been routed for now, and Mendez was finishing up. GDI claimed that there superweapon called "MARV" was almost ready, and that would surely win the fight in this area.

As per requests from rainbow dash, they all would go back to ponyville, and sort this out with twilight, as well as try to get the equestrian military up to full force. One of the firehawk pilots, Dave, said he would personally fly the hammerhead that would transport them back, as a token of thanks for saving the GDI base.

(a few minutes later, at the air base)

Mendez, and dash were, for some odd reason, making out as Dave loaded the little luggage they had into the troop bay. Marcus turned to Dave and asked "is there a gunner's seat on this thing, or something I can at least avoid seeing these 2 making out?" Dave gave him a look that said "they do this ALL the time?" and then said "well, Jim was going to be the gunner for this baby, but I can slip an ex-lax in his soda real quick, if it'll make you happy.

Marcus nodded, not only did he now have a chance to not be grossed out by Mendez's "kinky shit", but he now could blow shit up too!

(more minutes go by…)

Dave ran back from the mess hall, with a slight smirk on his face as he told Marcus "well, Jim isn't going to make it past the toilet for the next 48 hours…get in the gunner's seat." Marcus chuckled as he put the helmet and HUD combo on, and hopped into the seat in a bubble-top glass canopy, and acquainted himself with the guns and controls.

As Mendez and dash rolled into the troop bay, Dave promptly shut the door, and started the engines, then took off.

(miles later)

"soo…" Dave began "what do you 'UNSC' guys do? Are you kinda like GDI?" Marcus thought for a moment and said "yeah, GDI has stuff that we have, but you guys have it in larger quantities than we do, or you just have things more advanced than we do."

Dave laughed and said "wow, all our stuff kinda sucks when you look at the brotherhood; if they built shit like the mammoth tank with that sort of technology they got, we'd been fucked years ago!" Marcus had a slightly blank face as he said "ok, you think your stuff sucks? Our tanks we used for the longest of times could be stolen from the driver, the driver could be sniped out of it, and its turret could be blown off. Let's not forget it also shot nerf rounds instead of explosives. Let's see, YOUR tanks have railguns, and can EAT tank rounds, it is fast, powerful, and versatile…our tanks, are not. "

Ave stopped for a second, then said "wow, who designed your tanks? They sound like dumbasses." Marcus said "I think some hobo's on LSD made them, that's what most ODST's think…until they got redesigned a few years back, now our tanks rock better than they did."

Dave simply said "you guys have it easier than we first had it, we were almost killed by tiberiuem on our version of the earth, at least you could fight the aliens." Marcus nodded as he watched the escorting firehawks do barrel rolls.

He saw a flash of light from the treetops, he screamed on the radio "SAM WATCH, SAM WATCH, EVADE FIREHAWKS!" a few seconds later the hammerhead was rocked by the explosion of one of the firehawks, but Marcus didn't notice over the chatter of the helicopter's chain guns, as he raked the treetops with incendiary rounds.

Dave hit the flares as for SAMS flew from the forest, and the firehawks were now spraying napalm bombs everywhere, trying to stop the aggressors from shooting anything else down. Marcus switched to the FLIR and saw the area filled with heat sigs, and almost everyone was carrying the figure of a rocket launcher, he ignored it as he shredded them with the hammerhead's twin Gatling guns, turning many of the heat sigs into warm puddles.

Dave was panicking at this point, Marcus was killing them, but for every 2 missiles he stopped from being launched, 20 more were fired! He watched in horror as the other firehawks were shot down, and he almost had his heart stop as he heard cries from the pilots, ranging from "what? THERES NO EJECTION SEAT!" to "WERE BURNING UP AHHH-"

Dave was tapping his finger to the flare launch button as fast as he could, as a storm of missiles flew from the forest floor, and he soon found himself jinking the chopper as fast as he could, trying to get to a higher altitude and escape this living hell. Marcus yelled "1,000 ROUNDS LEFT, if you got a plan to get us out of here, do it now, I am almost out of-…fuck, out of ammo."

Marcus then pulled out his M6, smashed out the side window, and put his pistol on full-auto, firing toward the area of the launches, as Dave hit redline, flying as fast as he could out of the zone.

As the hammerhead neared the outer circle of the SAM zone, they were thrown around by a explosion toward the back of the chopper. Dave was fighting to keep it stable as he yelled "MARCUS! WHAT DID WE LOSE?" Marcus turned the gun camera to the tail of the helicopter…only to see a shred of the tail still on, and fire trailing out of one of the engines, a clear stream of fuel was pouring out of the tail fuel tank…Marcus turned to Dave and said "we are totally fucked."

Dave nodded and said "I'll keep this thing as stable as possible, you and your buddies get ready to jump out of this thing…I'm going down with this thing, I need to keep it stable as long as possible!"

Marcus nodded and said "hey, I'm sorry this shit happened…" Dave shrugged and said "hey, a flyboy dies a good death if it's in combat! Just get out before you go down too!" Marcus climbed into the crawlway to the troop bay, and when he opened the hatch, he broke Mendez and dash apart from each other as he strapped parachutes on them and said "drop your cocks, grab your socks! We have been holed by a SAM, bail out, on my mark!"

Dash handed the parachute back to Marcus and said "I got wings, remember?" Marcus sarcastically said "I don't know if they can be used during a WINGBONER! JUST BAIL OUT!" Marcus then pulled the latch on the door, and jumped out, with dash and Mendez following suit.

Marcus turned his head back to the hammerhead, and saw it spin out of control, and crash just over a small hill, near or in some sort of abandoned cosmodrome.

Marcus mumbled to himself "he was a good man, I hope he made it…"

Mendez was now awake from his "trance induced by 48 hours of making out and such, he promptly said "so, where are we, why am I naked, and why does that hill look like cotton candy?" he then passed out from lack of sleep, so Marcus and dash picked up his body, and started dragging him back to ponyville.

(at the hammerhead crash site…)

Dave crawled out of the wreckage, clutching a gaping wound in his chest, he winced at the sight of it as he started walking around, trying to get the bearing of where he was; from the looks af it, it was a old "soviet" launch faculty from rockets, it looked abandoned, with walls smashed all over the place, and, strangely, soda machines THAT STILL WORKED littering different areas.

He saw a blue one dubbed "quick revive" as stumbled for it, maybe it would live up to its name. he slapped the button, and a soda popped out; he grabbed it, and eagerly drank its contents.

He paused and looked at the bottle before sputtering "why does this taste vaguely like…fish? HOW DOES THIS REVIVE SOMEONE!" he didn't notice the fact his wound on his chest was gone, or the fact that 3 figures not too far away were watching, dumbfounded at what he was raging about.

(Not too far away…)

Pinkie looked at batman and said "why is he mad? Does he not notice his chest is healed now?" tank and batman said at the same time "naw, don't tell him, this is kinda funny to see his world go to shit…then we help him."

Pinkie shrugged as they watched the stranger slam his head into a wall several times.

(back in ponyville…)

Ridinoff had ordered the equestrian military to basically "nuke" the aliens, and do it somewhere that was not close to ponyville, he hoped nothing bad would come from it, the only reason he didn't trust this order was because nightmare moon suggested it.

He looked at her, and, the least he could say was that she did look a ton more badass now that she had healed; he personally didn't like even being in her presence, but she was truly helping them out.

He did, however, understand what she was feeling, to be cast out, and feeling defeated from loss; it was truly a crushing blow, he had felt one like that during the battle of stalliongrad back during the great war. Twilight walked up behind him and said "I know you don't trust her, ridinoff, but she IS trying to help, and she fought off Shadow Company a few days back; look, the princess told me to make friends a while back, so I ORDER you to make friends with nightmare moon, for if nothing else, looks.

Ridinoff glared at her as he walked slowly to nightmare moon and said "do you like bowling?" nightmare moon looked at him and said "how did you know? I used to bowl on the moon when I controlled Luna's body!"

ridinoff said "well, there is a bowling alley in the basement of Marcus's bar…my second-in-command, Chernov, needs practice on commanding, so if I leave him in control for a bit, do you wanna play a few frames?"

Nightmare moon said, slightly surprised "you're the first person here who has been nice to me…I gracefully accept." Ridinoff was stunned at her response, something in him knew not to trust her still, but she was being sincere, and as they walked to the bar, ridinoff swore he saw a smile cross nightmare's face.

Authors note: yes, this is the most character development I have ever done, red letter day.

Well, R&R, and, truthfully guys, I need to know if you guys are cool with how things are going, I know there are more than 3 reviewers! You guys from CANADA CAN'T HIDE! I got numbers! But, that was not sayin I hate Canadians, no I fucking love them, I still watch hockey.

Why am I babbling? And where are my pants? Why is my randy Travis poster wrinkled? Why do I have 12 red dead redemption posters? THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW.

JUST REVIEW.


	20. Chapter 20

Authors note: ok, ENOUGH CHARACTER DEV. BLOW SOME SHIT UP!

I can't think of anything inspiring to say today, so sue my author's notes.

Chapter 20: good ole' fashion warfare. Sarge style. Heh-heh.

Ridinoff was surprised; nightmare moon could bowl like a pro, but, if what she said is true, she had basically 1,000 years to practice. As he saw the last pin fall, nightmare moon said "that is the first time I have ever done anything with anyone…it was, how do you say it, delightful , I thank you for your time, a shall go grab some hay to eat now."

Ridinoff chuckled and said "you? Eating hay? No, you beat me, so it is customary to treat you to a meal…Marcus isn't here, so we can help ourselves to anything in this bar! And, also loosen up! We are friends, not co-workers!" ridinoff hoped he didn't act TOO friendly, he didn't want his ass blown to kingdom come.

Nightmare was surprised at his response, barely stuttering "wha..? as in, some GOOD food? The troops don't let me eat any good stuff, I don't think they trust me, but, I am nightmare moon, I guess…and, us? Friends? Nobody..ever said that to me before, the only thing close to that was when I saw a huge rainbow flying toward me! And, even then, I heard someone yelling "TASTE THE RAINBOW MOTHA FUCKA!"

Ridinoff said "wait here, I'll get you a bite to eat, be right back"

As he left the room, nightmare starting thinking _why is he being nice to me? Most ponies are afraid of me, and it feels great to have a friend, but, I am considered evil! I need to ask twilight, see if I can learn about this "ridinoff" of the equestrian army…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the clanking of plates as ridinoff walked down the stairs, with 2 plates, a bottle, and some cups. He placed them down, and slid a plate of apple pie to nightmare, as well as a glass of a clear, strong smelling liquid. He placed his plate, with a salad on it down, and a cup for himself.

Nightmare took a nibble of the food, and said "this is great…better than hay, for sure. Ridinoff nodded his mouth half-full of dandelions. Moon then sipped the drink, and almost fell on the ground, she got up in attack stance and said "WHAT IS THIS…THIS VENOM!"

Ridinoff, with a dumbfounded look said "vodka, the drink of stalliongrad! I love it very much and it even can be used as painkillers!" moon looked and said "so, does that mean it is edible?" ridinoff was about to answer as an explosion rocked the street outside, and the sound of tanks engines and MG'S filled the air.

He got up from his chair and ran outside, seeing all units rolling to the north side of the town. He picked up a radio on the ground and barked "Chyort! What is happening! Chernov, respond!" a few seconds later, Chernov's voice reported "victor, we got a whole battalion of shadow company tanks, backed up by LRA units…we have deployed Pegasus bombers to take them out, but our 34's are rolling in to stop the tank charge, and our infantry are digging in with AT weapons, we think we can stop them if they channel into the town, and use the roads."

Ridinoff said "roger, good luck up front, give the men my regards, I'm off to my APC, I will not miss a fight like this! Ridinoff out." Nightmare spread her wings, and took off to attack the shadows, as ridinoff went to K channel on the radio and said "honey badger, this is ridinoff, pick me up, we need to test out your new gun right about now"

a voice that was not the badger's driver said "OH! Hi ridinoff, this is sarge! I just wanted to tell you that we are kinda using this APC, we stuck a new gun on it, and we can pick you up, you game?" ridinoff stopped for a second, then said "ok, I am near sugarcube corner" sarge said "okie-dokie, be there in a jiffy. Heh-heh, I always wanted to drive a tank. GRIF STOP DRINKING GRAVY!" ridinoff hoofpalmed as he turned the radio off, something inside of him just said "impending doom"

A few seconds later, the Stryker APC smashed through one of the houses along the road, swerving due to the drivers little experience. It came to an abrupt halt in front of ridinoff, the drivers hatch came up, and sarge said "hey, get in! I gotta show you the new gun, we ditched that piece of junk you had mounted-" ridinoff interrupted and said "that was a magic cannon that imploded it's targets. What did you replace it with?" sarge chuckled and said "with a MK-1 S.A.R.G.E RAILGUN! It will punch a new asshole into your enemies! I can test it on grif if you want."

Ridinoff hopped into the gunner seat, and closed the hatch, he turned his head and took a look at the new setup, it would be hard to use stuff made for creatures that had fingers, but he knew his tongue was still a good back-up. One thing he found weird was lack of magic-devices, just large batteries. At least he could be in a turret alone for peace and quiet.

Sarge said "ok, now to the frontlines and beyond! CHARGE!" he gunned the engine, and drove into the front part of sugarcube corner. Sarge quickly said "SHIT! REVERSE, NOT GAS!" ridinoff feared that sarge would destroy the town before the shadow company did.

(elsewhere in ponyville…)

Chernov frowned, shadow company was in a wide formation, like they weren't going to use the roads, he had the traps set, he just needed the "mouse" to fall for it. His eyes widened in fear as he saw some of shadow company's tanks run through a few houses, and then it dawned on him: anything that wasn't them was a target. He braced as the opening shots were fired.

(back to ridinoff…)

He now shifted in his chair, reports of Shadow Company attacking everything without regard were filling the radio; ridinoff knew this had to stop, and as he had to keep something of this place to keep morale up.

As he finished his inside thoughts, a "Kiger mustang" smashed through a nearby building, firing on something behind it. Ridinoff wasted no time bringing the crosshairs over the tank, and firing the railgun.

His jaw dropped as he saw the Kiger get flung 40 feet into a building as the round impacted, and he soon heard sarge laughing, saying "that stuff is classic, they didn't even know what hit' em." Ridinoff had a smile as well, one of vengeance as he started his fight against the traitors of Equestria.

He knew it was his time.

As the APC rolled down the main street, ridinoff saw tank treads EVERYWHERE, and rubble from destroyed buildings lined every surface. He pounded any shadow troops that he ran into, though he knew that wouldn't be enough to punish them for their crimes.

He was shredding through infantry, with American tanks and helicopters joining the fight at this point. Ridinoff watched as UH-1 gunships pounded the Kigers from the air, and provide support to ridinoff's men.

(about 2 hours later…)

Ridinoff knew something was wrong, shadow company's tanks were increasing in number, and it seemed as if everything they owned was coming. Some were even trying to surrender, or tell them something, but others still attacked without relent. It seemed that there primary target was twilight's library. He got on the radio, and ordered "CHERNOV! Have all of our infantry set up last-ditch tank holdout's around the library, it seems that the shadows don't want that place to stand!"

Ridinoff was apparently right, as everything the shadows had were stopping at nothing to destroy the library. The troops were taking down the Kigers as fast as they appeared, and soon nothing but flaming husks littered the square. As ridinoff inspected the husks, he heard the distinct _click_ of a pistol, and whirled around to see a shadow company FOS lying on the ground, the bottom half of his body was lying not too far away.

Ridinoff was about to put a bullet through the head of the shadow, but the trooper weakly uttered "you can kill me, but the truth will come out; Sheppard told us you were trying to overthrow the princess with this…magic…you ushered, you can kill me, but Sheppard's final solution will stop you traitors, and rid this filthy plague from the earth…we are the last of the shadows, but only because your...zombie minions attacked our base, so I may damn you with your minions, they come to feast upon you…."

The trooper went silent as the life ebbed from his body, and he went limp.

Ridinoff thought about what he said for a minute, and then remembered something: near manehatten, and the edge of the everfree, ponies were getting ripped apart, and eaten…and this guy talked about how all of the shadows came here because the zombies forced them out…"

His eyes went wide as he got on the radio and ordered fortifying for infantry assault, because this trooper had nothing to lose by telling ridinoff this, and he didn't want that fate to spread upon ponyville and Equestria.

(elsewhere….)

Sheppard knew things weren't going for them, and he realized one thing: to win this war, he would destroy Equestria, and then start from scratch; he knew just the place, some NOD hackers had gotten information of a base on the moon, which had an array of nuclear missiles that could crack the planet in half.

He had also discovered an old cosmodrome near the outskirts of the forest, he was ready for his final plan, the shadow company had been the wrench in the works, and he would destroy the machine.

He got into a raider buggy, and drove to the waypoint on his map.

Authors note: next chapter, I am doing something totally new for me: focusing on just one thing, batman, pinkie, tank, and Dave in ascension to paint a picture of how things are unfolding.

Well, R&R


	21. Chapter 21

Authors note: well, this is my first chapter that does not focus on the main cast, it is kinda a back-story/FYI sorta thing. Read and review.

Chapter 21: ascension

(in the cosmodrome…)

Dave opened his eyes, and rubbed his head; he remembered that he had crashed, and that he landed in a launch faculty, but that was it. He looked around, and saw a strange sight: a pony, batman, and "tank" Dempsey were holding off waves of zombies, and they were protecting him for some reason or another.

He slowly stood up, and unholstered his sidearm, a GDI General-purpose C.45 BWS pistol, and slid a clip into it. Tank looked over his shoulder as he reloaded his shotgun and said "it was about damn time you woke up, I was starting to get bored just standing here!"

Dave blasted a zombie in the head and said "well, it doesn't matter; we need to get out of this place! Lets head for the building and find a place to hold out for now." Tank turned back to the zombies, and replied "well, there is an area just above the launch platform we can hole up in, but we need to push through and find to power!"

Dave nodded as he placed a 45. Into the skull of a zombie; batman whistled and said "you sure got a great pistol stance…I just hose shit with an M-60." Pinkie agreed as she used her CZSH on a tight cluster of zombies. Dave knew that whoever, and whatever they were fighting for, they would win. He and the group started following the arrows on the wall to the power switch.

(several minutes later…)

Batman was tossing as many grenades down the stairs as he could; the zombies were charging up the stairs, and tank's MG42 had jammed and misfired. He looked on the wall and saw an Ithaca m.37 "stakeout" hanging from the wall, and grabbed it. He didn't question why or how an American shotgun ended up here, or why it was in perfect shape; he just knew that it killed zombies.

He felt déjà vu' as he blew a zombie's head off with the shotgun, but some tugging feeling in him told him that he had been here, at "ascension" before…his memory tended to slip when he teleported places, he would probably remember what was important later.

Batman ran up a second flight of stairs, and opened the door, which lead into a "booth" that overlooked the entire launch faculty. He signaled everyone in, then shut the door, and stuck a thermite grenade on the base of the door to melt it in place. He turned to tank and said "they aren't getting' in for quite some time."

Tank stopped to catch his breath, and look around. It was simply an observation booth, but 2 things set it apart: the power switch on one side, and the mystery box on the other. He walked to the box and opened it, waited a few seconds, and with his eyes shut, pulled the weapon out of the box.

He opened his eyes and saw an M-14 HBAR, a prototype LMG, in his hands. This was the only time tank ever had a gungasm. He slid the gun on his back as he turned to the other 3 with him and said "well, we got time to wait, so who are you guys?"

Batman put his doobie away and said "well, over here, we got pinkie pie, "the best pony" she says…I don't know who this guy is…and, I'm batman." Tank looked at him and said "why do you talk like a chain-smoker?" batman gave a blank look and said "why does everyone as me this? I said it once, but I'll say it again: IT…MAKES..ME….SOUND…BADASS."

Tank said "well, at least you DO sound badass….and you talk more than that douchebag Takeo." He turned to the pony and said "I think I met you when we were fixing up Mendez a while back, but I suck with names, what was it again?"

The pink pony said "I'm pinkie pie! I love having parties, and sweets, and….and…." tank interrupted "if you love parties and sweets n' stuff, why are you here, killing zombies…hell, why were you on the moon?" pinkie said "because Rictofen asked for my help after he was the guest of honor in one of my parties-"

"WHAT!" tank yelled, his pistol drawn "YOU KNEW AND HELPED RICTOFEN!" pinkie nodded, oblivious to tank's rage. Batman said "yeah…I sorta helped him because he gave me some good pot…I was a drug mercenary." Tank slammed his head on the wall as he turned to Dave and said "ok, to calm down, I just want to know who you are, JUST YOUR NAME, NOTHING ELSE, IT MAY LEAD TO RICTOFEN."

Dave simply said: "I am Dave Jordan…of the GDI interceptor wing." Tank stopped for a second and said "provided GDI has nothing to do with Nazi's, what is it?" Dave said "it was a "step up" from the UN after tiberiuem came to earth in the late 20th century. Now it is a military/ government/ business." Tank nodded and said "that's cool…oh, and I know you're a wicked shot with that pistol, but get a better gun from the box, even if it is a backup." Dave nodded as he walked to the box, and opened its lid.

Tank turned back to pinkie and batman, and asked "so, what was the nature of Rictofen's travels?" pinkie said "he wanted to do something for "group 935" and, he told me most of his plans when we had fun in "115a"…something about "controlling the zombies, and finding how to harness the magic this world has."

The color from tank's face went away as he heard this, and he asked "what were you doin on the moon? I didn't see Rictofen there, or I would have strangled him!" batman said "oh, he got into that weird looking pyramid, and started laughing about how he would control all the zombies or something…I lost count after that because I got high."

Tank got up and ran to the power switch, and turned it on. He listened with a grim look as the system powered on, then said "we need to get things ready, then go to the moon before some sap activates dr. maxis's counter to Rictofen's scheme!"

Dave, who was looking at the python the box gave him, said "what happens if dr. maxis's plan works?" tank looked at him with a grim expression and said "then we are all going to die!"

They watched as the first rocket got moved up to the platform, and the system prepared it for the launch. A slamming on the door got their attention, the zombies were growing bold. He turned to pinkie and batman and said "go to the box, and get something else to carry….let's load n' lock, and roll and rock!" a few seconds later, a zombies hand smashed through the door, and tank promptly sliced it off with his bowie knife, and watched it twitch on the ground a few seconds. He pointed his M-14 through the hole and fired off a whole clip to lower how many were on the other side of the door.

He turned and saw batman and pinkie holding something he had never seen before: in batman's hands, he had something that looked like a flamethrower mixed with a plasma cannon, and pinkie had a gun DESIGNED for ponies, that was an assault rifle with a chainsaw on it. He didn't have long to ponder it as the door broke off its hinges and everyone was firing into the massive crowds of undead.

He glanced to see blue streams of fuel coming from the "plasma thrower" batman had, and huge glowing flechettes coming from pinkie's rifle. Dave was duel-wielding his python and 45., aiming for the head. He lead the charge down the stairs to the courtyard, were they set up for a prolonged siege until the rocket no.2 was ready for them.

(on a ledge, near the loading zone for test rocket 1….)

Sheppard watched as those fools tried holding off the zombies, and he couldn't help but chuckle, they are fools to think of trying to win…he still had to give them credit, he couldn't get to the moon if it weren't for them turning on the power.

He had his "loose ends" to take care of, but with a bomb rigged at Kane's command temple, and a sonic bomb set in satin's anti-chamber, he could get those thorns out of his side, and finally become the god he deserved to be. He put his life-support suit on, and stepped into the rocket's payload bay, and decided to sleep until takeoff.

Authors note: well, how did I do? Do I get a "t" for trying?


	22. Chapter 22

Authors note: well, I have to say, considering I am playing the BF3 beta like a madman, I am surprised I found time to do another chapter, but, I don't wanna disappoint my fans/readers/insert person I know!

I have, in some way, shape or form, talked with most of the people who have left reviews, and it pleases me to know such kick-ass bunch of guys from around the world LIKE what I have to offer, it feels better than any amount of anything! I thank you ALL, and I intend to keep this series going, and make this all climatic and stuff. So, let's start with ruining ridinoff's psyche:

Chapter 22: the truth

Ridinoff's men had just finished setting up defenses when the zombies appeared, and he was glad they had known. They came in waves, each one getting stronger in numbers. Ridinoff's men had plenty of ammo, and were holding their own with American helicopters giving support overhead; ridinoff started heading for the library, it was high time to see what twilight had to do with any of this mess.

He walked into the library, and saw twilight, surrounded from ceiling to floor with books and media, crying in the corner. She had 2 things in front of her, and she couldn't stop crying every time she laid eyes on them. Ridinoff cleared his throat and said "twilight? May I have a word with you?"

She turned and looked at him, then suddenly moved the 2 items in front of her behind a pile of books and said "oh…uhh, hi victor! What brings you around?"

he in a no-nonsense voice said "word has it you are somehow connected with the zombie Armageddon. I know your reading caused SOME stuff to happen, but it Is getting out of hoof now, I am losing men left and right! And, what are you hiding from me?"

twilight gave him a pained look and said "I can't show you these 2 things…they would totally change the way we look at humans AND Equestria…."

Ridinoff simply pushed her aside and got a good look at what she was hiding, at first it made no sense, and he asked "what's my "little pony: friendship is magic"? It sounds retarded….and WTF is "halo collection 1-17"

twilight said "on "friendship is magic" who do you see on the DVD box set?" ridinoff looked down again and gasped; on the cover, twilight, and her friends were posing on it." His eyes filled with rage as he yelled "YOU DO HARDCORE PORN! WITH FLUTTERSHY? YOU FUCKING MONSTER!"

twilight, stunned said "look, it's never on film—I mean, that's not the point! What is the point is that "friendship is magic is EVERYTHING that happened in Equestria, for the past 10 YEARS!...these DVD's were made back in 2012, that's several centuries back, do you get why I am scared?"

ridinoff's eyes went derp as he simply said "I don't get it."

Twilight looked him straight in the eyes and said "it means…we aren't real, nothing about us is real! We broke the 4th wall! WE ARE LIVING A LIE!" ridinoff pointed at the "halo" set and asked "well, what does this "ruin" about our lives?"

Twilight said "this game is about the war the UNSC fought, and, in one part of the 3rd game, YOU CAN SEE MENDEZ IN MOMBASA. This game was made in 2007, and it shows that the UNSC, Marcus, and Mendez…they aren't real either….now, how do you feel about that, ridinoff?"

Ridinoff simply said "well…I am here, right now, living and breathing….so, your wrong! Have a nice day, I got zombies to kill. OH WAIT, no manners, I don't exist, so FUCK YOU!" he ran out the door and slammed it behind him.

Twilight meekly said "I should have told him it was all theory I was saying…."

(elsewhere…)

Ridinoff slid a fresh mag into his CCSH, almost breaking it from the force he applied, he couldn't believe it, twilight was implying that NONE of them existed, UNSC, Equestria…NONE of it….

As he rounded a corner, his thoughts were interrupted by zombies climbing over the northern defense line, with an American using a flamethrower trying to hold them off. He deployed his CC's bipod, and started shredding up undead flesh, unsure how long they would stay back before SOMEONE came to help them.

(meanwhile….)

Rictofen was never a man to read instructions, and he dearly wished he did. He had very little idea on how to control the zombies, even the slightest distraction fucked up everything the zombies did, and he couldn't even call in the hellhounds, they were too busy humping his leg. He pulled and plugged in his Inazi, and started listening to Hitler's speeches as the regained control of the zombies.

(in ponyville…)

Ridinoff's CCSH stovepiped, so he was tackling zombies now, as the American pulled out his 1911, screaming "I think I left my smokes in the chopper…let's get outta here!" ridinoff started following him, but a zombie grabbed onto the left leg, and dragged him to the ground. He tried to scream for help, but the American was gone; he turned in fear as the zombie's mouth neared his leg, but, the zombie left go.

Ridinoff jumped to his feet and sprinted away, but not before he saw ALL the zombies reach into their pockets, like they were fishing something out. He then heard them utter in a creepy voice "..huh, track 3, mien kampf narrated….play track…"

(a few minutes later…)

Ridinoff and the American had gotta to the chopper, only to find it swarmed by zombies. They pulled out there sidearm's, and started popping off headshots, and slowly started to make their way to the UH. Ridinoff pulled out his walkie-talkie , and said "this is ridinoff, is ANYONE there? We need the 3rd's flight group over here for air support, and does anyone know where nightmare is?"

A voice replied "this is muffin flight, we here you ridinoff….we can support you, hold out for a few more minutes" ridinoff patiently asked "where is moon?" the voice replied "uhh, the moon is in the sky, you can see it at night!" ridinoff rolled his eyes and said "I'm talking to derpy hooves, aren't I?"

The voice said "you'll never know"

Ridinoff switched radio frequencies and said "DOES ANYONE KNOW WHERE NIGHTMARE MOON IS! JUST FUCKIN' TELL ME!" he felt a tap on his shoulder, and a voice said "I've been here the whole time, you know that right?"

He turned around, and saw moon standing behind him, he looked at where the zombies were, and saw them smoldering, with purple smoke rising off of their charred bodies. She said "I took the liberty of saving you after I held the southern line, thank me later."

Ridinoff said "oh, I think I owe you much, MUCH more than just a meal." He felt another tap on his shoulder, and another voice said "hey man, thanks for the help out there…my name's Flynn, I fly that huey over there….well, see, I am going to patrol the area, and see if any more zombies are in the area, now, I think I'll leave you two lovebirds alone, and let nature go it's course….and, by the way, if you ever need transport, just call for ghost rider! "

Ridinoff simply nodded as the American jumped into his helicopter, and took off. Moon started laughing and said "your blushing! Did this "Flynn" embarrass you?" ridinoff was about to answer as "muffin flight" flew over, dropped stale muffins in the square, and then crashed into a building.

Ridinoff didn't know his eyes crossed. He simply said to moon "I know that I don't get what has just happened, but I invite you to dinner, and never speak of this moment again."

(several hours later…)

Ridinoff had been hitting the booze hard, because he had seen and heard many a strange thing, like how they weren't real, or how derpy crashed into a building, or how nightmare moon was hitting on him at this very moment…the list went on.

He put the bottle down as nightmare kept rubbing up against him, talking in a seductive voice about…stuff. He turned to her and said "do you remember when Equestria was made?" she stopped for a second, and thought about it; a few seconds later she said "yes, why do you ask?"

Ridinoff looked down at the empty vodka bottle and said "because, today twilight sparkle gave me good reason to believe that, like the Americans, zombies, and aliens, we are nothing more than a product of 21st century entertainment…it's depressing, you know?" she looked at him and said "well, even if we are, you and I are here, and we have even before this! So what if we are made up? We are here! Living, breathing! You gotta look at the cup half-full, like, yesterday, I thought it was impossible for anypony to be nice to me….you proved me wrong there ridinoff…so lighten up! Enjoy life!"

Ridinoff considered those words, and went into deep thought as moon snuggled up close to him again. He turned to her, and said "I agree with your argument…now that I don't worry on that, anything that happens in this room, we never speak of in public again? Agreed?

She smiled at him and said "well, if they taught you right in your military training, fix bayonets, ridinoff!"

Authors note: some people ask me why this story is rated M…considering how I am a dirty motherfucker and put as much sexual innuendo as possible, I am surprised no-one complains about it!

R&R guys!

P.S: Mendez, dash, and Marcus return next chapter. And (MINOR SPOILER) Marcus rages due to ridinoff and moon "bodily fluids" being on his nice wood flooring. As well as ridinoff drinking 400 bottles of vodka.


	23. Chapter 23

Author's note: I have come to realize something: this story is almost or more than 40,000 words, and I have spent well over 100+ hours planning and writing, it shows on me: I have bloodshot eyes 20% of the time, I am rubbing the letters off of my keyboard, and I seem to have a scruffy 5'0 clock shadow every 20 minutes. Combine that with school, overbearing family, cat, and life, I think I am doing very well as a writer, and seeing that I am a man who tries not to break his word, this story should be wrapped up in 4 weeks, allowing me to release my battlefield story, and my half-life story; if I get my shit in order, my third (and most likely final) fight for Equestria story should be out in November/December. I am a busy man.

Well, I kinda just said my plans I had, in case anyone (nobody) cares.

Chapter 22: the hero's return

Marcus was happy that Mendez could walk now, because he and dash had dragged him for several miles after the crash. He wished they could have gotten there sooner, but walking was a pain, and combine that with small pockets of zombies, things just got worse.

Frankly, Marcus was more than happy to see ponyville; he kinda wondered why tank husks were littering the fields, or why smoke and dead zombies were everywhere, but he had seen worse before, after all, he was in a fraternity in college.

When they were about 100 yards from ponyville, dash said "a lot of buildings got knocked down, and why are tank husks placed in every entrance? Do you think the zombies attacked?" Marcus stopped, and looked around, there was a lot of blood on the ground, and dead bodies were clustered in front of the blockades, he turned to dash and said "naw, it was probably hippies…they do that sort of stuff."

He climbed over one of the blockades, and grumbled as he saw dash and Mendez fly over him; he was getting pissed that Mendez could do that, yet he couldn't 20 minutes ago. He saw them fly to the library, and presumed twilight would know they were ok. He slowly made his way to his bar; he was going downstairs to take a nap, and drink some vodka.

(at the library…)

Twilight's eyes were blood red, she hadn't gotten sleep for days; she still was trying to find out what had caused all of these problems, like how zombies got here, or how-"

She stopped mid-thought as the door got busted down and dash and a green alicorn slammed into her, pinning her against a wall. She screamed "WHAT IS GOING ON! DASH, WHO IS THIS ALICORN?"

She pushed both of them off of her, and looked at the alicorn; he looked familiar….kinda like Mendez. Dash pointed to the alicorn and said "this is Mendez; some pretty weird stuff happened, and he became an alicorn." Twilight said, with a look of shock on her face "Mendez, is this true? What happened!"

He smirked and said "well, satin ether, the chick who is causing these random zombies and soldiers to be here, captured us, and then we had sex, and then I got some weird crystal growth on my body and then—" twilight looked at him and said "wait, what?"

Dash then said "well, I got captured, Mendez went and tried to find me, he got captured, then "satin ether", the pony who is causing the weird stuff to happen had sex with Mendez, and tried to with me, but we escaped; then some nice "forgotten" helped us, and then after Marcus found us again, we fought off some bad guys, then began our trip back to tell you this! Does it make sense?"

Twilight looked at her and said "no. go back, who is satin ether?"

Dash looked up for a minute, then said "she said she is "the pure essence of evil" and became an alicorn by bonding with the tiberiuem that fuels equestria's magic, then tried to recruit characters from the media you teleported, and then tried to overthrow everything else by having warring factions of all types keep us be busy while she spreads tiberiuem. That's the gist of what she told us."

Twilight said "that's it! That's why all of this is here….to disrupt us from the REAL THREAT! Where is Marcus? We need to get there, and stop her!" dash said "when we find Marcus, how do we get there?"

Twilight said "the American helicopter pilots are cool with us, so we can ask for a ride from them, let's go find Marcus!" Mendez had remained quiet for some time before he said "well, on our way to the red zone, we need to make a stop…the pilot who was transporting us here got shot down at a cosmodrome, we need to help him, he saved us by not bailing with the chopper."

Twilight simply said "I'll think about it" and ran out the door.

Dash stepped outside and said "where do you think he is? He didn't follow us in." Mendez was about to say "the bar", but they heard Marcus scream at the top of his lungs:

"RIDINOFF! WHAT…THE…FUCK….YOU DRANK MY BOOZE, AND YOUR HAVING SEX IN MY BED…IMMA KILL YOU!"

They all sprinted for the bar, and as they neared it, they heard shit breaking and a shotgun being racked.

When they entered the basement, Mendez pinned Marcus to a wall, and knocked the shotgun out of his hands. "LEMME GO!" Marcus screamed as he kept trying to break free, while he kept saying "IMMA KILL YOU!"

Mendez looked over to where ridinoff was; he was lying in Marcus's bed, with at least 30 vodka bottles on the bed, and a black alicorn under the covers with him. Dash screamed "NIGHTMARE MOON!"

Twilight had a stunned look on her face, and said "ridinoff! I just suggested you make friends with her, not like this!" ridinoff was opening his mouth to say something, clearly embarrassed, but nightmare then said "QUIET! EVERYONE! It is my fault that this happened; I took advantage of him, it was my fault, it's…it's that no-one ever liked me, then he came along, being nice to me…. I couldn't help myself. I am sorry for the trouble I caused."

Everyone was silent, so Mendez said "well, my thought are: it's nice ridinoff FINALLY got some, and he can prove it, I can also say that he shouldn't be blamed, Marcus can just burn his current bed sheets, and we all can just never say a word on this awkward moment in history. We cool?"

Marcus took a deep breath and said "fine. I'm sorry for losing my cool , I only came back from 3 days of hell to see my friend having sex in my bed, and him drinking my booze; the sad part is that this is the 4th time in my history this happened. I will never speak of this."

Everyone agreed with Marcus, and ridinoff and moon crawled out of the bed. Mendez let Marcus go, and he looked at the sheets and said "AWWWW…dude, you…..BLEACH WON'T FIX THIS!"

They all walked upstairs and sat down at the tables, as Mendez and twilight explained the current situation. "Ok, first off, dashie? Don't look at moon that way, I know she was our greatest enemy not too long ago, but she has helped us for quite some time now, and held off shadow company tanks earlier today. Got it dash?"

Dash gave one last glare at moon, then said "fine….but, when she kills me, I am never talking to you again!" twilight rolled her eyes as she continued "..and, on the note of nightmare, I remember a bit about how a blue/green alicorn beat her, and she came down here to get our help, and Mendez talked in more depth about this alicorn: her name is satin ether, she wants to take over Equestria, I credit her with the kidnapping of the princess, spreading the hostile creatures through Equestria, and not paying water bills. We are going to head to her lair, and stop her!"

Mendez interrupted and said "after we save the pilot who tried to bring us here" Marcus nodded in approval. Twilight sighed and said "fine. We will save that pilot, but are the mission plans ago?"

Everyone in the room nodded; it was time to take this planet back

Operation: equestrian freedom had begun.

Authors note: so, what do you guys think? I got my plans, and we are hitting the home stretch! It's gonna be one big-ass climax, I sure know it!

R&R,


	24. Chapter 24

Authors note: this is it, I am now done; this chapter, the final mission is a-go! The next 2 chapters I will try to make long, and then there will be a third chapter that ties it together, and then after I finish the story, it's teaser trailer time! I get ahead of myself because I am just as excited as you guys!

Chapter 23: under new management

Sheppard awoke as he felt the rocket's engines turn off; he was nearing the moon. He made sure his helmet was sealed as the rocket slammed into the lunar surface. He felt the air outside his suit decompress into space, and then set his foot on the moon.

He looked straight up, fell on his knees and screamed "IM IN SPACE!" he then started running and jumping all over the moon, babbling about space.

(several minutes later…)

He leaned against the rocket ship, and in between breaths said "getting bored of space" the straightened back up, and started his trek to the moon base, not far in the distance.

(20 minutes later…)

He started the fastest sprint he ever did; he had to jump over this ravine housing missiles, or he would fall to his death. In his head "I believe I can fly" played in slo-mo until he flew to the other side of the ravine. Sheppard was laughing, but stopped as soon as he face planted into a wall.

(several minutes later…)

He opened his eyes, and stood up; he was surprised he didn't blow a hole in his visor, after all, he only hit that wall at 20 miles an hour. He stood up, and looked around; it was a moon base, the power was off…he just needed to find the power, nothing too hard.

As he started strolling to a door, he saw something move in the dirt. He turned and saw a rotting hand emerge from the lunar soil. He cursed the zombie movie clichés as zombies started pouring out of the ground, and he swore he heard a German laughing manically. As he ran to a door, he noticed a Olympia shotgun on the wall, and without second thought, picked it up.

He checked to see if his .44 was there, and nodded in approval when he unholstered it and blew a zombie away, and he chuckled as its body sailed into the horizon. With a decent set of weapons, he went deeper into the base, hunting for something to turn the power on, so he could prepare the missiles for launch.

He ran into a large room; it was part of a natural cavern of sorts, there was a large switch in the center, and a pyramid in the other end. Written in blood on the wall was:

WE HAVE BEEN REZZURECTED

Sheppard flipped the switch, and over his headset he heard "_power systems online, life support engaged."_ He then walked up to the pyramid, and as he stepped on the plate in front of it, he felt a strange jolt of power, he didn't know why.

He tried to get off the plate, but couldn't move, and he felt fingers of pain go through his body, he closed his eyes in pain, and just as fast as it began, it ended. He opened his eyes, and saw he was in a dark room, illuminated by one light. In the light stood a blood-stained Nazi.

He pulled out his .44 and said "who are you?" the Nazi looked at him and said "I am dr. Edward Rictofen, I control all the zombies in this galaxy…you will bow down to me, or die." Sheppard smiled and said "nope." Before Rictofen could do anything, 6 .44 bullets hit him in the chest, and as he fell on the ground gasping, 2 shotgun blasts took him out. Sheppard saw his body dissipate, and saw he got put back in "the real world"

He felt his eyes controlling thousands of other eyes at that point, and Sheppard knew it was time to have fun.

(Outside the pyramid….)

Rictofen got up, holding his chest but, there were no wounds. He looked up to see 300 zombies with trollffaces going, and Rictofen ran to the wall and grabbed the stakeout, and yelled "BRING IT! ZE DOCTOR IS IN THE HOUSE!"

The bloodshed then began.

(back in ponyville…)

The song _ride of the valkyries _blared out of the UH-1's radio as Flynn started its engines; dash, moon, and Mendez would fly along side, while Marcus, twilight, and ridinoff sat in the troop compartment. Marcus got on the door guns, and ridinoff prepped his rockets; they weren't getting shot down again.

Flynn turned to them and said "ok, you guy's ready?" and slung the throttle around, regardless of what they said; ridinoff crouched in pain as his nuts got hit by the re-bar in the chair from the lift off. Marcus smirked; he thought it was good punishment for ruining his bed. He got his head in the game, and started scanning the treeline for targets.

(several minutes later…)

Flynn looked down at the ground, maybe 2 miles from his position, and said over the headset "yo, Marcus man, we got us some zombies! Give em' the welcome mat, man!" Marcus polarized his visor, nodded, and swung the door gun out.

He targeted the masses on the ground, noting that they all were heading in one direction; he ignored that point as he turned the masses into pink mist with 7.62 HE rounds, and almost saw it as a thing of beauty, seeing all that death at once.

He smiled as the continued to their DZ.

(5 minutes later…)

Marcus's smile went away as he saw where the zombies were heading: the cosmodrome near the hammerhead's crash site. He turned to Flynn and said "FLY US LOW, OVER THAT PLACE! WE MAYBE CAN SPOT HIM!" Flynn nodded and put them at 300 feet.

Marcus scanned the buildings, looking for a sign; it came in the form of 4 people standing in the courtyard, mowing the undead hordes down. Marcus got on the M-60 and started clearing a path as Flynn began his landing.

(on the ground…)

Dave was starting to sweat big-time, he had only a few bullets left for his pistols, and the zombies just kept coming! As he dropped the mag out of his 1911, his face filled with confusion as the zombies started to explode, and a loud engine sound filled the air; he looked up and saw an old helicopter starting to land in the clearing, and he fell to his knees, gasping at how close he had came too death; he had made it this long, and if he ever died, it would be for a good reason.

As the helicopter landed, Dave saw a familiar face step out: Marcus waters. He walked up to him and said "I presume you got out of the chopper in time?" Marcus smiled and nodded, then said "so, you wanna help us take down a crazy-ass alicorn, i—" Dave saw him look behind him, and Marcus's face filled with shock as he said "PINKIE! TANK DEMPSY! BATMAN! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE!"

Batman pulled out a huge blunt and said "I came for the doobies." And then lit up; tank said "chuck Norris told me to finish off my old nemesis, Rictofen!" pinkie said "MARCUS! YOU CAME BACK TO BE MY BESTEST FRIEND, I PROMISE I WON'T KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP NOW!" then ran up and hugged him. Marcus nodded very slowly, not sure what to say.

Dave tapped on his shoulder and said "well, before we kick an alicorns ass, can we go to the moon in this here rocket, and fight off Rictofen who is now controlling all the zombies in the universe?" Marcus's eyes went derp for a second, and said "Rictofen is still alive?" Marcus remembered how he was almost killed by him, and before Dave could say anything, Marcus was sealing his ODST armor for vacuum warfare.

He smirked and said "I always wanted to be a space marine!" tank's eyes went up as he said "you're a marine too?" Marcus nodded, and tank soon said "YEAH! KILLING FREAKBAGS IN SPACE WITH ANOTHER MARINE! KICK-ASS!"

Marcus looked up and signaled dash, Mendez, and moon to come down, and he got everyone in the helicopter; it was time to prepare the final plan, and free Equestria.

"ok, here is the plan" Marcus began, "Mendez, dash, moon, and twilight are going to the red zone with Flynn, and will face-off with satin; kill her, and anyone who gets in your way. myself, batman, Dave, pinkie, and ridinoff will go to the moon, I would let tank go, but according to the way things ended, Rictofen killed tank, and I won't let that happen! Sorry you can't go tank, tell that to chuck…we still cool right?" tank nodded, and simply pressed a button opening a portal, and disappeared.

Everyone blinked; that was fuckin' awesome.

(several minutes later…)

"I wish all of you, good luck." Marcus said as he stepped into the rocket with his team. Flynn and the second strike team started to give the rocket space as it launched off the pad. Mendez looked up at the rocket, and he knew, it was time to end this, for the sake of Equestria!

Mendez and "beta squad" as Marcus called them, started to follow Flynn's chopper to the red zone; twilight was trying to use magic to operate the door guns, and Mendez knew this was going to be the fight that would be forever remembered by Equestria.

Authors note: I had to make the portal 2 reference, it was not an option. I shall not divulge ANYTHING until the next chapter is launched, you know the topic, but not spoilers from me!

R&R, broskinis


	25. Chapter 25

Authors note: this chapter and the next chapter, since they both happen within the same time frame, I just want to point that out; this is the first time I actually had a chapter planned, not make a mish-mash or random awesome; this is PLANNED awesome. Well, you guys have been great readers; robbytherouge, shadowfire117, turdy1, to name a few, you guys have helped me out of so many issues from naming, to plot lengthing, to explaining the principle of writing (shadow, you need to write a story, I said it once, I say again: you got the mind of tom Clancy and mark twain in terms of insight to writing, what you said still enlightens me)

Well, let's do this (ahem) LERRRROYY JEEENNKINNS!

Chapter 24: tiberiuem sunset

(H-HOUR+1 of "equestrian freedom" OPS)

Twilight was using here binoculars, trying to get a good look of what was happening; GDI units covered in green crystals were firing on other GDI units! There defense would break soon, and even there mighty MARV's were getting infested by the crystals!

Before twilight knew it, infested missile squads were targeting her, and she turned to Flynn saying "DUDE! RPG! RPG!" Flynn looked out the window and said "meh, cheap Russian RPGs man! I can dodge these in my sleep." He yanked on the throttle and saw the missiles fly on past him; he turned back to twilight and said "now, if it was a javelin, I would have to do something tricky!"

He barrel rolled his helicopter to prove a point, causing twilight to practically piss herself. Flynn stopped for a moment, and saw his LZ: 5 miles into the red zone, was a huge tower of tiberiuem, and GDI friendly MARVS were trying to hit it was they got an onslaught from infested troopers. Fly heard on the "E" band a voice say:

_Any GDI loyal or ailed troops, we have an ION strike ready to crack that tower open; transmit the data, we can't enter unless we crack it with the ION cannon!_

Flynn grabbed twilight's binoculars, and grabbed the radio saying "this is ghost rider, I have said target in my scopes, bearing 1337x343, fire when ready. He was now 1 mile to the tower, and he started to gain altitude, so he could avoid and secondary's when whatever an "ION strike" was fucked this place over.

He almost jumped out of his seat when beams of blue light flew out of the sky, and started focusing on the tower; he turned his chopper around as he saw the energy gather in the center of the tower, it was going to be much, much more than a "secondary"….

A blinding flash of light filled the sky, and beta team covered their eyes; Flynn looked at his control panel and heard a beeping that said "WARNING: EMP DETECTED, SYSTEM FAILURE IN 3…2…1—KZZzzz"

He grabbed the throttle and started steering to the blast crater the strike caused as his UH-1 started losing altitude fast, his only goal now was to see beta team succeed, and say some lives; karma would be cool with him then.

He closed his eyes as the ground neared, followed by a sickening _crunch_.

_(unknown time later…)_

"_wake up, Flynn, we made it!"_

"_ohh, shit man, don't worry, I can get you out of here!"_

"_open your eyes, human, you can make it!"_

Flynn groggily opened his eyes to see Mendez, dash, and moon looking over him, his flaming UH in the background, he looked down at his legs, and saw they were missing, replaced by pools of blood. He weakly opened his mouth and said "is my cargo ok?"

Mendez looked at him and said "yes twilight is ok, you landed you helicopter so that the front hit the ground, and the hold didn't even get a scratch, but you need to see a medic, I can abort and take you to a GDI armory, they can help ther—" Flynn put his hand on Mendez's mouth and said "no, just get the smokes out of my left pocket, I am a dead man, you know, and I know it; I really don't fear death, karma has been good to me, and I to it, karma will help me through"

Mendez used his magic and pulled a beaten up pack of cig's, it was old; rather worn out, and it had writing on the side:

_To: bad company's pilot, our favorite communist liberal pinko, Flynn_

_-haggs, sweet's, sarge, and Marlowe_

Flynn smiled, the writing meant something to him, and he pulled out a cigarette, lit up, and as his eyes shut, he murmured "thanks' for the smokes, guys…." He then went limp, and more blood flowed from his wounds. Mendez looked up and said "I…think he's gone, guy's…"

Dash nodded sadly and said "the readers would feel much more sorrow for Flynn if Blackburn got the thumb out of his ass and made Flynn have more character," Mendez, moon, and now twilight looked at her and said "you know how to kill a moment, don't you?"

Dash looked at Mendez and said "maybe, I was just sayin' the truth."

Mendez turned around and started marching to the open cave in the crater, hoping it led down into satin's anti-chamber; he was going to finish what he started, and pay for his sin's, and other's deaths, with her blood. Twilight followed him, as did moon and dash, they were the best in their fields, and only they could stop her.

(several miles of tunnels later…)

Mendez was stunned when he saw a huge metal blast door, but his surprise went away as moon rather anti-climatically destroyed the door, removing a reason for Blackburn to explain why the door was even there.

Mendez walked into what was a giant arena underground, and before moon, dash, or twilight could step in there, a force field pinned them to the ground, and a familiar voice started laughing, and saying "you came back! I knew my experience in bed would have your loser-ass come back!"

Mendez saw a light shine on a spot high above him, and yelled "SATIN! I AM HERE TO KILL YOU, AND NOTHING YOU CAN DO WILL STOP ME, FREE MY FRIENDS!" she got a trollface and said "what about your princess? I got her captive too." Mendez said "oh, thanks, I forgot during my awe-inspiring hero's monologue."

Satin simply said "I know the feeling, evil person monologue is rough on the throat from all the excessive laughing, y'no—WAIT! BACK ON TRACK, WE WERE THREATENING EACH OTHER!" Mendez nodded and said "NOTHING IS IN MY WAY BETWEEN ME AND YOU, NOTHING!"

Satin looked at him and said "do you remember Edward Cullen, how GDI zone troopers mortally wounded him?" Mendez nodded as she continued "…WELL, I dropped his dying body into a vat of blue tiberiuem, and now he is a gay super-mutant, who insisted on naming himself BONAR!"

Mendez didn't have time to answer, as satin pressed a button on her pedestal, and the sound of a metal grate going up filled the room, and out of the darkness, a deep-ass voice screamed:

"_BONAR IS ANGRY! BONAR SMASH WHEN ANGRY!"_

Everyone in beta team uttered: "ooohhhh shit!" as a huge boulder flew through the air, and slammed into a wall. Satin started manically laughing as the ground shook, and a hulking Edward Cullen on steroids, wearing sparkly body armor, standing 25 feet tall walked into the light and said "BONAR NO LIKE MENDEZ! BONAR MOTHERFUCKING SMASH!"

Mendez tried to use his wings, but something was holding them down, he looked up and saw that satin was using magic, and that his wing were glowing; he rolled out of the way was bonar punched a 6 foot crater into the spot he once stood.

Bonar was struggling, he got his hand stuck in the ground; Mendez lowered his horn and jumped on his back, and started t-bagging him, pissing bonar off. Mendez felt bonar grab his leg, and throw him against the wall; he swore he heard something snap. He got up and saw his front leg bent sideways. He lowered his head, grabbed hold of his arm with his teeth, and yanked it back in place. Bonar's jaw hit the floor, and Mendez said "I eat pain." And charged at bonar again; bonar yelled "BONAR NO EAT PAIN; IT TASTES LIKE APPLES! BONAR SMASH APPLES!"

Mendez hit max speed, and rammed bonar in the gut; he screamed n pain and said "YOU NO HIT BONAR'S GUT, YOU HIT BONAR'S NUTS! AGGGGGH!" Mendez ran up to bonar, then rammed his horn right into his neck, and watched as blue tiberiuem poured out of his wound, and he started shrinking, until a frail, tiny Edward Cullen lay in a pool of blue Tiber. Mendez walked up to him, and then proceeded to rip him to pieces.

(Every single male on the face of the planet burst out in a joyous cry as the beast was slain.)

He looked up and smirked as satin saw him tear her "ace card" to bloody ribbons; she turned tail, dropped the force field holding his friends, and ran. Mendez went to go see if his friends were all right, and then turned, and flew after satin.

(elsewhere…)

Satin flew into the anti-chamber, and shut the door; she needed to contact the overlord, and needed a way to escape, before Mendez got to her.

She was sent in to weaken up the defenses, then take this planet and use it as a foothold to invade other sections of the universe; but before she typed in the distress signal in, she remembered her final back-up plan: princess celestia.

She had put her is stasis in the back of the antechamber's deep-freezer, along with bill Clinton, and the spy's head. She pulled out the princess, and then started the transfer; she would get Mendez, and make sure he could do nothing about it.

(elsewhere….)

Mendez was speeding down the halls; he would see to it that everyone was avenged for satin's atrocities. He ran up to the antechamber's door, and stuck some GDI C-12 to it, and waited until everyone had stacked up to breach; twilight was using magic to wield an AA-12, moon had energy charging in her horn, and dash had a 23-pounder shell out, it was painted pink with "fuck you" on the side. Mendez shuddered at the sight of it as he set the timer on the bomb, and ducked behind a rock, and started counting

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

Beep

_Breach._

An explosion rocked the walls as the door and most of the walls were turned into molten rubble, and everyone ran in, guns blazing. Twilight's AA was loaded with dragon's breath, and in the smoke filled air, it's glow silhouetted the team as it charged into the center of the room; like every other room satin owned, there was only a light in the center, and satin was nowhere to be seen.

A voice then rang through the air; it was and wasn't satin's voice, it was very garbled, switching between insane and regal; it sounded extremely familiar to them. Mendez turned as a huge flash of light filled the front of the room, and everyone's jaw dropped in horror as they "found" who they were looking for

It was the princess.

She still looked like she "normally" was, except he body now had sickly splotches of tiberiuem growing rapidly on her, and her eyes were now becoming like moon's, but only in a blood red color. He once-beautiful mane was now green waves of gas tiberiuem, and the very smell of it started to make twilight and dash cough.

The princess smiled evilly and said "I, satin ether, with the power of the sun, shall stamp you fools out, then spread the crystal across the world; you will be my slaves, watching helplessly as the world dies with fields of green! She then fired a green bolt at them, and Mendez crumbled to the ground as he felt the crystals on his chest shatter, and green blood began to trickle out. He turned his head and watched in horror as satin knocked twilight off her feet, then walked over to her and sprayed her body with blue tiberiuem; at first all she did was try to wipe them off, screaming "AGGH! IT BURNS! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STO—HUURGH—"

She then went limp as the crystals engulfed her body, and she then stood up, hate in her eyes as she said "you dare good against the overlord and satin; you will perish, and I will be the prize pupil of OUR NEW RULER!" she lowered he horn and charged at Mendez with stunning speeds; just as she was about to impact with his heart, a blue bolt tackled her, and Mendez saw dash punching her in the face, and pinning her to the ground.

Dash briefly turned to Mendez and said "TAKE SATIN DOWN, I GOT TWILGHT UNDER CONTROL! Do this for me, Mendez!" he nodded, and charged at satin, who just sat where she was, grinning; as he neared, she said "you kill me, you kill your precious princess, note I am using her body, after all-AGGHH-FFJVnv…" she suddenly had a seizure of sorts, he sickly coat peeling off of the princess for a second as the real princess screamed "MENDEZ! DON'T BELIEVE HER! IT WILL KILL ME, BUT SHE IS A GREATER-huggh—AGGGH!" the princess got cut off as satin's coat went back over the princess, and she said "well, I thought I destroyed the princess's will to fight, after I kill you, I shall fix that…."

Mendez lowered his horn, and without second thought rammed his horn into the neck of satin; gore painted the wall behind her, but satin, as her body fell to the tiberiuem-coated ground, was smiling, a faint smile, like one would do in a victory speech…she shut her eyes as she hit the ground.

Mendez turned around, and started to walk off; a few seconds later moon yelled "LOOK OUT! SHE'S BACK!" Mendez turned around and saw satin, her wounds healed, charging at him; he recoiled as he felt a horn pierce his chest, just barely missing his heart.

He then got flung off her horn, and he closed his eyes in pain as his blood spotted the ground where he landed; as satin stood above him, readying her horn to plunge into his skull, a bolt of lightning hit her. She turned to see moon charging as much raw power as she could in her horn, and boxed satin in with dark magic.

Mendez crawled over to a puddle of tiberiuem, and felt pain go away as his wounds healed, he looked over and screamed in horror, dash had a cut on her side, and it was scabbing over with green crystals rapidly filled her skin; Mendez rushed to her side and said "OH MY GOD! Dash, speak to me!"

She looked at him, smiled and said "I got twilight down; I just got a lil' scratch on the way down…I think I'll-hurggh…." Her eyes fell shut as the crystal covered more of her body; Mendez turned around, his rage seething through his body: satin was going to die at his hands; he was going to confirm the kill.

(in the dark magic cloud…)

Moon was knocked to her feet; satin now had her power plus celestia's power, she had underestimated it. Satin hit moon again in the face, and blood spilled on the ground. Satin merely smiled and said "you are a thorn in my side; your death will be much slower than Mendez's, I assure you, I shall begin by removing those tacky eyes of yours…" as she started lowering her horn to gouge moon's eyes out, Mendez jumped and smashed a hole in the dark magic wall, and slammed ether against a wall.

She turned and said "YOU FOOL! You just don't get it, any attack you do will heal me, because I regenerate in tiberiuem; what are you made of again?" Mendez ignored her as he put his CZ against her head and fired all 12 rounds point-blank into her; she barely even noticed the bullets bounce off her body.

She just laughed, then blasted him with magic; he hit the ground; it was starting to look hopeless.

He pulled his KA-bar knife out with his mouth, and stabbed her in the neck; she had a true look of shock on her face, and she started to run for a pool of tiberiuem. Mendez tackled her, and pinned her to the ground. Satin looked him in the eye and said "gotcha."

Mendez felt his KA-bar go into his neck, and he started coughing; everything started looking weird to him, and he hit the floor, gasping like a fish out of water. Satin walked over to the radio station and typed in a code; the teleporter pad near her glowed.

She turned to Mendez and said "well, I shall leave this universe now, because, with you finished, nothing shall stop me!" as she finished saying this, a strange noise came out of the radio; it was a message from general Sheppard:

_Attention, satin ether; I have been aware of you, and the overlords plans to invade this dimension via Equestria, and I have decided to stop you myself; as you know, tiberiuem can be abated by sonic blasts; let's just say I'm about to rock your world._

_See, my plan is, "if an asset that is neutral is wanted by the opposing force…you destroy it. Equestria is the asset, and I must destroy the asset, to avoid capture this time."_

The transmission ended, and Mendez heard the sound of a sonic charge arming; he saw satin jump on the teleporter, and as the unit started the transport, the bomb went off; Mendez remembered part of his body shattering as he hit the wall.

(at the GDI base observing the tower…)

The sniper team on watch had been drinking coffee for the past hour; nothing had happened near the tower after the ION cannon wiped the place clean; they spit up all their coffee as they saw the base of the tower explode from an AZZ-grade sonic charge. The spotter got on the radio and said "we found that missing bomb. It exploded: Spotter out."

As he put the radio up, he glanced at the sky; he looked in wonder at the huge shooting star in the sky, and wondered why the smaller one was catching up to it; a few seconds later, a blossom of a nuclear fireball filled the sky; the sniper team sat down and thought for a moment: 2 huge explosions had happened within 45 seconds of each-other. It was time to get high.

Authors note: OK, if nobody has anything to say about this chapter, I will remove my 27th tooth from my mouth, I re-wrote this chapter 6 times, trying to get it right; I give me an "E" for truly inspiring effort to make this the greatest chapter I ever made to date.

R&R the egomaniac for more info about shamwows and tipping hookers, and comments.


	26. Chapter 26

Authors note: oh, shit….I am running late with this chapter….thank school and cross country track, I guess, and Forza 4 and fallout 3 game of the year edition…and battlefield that's out next week. Well, I hate to tell you this shadowfire, but there is 1 more chapter after this: the epilogue, and teaser of the third story I have been planning to finish the FFE series.

Well, 5 days later than it was supposed to be, I present:

Chapter 25: crack the sky

(H-HOUR+1 hour, Marcus and alpha squad, location: near moon)

Marcus was white-knuckling the rails now; the rocket was going to land by slamming into the moon. Pinkie, batman and Dave didn't seem to know this, and ridinoff was throwing up because he couldn't stand zero-g stuff. Marcus covered his eyes as the nosecone of the rocket shuddered into the lunar surface.

He opened his eyes, expecting to see dead bodies everywhere, and his torso missing, but to his surprise, found out the rocket had just burrowed itself into the ground; pinkie had smashed the window of the rocket out, and was hopping along the lunar surface in her space suit that somehow was designed for ponies; he swore he heard pinkie say she found it on the moon base, but things didn't add up; on the back of her suit read UNSC.

Batman was bitching about how his suit chaffed his dick, ridinoff was being very quiet in his as he got his first look of being on the moon; Dave was accustomed to it, because his GDI flight suit WAS a basic spacesuit.

Marcus jumped out of the ship, and looked around; about 1 mile in the distance was the outline of a space station, he signaled everyone to follow him as he began jumping over the lunar surface.

(elsewhere on the moon…)

Sheppard sensed them; they were here, and coming for him. He smiled, as he thought about it…he had gotten his skills of controlling zombies to a high level, and combined with the weapons lying about the moon base, he made them into a hard to kill army.

That little prick, Rictofen, had holed up in the fighter bay, and was hiding aboard a dry-docked "longsword"; it wouldn't be long before the zombies could handle blow-torches, and get inside of the fighter to kill him, but now this….more people had came, and he needed his plan to succeed.

He had snuck into both "opposing forces" of satin ether and celestia; the trusted him, and when their backs were turned, he betrayed them to further the plans he had set in motion, and Equestria was vital to satin and the "overlord"….the bastard who set this plot up.

He was a free-runner, and had his own agenda; he had lost 30,000 men in the blink of an eye…he could care less if he destroyed this planet, his plan would succeed.

(Back to Marcus….)

He and alpha team were actually having fun moving across the lunar surface, leaping 50 feet at a time and doing cartwheels through the air; Marcus was slightly saddened by this, the UNSC never let him do this on anti-insurgency missions in the asteroid belt!

Marcus stopped for a minute; even doing this in low-gravity, his ass was tired; as he hunched down for a second, he noticed the ground about 15 feet away start to move, and his heart froze as he saw a dried-up, sickly hand reach to the surface.

Marcus turned to the team and said "WE GOT ZOMBIES HERE TOO!" he looked back and saw almost 100 zombies in front of him, and more were surfacing. He aimed his MA5 and let loose; it was silent as he saw the muzzle flashes of their different guns, the vacuum of space masking the silent screams of the zombies.

He looked at the moon base; it was maybe 200 yards ahead; it seemed so far now that he looked at it. The zombies started appearing out of the ground, craters, and ravines; some were even coming from the moon base itself. Marcus had everyone go into a circle, and Marcus hoped he had brought enough ammo.

Marcus was burning through rounds at a crazy rate, and it was worse for pinkie, batman, and Dave; they didn't have time to prepare for this, and Dave was already down to his knife swinging like a madman at the heads of zombies.

Marcus was reloading as he saw a glowing object floating above the ground; it was blue, and had several whizzing bullets in it. He walked to it, and as he touched it, a demonic voice said:

"_DEATH MACHINE!"_

Marcus blinked as a minigun materialized in his hands, and without hesitation, he spun it up and opened fire, mowing down all the zombies in his way. He looked at the group, and saw they had miniguns too; he got on the radio and said "MOVE UP! THEIR ASSES ARE OURS NOW!"

Everyone laughed as they started there March to the moon base, showered by a pink mist.

Batman was turning, when all of a sudden, a zombie jumped on his back and sunk its teeth into his neck. Batman started screaming "GET IT OFF ME GET IT OF ME!"

Marcus threw his death machine to Dave, and jumped on the zombie and started stabbing it; he was rewarded with a shower of congealed blood hitting his visor.

As he got the limp zombie off of batman's back, he saw blood and air leaking from his suit. Batman was gasping for air, and trying to hold his wound shut as he said "I'll hold the zombies off for now, just get this job done, like we did back in nam' 67!"

Marcus handed him some C4 and said "we will remember your sacrifice, batman…I swear it." Batman nodded and said "well….time to smoke some pot…kick Rictofen's ass for me." Marcus nodded as batman leaned against a rock, his visor filling up with pot smoke.

The rest of the team dropped their miniguns and ran for the ravine, and spread their legs in a flying leap; Marcus looked back for a second and saw a huge cluster of zombies converging on batman's position, as he landed on the moon base, he turned and saw a large cloud of dust, and dismembered parts of zombies flying around the area batman was at.

Everyone lowered their heads in remembrance for the brave chain smoker.

(5 minutes later….)

Marcus didn't know how far into the moon this base extended; he stopped in his tracks at a small room, that housed 3 doors, one was to the "dig site" the other to the "longsword bay" and the one covered in blood and had bulging claw marks on it said "moon caverns/teleporter zone-L: A51"

He opened the door to the dig site, hoping that what caused those claw marks and bloodshed were trapped in the caverns, and wasn't elsewhere in the base. He rounded a corner, and ducked as a burst from an M-16 whizzed by his head.

He leaned around the corner and opened up with his MA5, and as he saw his assailant his jaw dropped: it was a zombie USING a gun, and there were more behind him turning the safeties off of their guns and firing from the hip. Marcus heard a crackling on his radio as an unknown voice said _"this base…houses many threats, and my zombies….are my men, your greatest threat." _

Marcus slung a pack of C-12 around the corner, and pressed the det-cord, watching as bits and pieces of meat flew past him. Marcus leaned around the corner, and after seeing the room cleared, ran to the switch on the wall labeled "power", and pulled it.

A voice on inter-com said _"power online, excavator activated, life support and auto-repair units, activated: lock-down offline."_

Marcus took his helmet off, and sat down; he called ridinoff and pinkie to come to his position, and Dave placed his pistol on the table as he said "so, those zombies are using guns now? Is this Rictofen's work?" Marcus shrugged as pinkie sprinted in the room, followed by a nervous ridinoff.

Ridinoff put his gun down, and said to Marcus "those zombies…according to pinkie, aren't being controlled by Rictofen anymore….they are way too coordinated, and trained….I fear Sheppard has something to do with this."

Marcus pondered on it as he said "well, I figure we gotta stop him, and truthfully; I don't mind if I sacrifice myself, look at me, haven't seen a girl in years, I now am even catching myself getting hard-on's about vinyl scratch at this point, and it gets worse….I haven't eaten meat in months, and…I am more pony than man now…." Marcus put his helmet back on and said "let's keep pushing forward, my suit is picking up high-power sources"

Everyone had a look of shock on their face from Marcus's confession; this was the first time he admitted ANY of this, and confirmed why Marcus was visiting vinyl's "private room" for the past 3 months, and why tofu was showing up in the mess hall. The team put their helmets back on as they ran to catch up with Marcus, who was half-way down the hall.

As they walked up to a large door, they saw it was wielded shut from the inside, and it was solid steel; Marcus slung the rest of his C-12 on the door, and prepped the det-cord, but Dave grabbed his shoulder and said "dude, if you do that, you could hole the base, and get us blown out into space from decompression!"

Marcus stood back, and said "that's nice" as he hit the button, and the hall got rocked by 45 pounds of explosives.

As the smoke settled, they gasped at what they saw: a room inside the moon rock, with a pyramid in the center, and phrases written in blood on the walls. The bits of zombie lying around suggested that they were waiting for them to come in the room; they were much too eager for their own good.

Marcus walked up to the pyramid and heard a voice say:

"_so…you came for me? Don't you fools see what I am doing…..I am helping everyone!"_

Ridinoff perked up at the voice and said "SHEPPARD! YOU ARE A LIAR, YOU THREATEN THESE PEOPLE WITH SLAVERY AND DEATH!" Sheppard said "you know you are leading this whole thing into a meme time-paradox, don't you?"

Ridinoff stopped and said "just do it….we will never speak of this again, I swear."

Sheppard sighed and said "fine….this is madness!"

Ridinoff looked at the pyramid and said "madness? This….is…EQUESTRIA!" then charged straight into the pyramids, cracking it open in some places, and the impact threw ridinoff on his back.

Sheppard said "ok, all you did was open up my cage, and allow me to escape; that was a shitty move on your part….now, however, to me it was a favor, and like any retard one-sided villain who doesn't show his motives, I am going to tip you off on my plans….get a pen ready."

Ridinoff did as he was told, and then said "ok, I'm ready, tell me that evil scheme." Sheppard said "well, I am getting out of this place, to the control deck of here…and destroying all of Equestria with a giant nuke that will have 1.7 fucktons of power.

Everyone gasped; fucktons was 100.7 times the power of a covenant glassing force, and Sheppard was going to use it on Equestria!" Sheppard then said "oh, and I didn't think of anything else, really….i kinda gotta go improv' on the rest of my plans….kinda sucks, don't it?"

In a flash of light, he was gone.

Marcus and his team sprinted to the surface; they didn't know how much time they had left. As they hit the surface, all the zombies were lying around on the ground, brain-dead due to nothing controlling them. Marcus smashed open the command room's door and they finally came face-to-face with general Sheppard

He turned around and smiled at them, saying "your too late, the missile is launching in 22 seconds, then a 15 minute flight to Equestria…then we see a second sun….then the EMP knocks out your suit's power, and you get to count how many minutes of air you got left, got it?"

Marcus pulled out his knife and lunged at him; Sheppard pressed the launch button before he fell on the ground. As the knife plunged into Sheppard, he coughed up blood, laughing as the missile took off. He grabbed a radio receiver and said:

_Attention, satin ether; I have been aware of you, and the overlords plans to invade this dimension via Equestria, and I have decided to stop you myself; as you know, tiberiuem can be abated by sonic blasts; let's just say I'm about to rock your world._

_See, my plan is, "if an asset that is neutral is wanted by the opposing force…you destroy it. Equestria is the asset, and I must destroy the asset, to avoid capture this time."_

He then laid the radio down, and his head hit the ground, eyes glazing over.

Marcus looked at Equestria at where the red zone was, and he covered his eyes for a second as a large explosion enveloped a huge radius; Marcus feared they were too late. He started crying as he saw the rocket speed up to the planet; the countdown to impact read 14:35 seconds.

Dave stood up and said "you guys were good to me, but I think I know what to do now….pinkie, you stay here, Marcus, ridinoff, follow me." They nodded as Dave sprinted to the "longsword bay".

When they stepped inside, there was only one fighter left; and at the bottom of it stood a familiar face: Edward Rictofen. He was stepping out of the fighter, holding a MP40, slide back. He froze as he saw Marcus, and began to run.

Marcus took off after Rictofen as Dave entered the longsword, and sat in the pilot seat; ridinoff called pinkie on the radio. As Rictofen hit the ground with a thud, he stammered at Marcus "don't hurt me, I love pain…BUT NOT MY OWN!"

Marcus was about to bring the butt of his rifle down on Rictofen's neck, but a frantic scream said "NO! NOT RICTOFEN, HE WAS JUST MIS-LED!" Marcus turned to see pinkie hopping on to Rictofen's chest and whispering something to him.

Rictofen nodded and said "I will not hurt anyone here, but a can help you get back to Equestria! This longsword can't fit us all; I think we can use the teleporter in the caverns." Marcus was about to protest as he saw the longsword's engines turn on, and the loading ramp go up. Marcus got on his radio and said "DAVE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! That's our ride home!"

A voice over the radio somberly said "well…this is where my story ends, Marcus; that missile is 10 minutes away from Equestria…only another object could intercept it and destroy it….you guys, never ever forget me….Airman 1st class Dave Jordan, signing out."

Marcus ran to the command deck as fast as he could, with his team and Rictofen in tow, and Marcus took a look in the distance; the rocket was a dot in the distance now, and he felt a lump form in his throat as he saw the longsword speed up to the missile, and in a flash…he saw a second sun.

He was knocked to his feet when the shockwave hit the station; next thing he knew, his suit's HUD and power was off….he and the team had only 1 hour to get off the station before they ran out of air.

He looked at the command room; the windows had been blown out, and the doors had been smashed…on the ground, ridinoff was checking to see if pinkie and Rictofen were all right.

Marcus picked up a piece of paper and pencil and wrote "we need to go into the caverns and see if power is on down there; maybe we can use the teleporter." Ridinoff nodded as pinkie and Rictofen stood up and headed down to the cavern entrance.

(5 minutes later…)

Marcus had some bad vibes about this place; there was air AND power working down here…but nothing was around, he could feel like he was being watched as well. Rictofen yelled "I found ze teleporter! I shall prep it for use; cover me!"

Marcus signaled ridinoff and pinkie to watch him as he explored deeper into the cave; he was about 50 feet into the cave when he saw something chilling, a marine with strange green armor was holding his chest as he stumbled down the hall. Marcus looked at him and said "yo! Marine, what's wrong? You take a bullet?" the trooper looked at him and said "leave….this place….it isn't safe…."

Marcus walked to him and said "why are you holding your chest?" and pried at the troopers hands; the trooper gasped in pain as he said "it's….inside of me….AGGGGGGGHHH!" the trooper fell on his back as his chest exploded and a worm-like alien jumped out and sped toward Marcus.

He pulled out his pistol and pumped the monster full of 50.c pistol rounds, and watched as the horror twitched on the ground. Marcus cursed himself as he figured out that twilight must have watched _alien_ 1, and didn't tell him about it. As he turned around to head back to the teleporter, he froze; a full-grown alien sat there, hungrily looking at him.

Before Marcus could raise his pistol to shoot it, it had him pinned to the ground, and opened its mouth to kill him. Marcus knew what would happen next, the alien's second mouth inside his mouth would rip his head off; and he started sweating as its mouth fully opened, but instead of killing him, the mouth said:

"_Nope, it's just chuck testa!"_

Marcus started screaming as he flung the alien off of him, and unloaded an MA5B clip into it, and ran back to the teleporter; he wanted out of this place.

(seconds later….)

Marcus ran up to Rictofen who was finalizing the teleporter and said "oh, there you are Marcus; we were starting to get worried, we—" before Rictofen could finish his sentence, Marcus said "JUST GET US OUT OF HERE!" and got to the teleporter.

Rictofen shrugged as he set the course to ponyville, and set the timer for launch to 30 seconds, and got in the teleporter with the team.

_It was time to go home._

Authors note: well, I am getting better I think; I mean, 1 year ago, I never was a brony, nor did I ever want to write….look at me now! I tried, and I like it!

Well, I had to add a _alien _reference; I hadn't been able to find a place to do one, or a chuck testa joke…well, I found a place to fuse them!

Time for me to get on the epilogue of this story, and a teaser to FFE 3.

R&R, stay thirsty my friends.


	27. Chapter 27

Authors note: well, this is it…it was a good run, you guys are great reviewers, you kept me going despite my excessive twisting of the fan-based bio's of each character…mostly twisting rainbow dash, because, she is best pony. Do not argue with me, I got liberty prime backing me. On that note, when I was making fun of twilight sparkle, I named her "spackle", which led to a 4 hour argument with my buddies, and ultimately ended up with "spackle" becoming a descriptive sexual word, yeah I know….well, how I got off-topic so fast, idk, BUT, I have news for you: in my next tries at writing, I may include Luna, to celebrate her being in an episode.

Well, rambling aside, here is the epilogue:

Ending/Epilogue: hero's true welcome

Marcus opened his eyes to see where they were; he took his hand off of his stomach as he looked around…it appeared they were teleported to the middle of nowhere, but upon a closer look around, he knew where they were: the middle of the "red zone"

But what struck him odd was that there was no tiberiuem as far as the eye could see; he could see where satin's tower was, and saw a stream of smoke from oil rising up into the air. Marcus turned to the team and said "we need to go there; this must have been Mendez's work, and we need to see if he made it, let's move."

Moving the team was easier said than done; ridinoff was uncontrollably throwing up, pinkie was hopping in a circle while heaving like a madman, and Rictofen was dancing and singing "I'm a little teacup". Marcus opened up a can of spam and decided to wait as they got over there "fatigue"

(Several hours of Rictofen making an ass of himself later….)

"uggh…" ridinoff groaned as he coughed up what was left of his lunch "that…fuckin'…sucked…never teleport me again…." Pinkie was twitching on the ground yelling "I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS! IS THIS BAD?" and Rictofen was searching YouTube, hoping vids of him dancing the hustle weren't on there.

Marcus then said as soon as they were up "ok, now that you have suffered some weird ass shit, follow me! We need to see if Mendez and the team made it to the tower….if this is any motive for you ridinoff, nightmare will be there—"

Marcus watched in marvel as ridinoff took off for the tower in 12.7 seconds flat; not bad for a pony that was carrying 70 pounds of gear. He turned back to pinkie and said "you and Rictofen follow me, I gotta go get ridinoff…meet you at the tower, got it?" before pinkie could answer, Marcus was running after ridinoff, who was well over 5 miles away now.

Pinkie started walking to the tower when Rictofen asked "…would you forgive me for the shit I caused? I did so much wrong; I think no-one would forgive me…" pinkie looked at him and gave him a hug saying "you could be the craziest person in this universe….BUT you still have a heart, regardless of it; I would never hate you Rictofen !"

Rictofen then started sobbing and said "I haven't felt this good….since I was the head officer for SS torture squads! IT WAS SO GLORIUS!" pinkie said "well, I could tell that one time at "site 155"…."

Rictofen looked at her and said "keep that on the low…wait till we get back to ponyville, I could teach you more!" pinkie nuzzled his cheek and said "well, then let's find Mendez." And started to the tower

(Meanwhile, in satin's destroyed anti-chamber….)

Mendez felt weird;_ was he dead? It wouldn't matter….satin was killed, so his mission would be completed, he wondered if twilight was KIA, or if dash was hurt, he even questioned how nightmare was doing, or if he was just-_

_MENDEZ! WAKE THE FUCK UP OR I WILL BE FORCED TO USE YOUR CONDOMS AS BARREL PROTECTERS ON MARCUS'S GUNS! _A angry voice yelled at him

_Damn, I am alive…and I wanted some monologue too._

Mendez slowly opened his eyes and saw his team huddled around him; dash was sticking a stimpak into his side, and nightmare was wrapping up his wounds. He slowly got to his feet and said "so, did we all die?"

Dash was about to answer as twilight walked up and said "no; we won! And best of all, the sonic charge healed our tiberiuem infections!" Mendez just had his mind blown; everyone was fine, he was healed, and satin was dead….the moment couldn't get any better.

"MENDEZ! YOU ARE ALIVE!"

He turned his head as Marcus and ridinoff ran into the room; ridinoff ran to nightmare and started making out with her. Mendez turned to Marcus and almost cried as he said "we…won, sir…it's finally over, but…we lost a man today, Flynn took a hit, but his flying saved us; only he didn't leave unscathed."

Marcus nodded somberly as he said "we lost Dave, and batman; they sacrificed themselves for the saving of Equestria…we shall always remember those who had died to save us all…..so, TIME FOR A PARTY! Let's get pinkie and Rictofen if they aren't having sex, and have them throw a victory party! SO AWESOME!" (Insert Marcus doing dash's derp face)

Dash pointed and yelled "THAT'S MY LINE!"

Marcus said to her "OF COURSE!"

Marcus felt a tap on his shoulder, and when he turned around, he saw bison standing there; he said "…and that's my line, asshole." Marcus looked down and said "sorry….well, at least I remember that movie!"

Marcus turned to Mendez and said "now, what about the princess? Did you find her?" as Mendez opened his mouth, a voice said "don't worry; with satin's infestation gone, I am her again!" they all turned and saw the princess walk out of the crater in the center of the room.

Marcus looked at her and said "if you're the real princess, tell me something only you know!"

The princess got her game trollface on and said "well, you like doing role-play in bed, you enjoy bondage, and when I was sleeping with you last year, you said how "you're going to make me scream for hours"…is that enough information to prove who I am?"

Marcus's face was red as he said "I swear, I was drunk….not my fault." Ridinoff chuckled as he said "don't lie Marcus, me and moon found the furry cattle ropes under your bed….she isn't lying."

Marcus feel on his knees sobbing as he went into an all-caps rage.

(hours later…..)

Marcus sat down outside of sugarcube corner, and looked at everyone having fun; this "campaign" he had to fight in was more than even the UNSC ever asked, he had seen and done shit he never wanted to do. He pulled out a piece of paper and started writing:

_Dear princess celestia….._

_FUCK YOU! Never, EVER talk about what happened that night 1 year ago, or the fact I was the one who hit on you, or the fact I now like ponies in a sexual way…this is all your fault, if it weren't for the fact there are no humans chicks on this planet…._

(several minutes later….) as he closed the letter, and hit spike in the head with it, he went back to his bar to go and sleep; as he walked into his bedroom, and turned the lights on, he saw Mendez standing there with a smile on his face.

Marcus looked at him and said "ridinoff just fucked moon again in my bed didn't he?" Mendez said "nope, someone is waiting for you….it was be the doorman for this…event, or pay my colt support bills for some of the manehatten crowd that I screwed, so don't blame me."

Marcus then heard a voice say "gottcha."

He turned and saw the princess behind him, blocking the door, and he looked up at the roof and yelled "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

It was from that day forth, Marcus only called her "molestia"

(hours later….)

Marcus didn't know what happened….maybe the drinks he drank were spiked again; he didn't know….he only could say that he was PISSED at the princess; he got graped by her. AGAIN.

He turned to her and was about to call her an ass, but she sensed it and said "don't make me get my sister…she likes that dark stuff….you will be bleeding, Marcus." He reached for his pistol so he could kill himself, but as a time-old tradition, IT WASN'T LOADED.

He sighed as he thought to himself:

_Confound this ponies, they drive me to fuck, me, myself, and I_

aftermath, where are they now?

Marcus: he now openly admits that he likes ponies; otherwise, he would just get graped in the face by the princess, Marcus is trying to hide from the princess now

Mendez: he is doing the same thing he was doing last year: fucking everything labeled "mare"

Twilight: she has been forced to stop reading human books; all human items are locked away in Marcus's basement, and has to serve punishment assigned by Marcus. The punishment? Book burning.

Dash: well, when she isn't "comforting" Mendez, she is "comforting" 45,000 marooned GDI troops. She is gonna have AIDS when this is through.

Ridinoff: he now is supreme commander of all equestrian forces, and put nightmare moon as his 2nd in command; he now is the most influential pony around.

Nightmare moon: well, she came clean, and as long as nobody in public sees her, she isn't gonna be sent back to the moon; she "thanks" ridinoff all the time. Where his beasts are bedded.

Dave and batman: yes they died; but there sacrifice attracted the attention of a certain group of people; the league of badasses inducted them into their ranks

GDI: well, the 45,000 men are stuck on Equestria now; they mostly hang out in the everfree forest, fist fighting maticores; after playing fallout 3, they decided to form "the fraternity of tin", to honor liberty prime's death.

Pinkie and Rictofen: well, they now are lovers, even more so than dash and Mendez….Rictofen is trying to find a way to become a pony, so it is a little more normal for them to do there…activities.

So, how do you like the fact this story is never having a sequel?

WRONG!

FFE 3: coming 2012:

Satin had teleported just in time; that blast was only a millisecond off. She was a little jumpy; her mission had kinda failed, Equestria wasn't under her control, the overlord was going to be PISSED.

She walked into the overlords control room, and went on one knee and said "satin ether, reporting in, sir….my mission failed." The overlord looked at her and said "well, you sorta fucked up, but we can go impromptu on this one….that sonic blast Sheppard caused made all the tiberiuem explode, and that was more power than was needed to keep a portal open; we shall get ready to strike, after all, it wasn't like anything was slowing them down!"

Satin perked up, happy that she wouldn't get her ass kicked.

The overlord was about to launch the invasion, when all of a sudden, the sound of a teleport rang through the room, followed by an ominous voice saying:

"…_muppets…"_

Satin looked in the darkness and said "oh…shit, overlord; it's here, the monster returned!" in the darkness, the voice then said:

"…_muppets…SOAP!"_

Satin ducked as a fucktons of throwing knife and sniper bullets whizzed overhead. The overlord got on the radio and screamed "GET THE ELEMENTS OF DOUCHEBAGGERY IN HERE NOW!"

FIGHT FOR EQUESTRIA:

BOOK 3: A LOOK IN THE MIRROR (beta name)

COMING TO WHENEVER BLACKBURN GETS OFF HIS ASS, SOMETIME IN DECEMBER OR JANUARY. INSERT A STORY TAGLINE HERE.

Authors note: well, I wanted this to be longer, but it kinda got rushed by a 5 page essay about Jews or something for social studies; well, while my next FFE won't be out for a while, I am crossing over 2 more genres into MLP, which I shall not mention until it happens in maybe 15 days. Ok, one WILL be a parody of "conversion bureau" stories….a very dark parody, but a parody indeed.

Well, you guys have been great, R&R,

_-Michael l Blackburn_


End file.
